Derniere Danse
by Temperance01
Summary: Sa vie était une mécanique bien huilée.Parfaitement coordonnée.Impeccablement planifiée.La glace.La glace était souveraine.Et puis, un jour la glace s'est brisée.Éclatant en mille éclats disparates.Qu'il a fallu réunir à nouveau. A/J.AH.
1. The Breack Dance

_Pairing : Alice & Jasper, All humans._

_Rating: M, finalement._

_Disclamer: Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent bien sûr à Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je reviens donc sur ff avec cette fic, commencée à poster il y a un bout de temps maintenant...Mais j'ai été victime du syndrome page blanche et dépression post-fic terminée après _Les éclats de nos coeurs_... J'ai remanié les 3 premiers chapitres déjà postés, les étoffant un peu, parce qu'il manquait quand même 2/3 petits trucs à mon goût... _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

"_J'ai appris en lisant Freud que les échecs sont parfois voulus par l'inconscient..." _

_Marilyn Monroe._

* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

_**The break dance**_

* * *

.

.  
Le réveil résonna dans la pièce sombre, l'emplissant de sa sonnerie. Stridente. Désagréable. Alice grogna et sortit machinalement le bras de l'amas de couvertures qui l'enveloppaient, écrasant du plat de la main le petit radio réveil. Aussitôt, l'alarme se tut, et elle soupira de soulagement face au silence revenu. Bienfaiteur. Confortable. Elle se renfonça dans ses couvertures et se rassoupit, épuisée.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, l'alarme se déclencha une nouvelle fois, impitoyable. Lui arrachant un gémissement de protestation. Vain. Inutile. A nouveau, elle abattit sa main sur le réveil et au prix d'un effort qui lui parut surhumain, Alice parvint à entrouvrir les yeux, les posant machinalement droit devant elle, sur les chiffres lumineux de l'écran. 5h00.

Elle roula sur le côté et s'extirpa de l'amoncellement de couvertures multicolores. Elle avait toujours été frileuse, bien que native de Seattle. Plutôt paradoxal. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un mince sourire à cette dernière pensée. Et puis, elle se décida à se lever, mobilisant ses muscles courbaturés, encore endormis.

A l'aveuglette, elle prit la direction de la salle de bains, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant délicieusement dans la moquette moelleuse. Elle se doucha rapidement, l'eau fraîche finissant de la réveiller tout à fait. Elle se brossa les dents d'une main tandis qu'elle démêlait ses boucles brunes de l'autre, avant de les réunir en une haute queue de cheval. Elle revêtit un pull épais et un jean avant de détailler le reflet renvoyé par le large miroir. Jaugeant d'un oeil appréciateur la gracilité de son corps. Sa maigre poitrine. Ses épaules fines. Ses bras délicats. L'uniformité de ses formes quasi inexistantes. C'était bien ainsi. Ce corps, elle l'avait façonné, années après années, depuis toujours. Et il était parfait.

Elle attrapa son sac traînant sur un des fauteuils du petit salon, saisit au passage une pomme qu'elle mangerait en cours de route et sortit en claquant la porte. Sa voisine du haut détestait ça. Cette mégère. Elle gloussa à la pensée qu'elle avait été à coup sûr réveillée en sursaut.

Elle dévala d'un pas sautillant les trois étages de son immeuble, avant de s'engouffrer dans la rue sombre, encore endormie. Elle hâta le pas sous l'air froid du matin qui lui picota le visage. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle parvint à destination, poussant la porte de la patinoire. Doucement. Comme celle d'un temple.

A l'intérieur, tout était silencieux. Aussi calme qu'au dehors. Mais tous les spots étaient déjà allumés, baignant chaque pièce d'une lumière blanche et artificielle. Alice fila dans les vestiaires et se changea rapidement, enfilant jogging et tee-shirt à la hâte. Elle passa ses mitaines et saisit ses patins, précautionneusement rangés dans son casier.

En chaussettes, elle traversa les vestiaires d'un pas rapide. Comme chaque matin, elle prit un instant pour admirer la large piste de glace. Se laissant envahir par des sensations familières. Une à une. D'abord, le froid dégagé par la glace devant elle, qui la fit frissonner, et picota légèrement la peau nue de son visage, de son cou et de ses bras. Puis, l'odeur de la glace, presque insignifiante, mais qui lui fit froncer le nez de plaisir. La vue de l'immense patinoire. Elle adorait regarder cette glace encore parfaitement lisse. Miroitant la lumière artificielle des grands spots, et la reflétant en mille rayons scintillants. Presque irisés. Enfin, cette attirance qu'elle ne pouvait combattre. Qu'elle n'avait jamais pu combattre. Comme un appel.

" Tu es en retard, Alice !"

La voix d'Aro, ferme et froide, la fit sursauter. La sortant de sa contemplation. Désagréablement. Elle grommela des excuses à peine audibles et il lui lança un regard sévère.

"Les champions ne sont jamais en retard. Si tu veux être l'un d'eux, commence par arriver à l'heure !", assena-t-il, implacable.

Alice soupira et se laissa tomber sur un des bancs en bois entourant la piste, afin d'enfiler ses patins. James s'assit à ses côtés, lui adressant un sourire réconfortant.

"Ne fais pas attention, il s'est levé du mauvais pied.", souffla-t-il en glissant une main le long de son dos, lui arrachant un frisson délicieux avant qu'elle n'haussât les épaules. C'était là une affirmation sans réel sens. Aro se levait toujours du mauvais pied.

Elle se pencha et noua les lacets de ses patins avec des gestes rapides et fluides. Rodés. Enserrant ses pieds puis ses chevilles finement musclées dans leur étreinte familière. Douce mais ferme. Après quoi, elle se releva sans vaciller, en équilibre sur les fines lames d'acier. Elle fit quelques pas vers la petite ouverture de la rambarde laissant entrevoir la glace scintillante. James s'écarta pour la laisser passer la première, dans un élan de galanterie moqueuse, qu'il accentua même d'une courbette ridicule. Elle éclata de rire et enjamba la petite marche.

Sans hésiter, elle s'élança sur la glace, y glissant parfaitement. Elle jubilait, adorant être la première à pénétrer sur la glace, y laissant les premières traînées blanches, brisant son étendue parfaite et immaculée. Elle soupira d'aise et prit de la vitesse, effectuant un premier tour de piste.

James la rejoignit rapidement, patinant à ses côtés, leurs mouvements parfaitement synchronisés. Comme toujours. Ils s'entraînaient pour ça, après tout. Chaque jour. Chaque semaine. Chaque mois. Depuis près de deux ans. Alice avait parfois même l'impression que ça faisait beaucoup plus longtemps. Sans aucun doute, c'était son meilleur partenaire. Comme s'ils avaient été faits pour patiner ensemble. Depuis toujours. Leurs corps se trouvaient facilement, s'adaptaient parfaitement. Elle, petite et gracile. Lui, grand et robuste.

Au bout de nombreux tours de piste, de plus en plus rapides, et lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus le froid lui piquer la peau, Alice entendit Aro s'écrier, depuis le bord de la patinoire :

"Très bien, les jeunes, en place pour la première chorégraphie !"

La main de James vint aussitôt agripper sa taille tandis que la musique s'élevait dans l'immense salle, aérienne. Elle frissonna au contact de la main de James sur la sienne. Elle aimait bien James. Un peu trop. De toute évidence, trop.

Et puis, Alice ne pensa plus à rien. La musique. Et la danse. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Plus rien d'autre n'existait.

Elle virevolta aux sons des notes rapides, se cambrant dans les bras de son partenaire, souple, gracieuse, avant de le laisser la soulever dans les airs. Confiante. Totalement. Il la projeta soudain dans les airs et elle jubila sous la sensation. Elle adorait ça. Littéralement. Cette impression de liberté lors de ces sauts périlleux. Comme si elle volait. Fendant l'air froid et flottant un instant dans celui-ci. Puis, trop vite, elle atterrit fermement sur le sol, les deux bras solides de James rétablissant son équilibre et amortissant le choc. Et elle glissa de plus belle, dansant sur la glace blanche, si blanche. Encore et encore.

.

.

.

.

.

Alice souleva les altères en grimaçant, tous les muscles tendus sous l'effort. Elle tint deux minutes les bras tendus, à deux doigts de céder sous le regard perçant d'Aro, avant de relâcher les deux blocs de fontes sur le sol. Et de recommencer.

C'était la chose qu'elle aimait le moins dans son quotidien. Ces heures interminables de musculation. Soulever cette fonte en gestes répétitifs. Encore et encore. Le haut du corps, puis le bas. Sous l'œil attentif de Aro, et celui, brûlant, de James. Des heures interminables durant lesquelles la patinoire était occupée par l'équipe de hockey. Ces brutes. Elle entendait parfois les chocs de leurs corps sertis d'épaisses protections depuis cette salle de muscu. Les rebonds du palet sous leurs coups de crosses. Et leurs cris sauvages. Des brutes.

"Alice !", gronda Aro, la sortant de ses récriminations mentales à l'encontre des hockeyeurs.

Elle pinça les lèvres et saisit à nouveau ses altères, retenant un gémissement sous leur poids. Plus important au fur et à mesure que la séance avançait et que sa fatigue se faisait ressentir. Mais elle devait en passer par là, elle le savait. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne s'autorisait jamais une plainte à haute voix. Elle devait se maintenir en forme, durcir ses muscles, un peu plus chaque jour. Pour pouvoir patiner plus vite. S'élancer plus haut. Se réceptionner plus fermement.

Après la séance de musculation, elle irait manger avec James. Des pâtes. Sucres lents. Puis, ils patineraient jusqu'au soir. Et elle rentrerait chez elle. Se doucherait. Et s'endormirait presque aussitôt après, sans même avaler quelque chose, épuisée. A moins que James la rejoigne. Ca lui arrivait, parfois. Histoire d'évacuer la pression. Elle sourit à cette dernière idée et lança un coup d'oeil aguicheur à l'intéressé. Il ricana avant de lui rendre son sourire. Elle frissonna sous la brûlure de ses yeux bleus, déglutissant péniblement. Avant de reprendre son exercice sous l'injonction sèche et impitoyable de leur entraîneur, qui la fit sursauter.

.

.

.

.

.

Elle traversa son salon pour aller ouvrir la porte, en pestant contre les coups impatients qui s'y abattaient. Sa voisine allait encore l'attendre dans le couloir pour la sermonner et la menacer de la dénoncer à la propriétaire pour tapage nocturne. Elle déverrouilla la serrure et James bondit presque sur elle, refermant la porte d'un coup de pied précis. Habitué.

Ses larges mains agrippèrent sa taille tandis qu'il plaquait ses lèvres charnues sur les siennes en grognant.

"Tu m'as bien allumé toute la journée, ma petite chaudasse..."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre leur baiser. James n'avait jamais été très subtil. Elle gémit sous la langue exigeante qui investissait sa bouche. Réceptive. Comme toujours. Il lui déchira son tee-shirt, lui arrachant un cri de protestation et d'excitation mêlées.

"Et maintenant, tu vas récolter ce que tu as semé...", souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres, balayant son visage d'un souffle chaud. Brûlant. Qui l'irradia toute entière, mêlé à la promesse sensuelle que ses paroles contenaient. Promesse dangereuse aussi, elle le savait. Elle avait l'habitude. Lorsque James débarquait chez elle aussi excité, c'était à la fois bon et...mauvais.

Ses mains vinrent malaxer sa minuscule poitrine. Ferme. Musclée. Lui coupant le souffle par leur rudesse.

"Déshabille-toi complètement.", ordonna-t-il, déclenchant une série de frissons inarrêtables tout au long de son dos. D'anticipation.

Elle baissa son pantalon et sa culotte d'un même mouvement tandis qu'il l'imitait. Elle nota son érection proéminente, fièrement dressée tandis qu'il la forçait à s'agenouiller, approchant son sexe de son visage. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque et elle ouvrit la bouche, docile. Il était imposant et elle n'avait jamais réussi à le prendre entièrement en bouche. Pourtant, il insistait à chaque fois, retentant l'expérience.

"Allez, détends-toi, Al'. Détends-toi...", supplia-t-il en faisant de petits mouvements secs, butant contre le fond de sa bouche. En vain, elle eut un haut-le-coeur qui le fit soupirer. D'agacement. "Pas grave...Suce!"

Elle s'activa sur sa queue, alternant des mouvements rapides et d'autres, plus lascifs. Enroulant sa langue autour de lui. L'enserrant entre ses lèvres. Le mordillant légèrement. Il poussa un râle rauque et elle crut qu'il allait jouir, mais il la repoussa brusquement. Surprise, elle perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa de ses mains, à quatre pattes. Alors qu'elle allait se redresser, les mains de James vinrent enserrer ses hanches, la maintenant dans cette position. Elle sentit son érection contre ses fesses et une onde de désir la traversa, humidifiant l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Il fit courir un doigt le long de sa colonne vertébrale et elle frémit, laissant échapper un gémissement. A nouveau, elle tenta de se redresser, souhaitant avoir un peu plus de contrôle. Mais James bloqua son mouvement, en se penchant sur elle, imbriquant son corps au sien, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:

"Tttt ttt...Al', laisse-toi faire! Je sais que tu adores quand je te prends comme ça..."

Elle gémit à nouveau, sentant sa verge gonfler un peu plus contre ses fesses tandis qu'il malaxait ses seins sans douceur. Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et elle haleta, consumée de désir. A cet instant, elle aurait été capable de le supplier. Vraiment.

"Et moi aussi, j'adore te baiser comme ça...", susurra-t-il avant de se redresser, empoignant ses fesses et la pénétrant brusquement. Elle poussa un cri sous la violence de l'intrusion, mais il n'y prêta guère attention, sortant d'elle complètement pour revenir plus profondément encore. Entièrement. Il poussa un râle rauque en s'immobilisant, fiché en elle.

"Bordel, t'es si bonne, Al' !", s'exclama-t-il avant d'entamer des mouvements de va-et-vient. Secs. Brutaux. Puissants. Pourtant, Alice ne tarda pas gémir puis crier de plaisir. De douleur aussi. Lorsque les mains de James serraient ses hanches fines un peu trop fort, ou qu'il entrait en elle un peu trop violemment.

Le sexe avec James était comme ça depuis la première fois. Brutal. Violent. Incroyablement bon. Mais bestial. Souvent douloureux, aussi. Pas de mots doux. Pas de tendresse. Aucun sentiments. Surtout aucun sentiments. Et c'était parfait ainsi.

.

.

.

.

.

Elle accéléra sur la ligne droite à la sortie de la petite ville. Elle avait espéré y croiser des visages familiers en la traversant, mais Forks était déserte en ce dimanche matin pluvieux. La végétation se faisait de plus en plus dense sur les deux côtés de la route s'enfonçant dans la forêt, et Alice bifurqua bientôt à droite, sur un chemin de terre quasi invisible pour quelqu'un qui ne serait jamais venu ici. Elle ralentit en s'engageant sur l'allée boueuse, apercevant rapidement la façade immaculée de la maison de son enfance. Inchangée. Rassurante.

Elle se gara devant la porte à côté du gigantesque 4x4 d'Emmett, coupa le moteur et ouvrit la portière. Elle grimaça en avisant tour à tour le sol boueux et ses escarpins Jimmy Choo, lui ayant coûté une petite fortune. On était en mars, la pire saison pour venir à Forks. Finalement, elle soupira et s'extirpa précautionneusement de sa voiture, slalomant prudemment entre les flaques jusqu'au perron salvateur. Elle sonna et la porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement, la faisant soupçonner sa mère de l'avoir guetté par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Cette dernière l'attira immédiatement dans ses bras. Alice sourit doucement, inspirant l'odeur maternelle et les réminiscences toutes enfantines qui l'accompagnait. C'était bon de rentrer chez soi.

"Alice, mon coeur ! Tu es toute maigre, regarde-toi ! Et toute pâlotte !"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en conservant son sourire, plus qu'habituée à ces remarques récurrentes.

"Aro te fait trop travailler !", continua Esmée, tandis qu'Alice faisait quelques pas dans le hall, se débarrassant de son manteau et son écharpe.

Sa mère s'en empara aussitôt et elle se dirigea droit vers le salon, suivant les éclats de voix masculines et familières qui lui parvenaient. Celle de son père. Basse et calme. Celle, enthousiaste, d'Emmett. Toujours trop forte. Et le doux ténor d'Edward. Elle souriait déjà, avant même de les rejoindre.

Lorsqu'elle apparut sur le seuil du salon, ils se turent, avant de sourire et qu'Emmett ne s'exclame puissamment:

"Voilà notre petit lutin ! Toujours en retard, comme à son habitude !"

Elle rit doucement.

"Les femmes sont toujours en retard, Em'. C'est pour mieux combler vos yeux avides. Lorsque tu auras enfin une copine stable, tu comprendras!

- Tu peux parler quant à la stabilité de mes relations amoureuses...", la railla-t-il, provoquant un ricanement de la part d'Edward.

Elle encaissa en souriant et saisit le verre de vin que son père lui tendait, déposant un baiser sur la joue de ce dernier avant de s'affaler sur le canapé, entre ses deux frères.

"Il semblerait en effet qu'il s'agisse là d'une tare familiale! s'exclama-t-elle. Tonton Freud aurait peut-être son mot à dire là-dessus...Qu'en dis-tu, papa ?"

Carlisle haussa un sourcil, mais Esmée répondit à sa place en pénétrant dans le salon avec un plat de petits fours délicieusement odorants. Et qui détournèrent définitivement l'attention d'Emmett.

"Freud ne trouverait certainement aucune raison parentale à tout ça !, trancha Esmée. Après tout, nous ne sommes aucunement responsables de vos mauvais caractères respectifs !"

Alice sourit tandis qu'elle trempait ses lèvres dans son verre. Comme toujours, sa mère avait le dernier mot. Elle se pencha pour attraper un petit four. Seulement un. Qu'elle laissa fondre dans sa bouche. Délicieux. Divin. Elle s'adossa sur le canapé, se serrant un peu plus contre Edward, qui baissa machinalement son épaule pour qu'elle puisse y appuyer sa tête.

"Tu joueras après, Edward ?", demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

Il eut ce sourire en coin adorable et ses yeux verts croisèrent les siens, leur exacte réplique.

"Bien sûr !", assura-t-il.

"Et nous regarderons le match après manger !", s'exclama Emmett, déjà surexcité à cette simple idée.

"Oh non, Emmett ! Pas de hockey !", s'écria-t-elle, écoeurée.

"Tttt tttt tttt, petite soeur ! C'est la finale régionale, aucune négociation possible !", annonça-t-il fermement. Et elle savait qu'il serait effectivement inflexible. Emmett était malléable sur beaucoup de sujets, à son plus grand bonheur de soeur cadette, mais pas sur le sport. Elle soupira, agacée. Avant de s'engoncer dans le canapé en gémissant, faussement désespérée.

"Non négociable, j'ai dis !", insista Emmett face à sa moue boudeuse.

Elle finit son verre et Esmée les fit passer à table dans un joyeux brouhaha. Emmett parla de son club de sport, puis du petit garage qu'il venait récemment d'ouvrir. Carlisle leur parla de l'hôpital, et Esmée de la dernière commande dont elle était chargée, destinée à une certaine Oprah Winsfrey. Elle jubilait. Puis Edward parla vaguement de ses cours à Juillard. Et Alice dut lui tirer les vers du nez pour qu'il accepte de lâcher trois mots sur une certaine fille. Toujours la même depuis des mois, en fait. Isabella. Au train où allait les choses entre eux, il se passerait encore deux ans avant qu'ils n'osent s'adresser la parole. Alice leva les yeux au ciel, à la fois surexcitée et agacée.

"Et toi Lily ?", s'enquit Carlisle, délivrant son fils de l'interrogatoire en règle dont il faisait l'objet.

Alice surprit le regard reconnaissant d'Edward vers son père et se promit de ne pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.

"Les championnats régionaux sont dans deux semaines ! On s'entraîne plus dur que jamais! Vous viendrez, n'est-ce pas ?"

Question stupide. Bien sûr qu'ils viendraient. Tous. Ils l'avaient toujours . Ils étaient sa famille. Son clan. Son refuge. Ses premiers supporters. Ils venaient toujours.

Ses petits repas de famille avaient lieu chaque dimanche et Alice n'en aurait raté un pour rien au monde. Ils clôturaient en beauté ses semaines rudes et fatigantes, inlassablement. Rassurants par leur répétition. Lorsque le repas serait terminé, les garçons iraient s'installer au salon, devant le match, se lançant dans les paris les plus fous, et leurs éclats de voix surexcités encourageant telle ou telle équipe, ou s'extasiant sur telle ou telle action retentiraient dans la maison chaleureuse. Sa mère et elle débarrasseraient rapidement la table, prendraient un thé à la menthe en papotant de tout et de rien, avant de les rejoindre à la mi-temps, un peu plus indifférentes qu'eux quand au résultat du match en cours.

Puis, Edward jouerait un ou deux morceaux au piano. Enchanteurs. Les emportant par la magie de son talent inné. Emmett proposerait une partie de poker, qu'ils disputeraient avec passion. Et puis, Carlisle raccompagnerait Edward à l'aéroport. Lorsqu'il reviendrait, Emmett et elle prendraient congé en même temps.

Les dimanches se suivaient et se ressemblaient, mais Alice n'y aurait absolument rien changé, même si elle en avait eu la possibilité. Parce qu'elle adorait ça. Elle adorait ces moments. Précieux. Habituels mais uniques. Elle adorait les exclamations râleuses d'Emmett lorsque son équipe favorite perdait le match. Sa moue boudeuse sous les railleries d'Edward. Les rires de son père face à leurs chamailleries incessantes. Bienveillants. Les mouvements des doigts d'Edward sur les touches du clavier. Fluides. Coordonnés. Apaisants. Le sourire d'Esmée lorsqu'elle lui montrait les croquis qu'elle avait eu le temps d'esquisser dans la semaine. Fier. Appréciateur.

Et puis une nouvelle semaine commencerait. La glace. Les sauts. Les pirouettes. La danse. Les repas avec James. La glace. Les séances de musculation. Les réprimandes sévères d'Aro. Les soirées avec James. Les réprobations de la voisine. La glace.

Sa vie était une mécanique bien huilée. Parfaitement coordonnée. Impeccablement planifiée. Centrée autour d'une seule chose, du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne : le patinage.

Et elle était parfaite ainsi.

.

.

.

.

.

Alice revint à la patinoire un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle n'avait pas mangé avec James, ce dernier prétextant un rendez-vous a la banque. Elle haussa les épaules en poussant la porte des vestiaires. Après tout, c'était peut-être vrai, cette histoire de rendez-vous. Aro n'avait d'ailleurs même pas tiqué lorsque James lui avait annoncé qu'il aurait peut être un peu de retard pour la reprise de l'entrainement. Étonnant.

Alice se débarrassa de son manteau et de ses chaussures et saisit ses patins, se dirigeant vers la patinoire. Elle s'assit sur le petit banc et commença à nouer ces derniers. Soudain, un bruit caractéristique lui fit relever la tête. Étonnée. Quelqu'un était en train de patiner. James était-il rentré plus tôt, finalement? Elle fronça les sourcils en se redressant légèrement sur le banc. Ce n'était pas James. Pas plus qu'un des hockeyeurs avec qui ils partageaient la patinoire.

Un instant, elle eut le souffle coupé face à la beauté de la femme qui patinait sur la glace rayée. Grande. Élancée. Des formes finement musclées. Des jambes interminables. Elle semblait indestructible. Sa peau laiteuse faisait ressortir des boucles flamboyantes, sauvages, lâchées sur ses épaules, virevoltant, indomptables, autour de son visage parfait.

Elle patinait bien. Très bien, même. Pourtant, Alice eut beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, elle était sûre de ne jamais l'avoir croisé. Ni ici, ni lors de compétitions officielles, ni lors de galas. Elle finit de lacer ses patins, s'arrachant à la contemplation de l'inconnue. Puis, elle se remit debout et s'avança vers la glace. L'inconnue devait l'avoir vu à son tour car elle-même se dirigea vers la rambarde. Elles s'y trouvèrent face à face au même moment. Immédiatement, son regard d'acier déplut à Alice. La façon dont elle la scrutait lui fit froid dans le dos. Ses yeux avaient un éclat métallique possédant quelque chose d'indéfinissable. De dangereux.

"Bonjour !", lança-t-elle.

Sa voix était rocailleuse. Un brin moqueuse. Elle la dominait d'une bonne tête et Alice dût lever la tête pour soutenir son regard.

"Bonjour !, répondit-elle. C'est la première fois que l'on se voit... Vous venez souvent patiner ici ?", s'enquit-elle.

Les lèvres charnues de la femme s'étirèrent en un sourire.

"Non. C'est la première fois que je mets les pieds à Seattle. Mais j'avoue que ça me plaît bien...je n'étais normalement que de passage...mais je vais peut-être rester plus longtemps que prévu...", susurra-t-elle.

Alice ne comprit pas pourquoi son ton semblait receler une menace. Elle cligna des yeux, gênée par le regard intense braqué sur elle.

"Eh bien...bienvenue à Seattle! Et peut-être à bientôt, alors !", répondit-elle poliment.

Le sourire de la femme s'élargit tandis que ses patins quittaient la glace, et qu'Alice s'y élançait.

"Oui...Peut-être à bientôt !", l'entendit-elle murmurer dans son dos.

.

.

.

.

.

Le grondement des spectateurs, amassés dans les hautes tribunes. Le bruit caractéristique de l'acier fendant la glace. Le scintillement de celle-ci, plus irisée que jamais.

Alice s'efforçait de maintenir une bulle de calme autour d'elle, tandis que la tension dans les vestiaires était presque palpable. Elle détaillait chaque couple de participants autour d'elle. Evaluant leur potentiel et les risques qu'ils soient de _réels _concurrents. Elle pinça les lèvres, lissa du bout des doigts sa robe argentée, et porta une main à ses cheveux, relevés en un chignon complexe. Elle surprit le regard d'une de ses concurrentes sur elle. Moqueur. Et elle s'agaça. Elle était nerveuse, et ça se voyait. Trop.

James la rejoignit, souriant. Sûr de lui. Plus qu'elle. Rassurant. Elle s'agrippa à son bras, essayant de capter un peu de sa chaleur. En vain. Elle ferma les paupières et se remémora mentalement leur chorégraphie. Puis, elle sourit à son tour, satisfaite. Ils gagneraient. Ils gagnaient toujours.

Elle promena ses yeux sur la pancarte affichant en caractères immenses et rouge vif : « _35ème Championnats Régionaux de Patinage Artistique_ ». Et elle sourit à nouveau. Ce titre, ils l'avaient déjà gagné les deux années précédentes. Et elle l'avait déjà remporté aux côtés de Jeremy, et d'Alec auparavant. Mais cette année…Cette année, c'était différent. Parce que cette année, il y avait les Jeux Olympiques. Son cœur se mit instantanément à battre plus fort à cette simple évocation. Son but. Le but de toute sa vie. Les Jeux Olympiques.

James poussa doucement son bras, la tirant de ses réflexions. Ce serait bientôt à eux. Elle inspira profondément, soudain oppressée, mais le suivit. Sur le bord de la patinoire, Aro leur fit ses dernières recommandations, tandis que derrière eux résonnait un tonnerre d'applaudissements, saluant la prestation du couple précédent. Alice sentit ses mains devenir moites. James, habitué à ses états de stress accompagnant chacune de leurs représentations, l'entraîna à sa suite sur la glace.

Alice glissa doucement, gagnant le centre de la patinoire tout en parcourant les tribunes des yeux. Elle croisa le regard azuréen de son père, si calme. Celui de sa mère, confiant. Celui d'Edward, encourageant. Et celui d'Emmett, rieur, qui gesticulait exagérément dans sa direction. Elle lui fit malgré tout un petit signe de la main, et un immense sourire s'étala sur le visage de son frère. Alice soupira, apaisée. Sa famille était là, comme toujours. Tout irait bien.

Elle prit position aux côtés de James. Puis, la musique retentit, les lançant sur la glace. Et elle ne pensa à plus rien d'autre. Ni aux autres participants. Ni aux Jeux Olympiques. Ni au regard perçant d'Aro sur elle. Elle ne pensa à plus rien d'autre. Que la musique. La danse. Et la glace.

Elle plaqua un sourire charmeur sur son visage lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le jury, prenant de la vitesse sur la glace lisse. James la souleva dans ses bras solides et elle étendit les bras, prête à s'envoler plus haut que jamais. Il la balança dans les airs et elle retint sa respiration, contractant tous ses muscles. Et puis, elle redescendit vers le sol. Et James ne tendit pas les bras. Et ne la rattrapa pas.

Le choc fut violent, lui coupant le souffle. Elle ne ressentit rien immédiatement. Ensuite, elle entendit la musique dérailler puis s'arrêter. Un murmure parcourir le public. Un cri, sans doute celui de sa mère.

Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais n'y arriva pas. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner désagréablement et elle fut prise de vertiges.

Elle sentit alors la glace sous elle, et elle frissonna, soudain transie de froid. Elle tenta de bouger. Vainement.

Et enfin vint la douleur. Intense. Violente. Lui arrachant une longue plainte aiguë. Déchirante.

Ses jambes, ses hanches, son dos, ses bras, même sa tête. Pas une seule partie de son corps n'était épargnée par la vague douloureuse. Et quand cela devint trop insupportable, elle sombra.

Et ce fut le noir. Le noir absolu.

.

.

.

* * *

_Voilà donc pour ce premier chapitre un peu remanié, et rallongé. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu... _

_Vos avis et impressions sont les bienvenus, bons ou mauvais..._

_Biz & à bientôt._

_Temperance._


	2. Black Valse

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews et mises en alerte sur le chapitre précédent. J'espère que celui-ci ne vous décevra pas._

_Malheureusement, l'arrivée de Jasper (tant attendue) n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre. Elle se fera dans le prochain, promis, promis !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_"Qu'on me laisse avec mes rêves si je ne sais pas vivre autrement."_

_Delphine de Vigan._

* * *

_**Chapitre 2.**_

_**Dark Valse**_

* * *

.

.  
Elle avait l'impression de flotter dans un épais brouillard. Qui ne semblait jamais vouloir se dissiper. Dense. Compact.

Parfois, elle entendait des voix familières autour d'elle. Si près. Et si loin. Sans vraiment pouvoir les identifier. Parfois même, elle sentait des présences à ses côtés. Rassurantes. Chaleureuses. Et elle aurait pu jurer que sa mère en faisait partie.

Elle ignorait combien de temps elle flotta dans cet état de semi-conscience. Et puis, elle eut l'impression d'émerger. Littéralement. Comme au sortir d'un mauvais rêve. Le brouillard sembla s'éclaircir lentement et elle retrouva ses sensations, une à une.

Elle reprit conscience des limites de son propre corps, avant de sentir que plusieurs parties étaient entravées par ce qu'elle supposa être des attelles, ou des plâtres. Inconfortables. Gênants. Son bras droit. Et ses deux jambes. Puis, elle sentit le matelas sous son dos endolori. Pliant sous son maigre poids. Et le contact des draps rêches sur sa peau nue. Désagréable.

Au prix d'un effort qui lui sembla surhumain, elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux, les refermant aussitôt, éblouie par une lumière blanche et blafarde. Artificielle. Elle remarqua alors le _bip_ insistant et régulier qui résonnait à ses côtés. Et elle rouvrit prudemment les yeux, les fixant sur le plafond blanc. Avant de tourner la tête, réprimant un gémissement douloureux.

Son regard se posa tour à tour sur la fenêtre aux rideaux métalliques baissés, le scope qui traçait à l'infini son électrocardiogramme, les perfusions au goutte à goutte lent et régulier, son bras gauche où étaient fichés deux cathéters, un rose et un vert, et une masse de boucles châtaignes s'étalant sur les draps fins. Cette chevelure, Alice la reconnut immédiatement. Elle avait tant de fois regretté de ne pas en avoir hérité. Elle essaya d'appeler sa mère, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge endolorie et de sa bouche sèche.

Elle tenta de se souvenir ce qui s'était passé. Forçant son esprit embrumé à se remettre en marche. Elle se souvint de la douleur. Intense. Insupportable. Puis du contact de la glace sur sa peau. Et, enfin, des bras de James. Des bras de James qui étaient restés le long de son corps. Au lieu de se tendre pour la rattraper. Comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Comme ils auraient dû le faire.

A cette dernière pensée, elle serra les poings, se crispant douloureusement. Sa mère, endormie tout près de sa main, se redressa brusquement à ce mouvement. Son visage empreint d'inquiétude entra dans le champ de vision d'Alice.

"Alice ! Alice, mon cœur, tu m'entends ?", appela Esmée, anxieuse.

Sa voix, d'ordinaire si douce, si égale, comportait des variations suraiguës accentuées de trémolos tout juste contrôlés. Alice sonda un instant son regard de miel, assombri par les larges cernes qui ornaient ses yeux.

Elle soupira longuement, comme pour se débarrasser de cet étrange pressentiment qui ne la quittait pas depuis son réveil. Comme lorsqu'on se réveille d'un cauchemar. Et qu'on est persuadé qu'il n'est pas terminé. Le regard de plus en plus inquiet de sa mère la força à se concentrer pour réussir à parler. Articuler un mot. Aussi infime soit-il.

"Ca va…", fit-elle d'une voix rauque, cassée, qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

"Oh, Alice, ma chérie !", s'écria Esmée, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle se pencha vers sa fille et l'étreignit délicatement. Comme une poupée qu'on a peur de briser. Sa main vint caresser les cheveux d'Alice, s'accrochant dans les boucles brunes et désordonnées. Cette dernière songea qu'elles devaient encore être imprégnées de laque et de paillettes. Bêtement, elle se demanda si elle portait encore le maquillage coloré et forcé des Championnats.

Sa mère la serra plus fort contre elle, chassant ces pensées parasites et Alice inspira profondément son parfum. Apaisant. Rassurant. Lui rappelant les nuits agitées de son enfance. Les chagrins si vite oubliés. Les larmes si vite effacées.

"Alice, tu nous as fait si peur…", murmura-t-elle contre son oreille avant de se redresser, lui souriant tendrement.

Elle aurait voulu lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Après qu'elle ait perdu connaissance. Combien de temps était-elle restée inconsciente ? Quels étaient les dégâts ? Avait-elle quelque chose de cassé ? Dans quel hôpital était-elle ? Où était son père ? Edward ? Emmett ?

Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, faisant bourdonner son esprit. Mais déjà, ses paupières s'alourdissaient. La fatigue s'abattit sur elle et elle sentit son corps meurtri s'engourdir à nouveau. Ne trouvant pas la force de lutter, elle ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par le sommeil. Sa mère lui serra la main mais elle fut incapable de répondre à son étreinte.

"Rendors-toi, Alice…Je reste là."

Et elle s'endormit profondément, rassurée de cette promesse. Sa mère tenait toujours ses promesses.

.

.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla pour la deuxième fois, Alice trouva la sensation nettement moins désagréable. Elle parvint à bouger ses doigts, puis ses orteils, avant d'ouvrir les yeux, sans les refermer aussitôt. Esmée était toujours à ses côtés, comme promis, lui souriant doucement.

"Comment te sens-tu ?"

Vaste question.

"Ca va.", répondit-elle néanmoins.

Le sourire de sa mère s'élargit.

"Ton père ne devrait plus tarder.", annonça-t-elle doucement.

"Qu'est-ce…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?", demanda-t-elle, hésitante. Comme si elle ne voulait pas vraiment connaître la réponse à cette question.

Sa mère sembla surprise un court instant puis fronça les sourcils.

"Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- Si, bien sûr. Que s'est-il passé _après_ que je sois tombée ?", précisa-t-elle.

Ce fut au tour d'Esmée de paraître hésitante. Comme si elle choisissait soigneusement ses mots.

"Ta tête a heurté la glace. Tu as perdu connaissance et…

- Combien de temps ?", la coupa-t-elle.

Esmée soupira longuement, puis pinça les lèvres. Alice ne la lâcha pas du regard, insistante.

"Trois jours.", souffla sa mère, visiblement à contrecœur.

Elle s'apprêtait à demander plus d'explications, mais l'arrivée de son père la coupa dans son élan. Il portait sa blouse blanche, sortant visiblement de ses consultations. Elle était donc hospitalisée à Seattle, là où travaillait son père. Ce dernier ôta sa blouse et la déposa sur le lit, avant de se pencher vers elle, embrassa doucement son front.

"Bonjour, ma puce…Bien réveillée ?"

Alice acquiesça doucement, se retenant de lui poser immédiatement toutes les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

"Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé, papa ?", demanda-t-elle, d'une voix tremblante.

Il soupira à son tour, échangeant un regard avec sa mère. Avant de lui répondre. Calmement. Précisément. Comme on remet un membre en place. Comme on incise au scalpel.

"Le choc a été violent. Tes muscles étaient détendus, ce qui a causé plus de dégâts. Tu as eu un traumatisme crânien important avec une légère hémorragie méningée qui s'est finalement résorbée seule et rapidement, ne te laissant aucunes séquelles."

Alice soupira de soulagement à ces mots.

"Mais…, poursuivit Carlisle. Ton côté droit, sur lequel tu es tombée, a subi pas mal de casse. Ta clavicule est fracturée, de même que ton poignet. Tes deux chevilles se sont brisées sous le choc et tous les ligaments de ton genou droit ont été arrachés. Enfin, tu as trois côtes fêlées et de nombreux hématomes un peu partout sur le corps. Tu es passée au bloc opératoire trois fois en trois jours. Les chirurgiens ortho ont réussi à tout réparer parfaitement, mais tu devras suivre une rééducation difficile..."

Elle se figea. Comme à l'entente d'une sentence. Puis, elle déglutit péniblement.

"Combien de temps avant que je puisse remarcher ?"

Elle intercepta le regard que ses parents échangèrent, et insista :

"Combien de temps ?"

Carlisle soupira.

" Quasiment un mois, Alice…"

Elle serra les poings et se recroquevilla dans son lit.

"Alice…", tenta sa mère.

"Laissez-moi…", grogna-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

Et elle revit les bras de James qui ne se tendaient pas vers elle. Comme ils auraient dû le faire.

.

.

.

.

.

Alice fixait le plafond immaculé. Encore et encore. Elle en connaissait les moindres détails. Les moindres imperfections. Les moindres nuances. De jour comme de nuit. Elle observa les ombres créées par les rayons lumineux perçant à travers la petite fenêtre. Une semaine. Une semaine déjà. Et sa vie s'était transformée en une routine insupportable. Entretenue par sa famille inquiète. Trop inquiète. Et compréhensive. Trop compréhensive.

Elle soupira. Elle savait que cette colère, toute cette colère en elle, qui grondait et bouillonnait, toute cette colère-là, n'était pas dirigée contre eux. Elle se trompait de cible. Mais ils étaient là. Ils étaient tous là. Et c'étaient tellement plus facile.

Elle avait préféré rester à l'hôpital, refusant de rentrer chez ses parents. Ils n'avaient pas compris. Ils ne voulaient pas comprendre. Elle avait les deux jambes brisées. Elle ne pouvait pas marcher. Ni se servir de sa main droite. Elle ne voulait pas être un tel poids pour eux. Jamais.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et elle ne tourna même pas la tête. En une semaine, elle avait appris à distinguer le pas de chacun des membres de sa famille, et même des différents médecins et infirmières. Les pas feutrés qui s'avançaient lentement vers elle ne laissaient aucune place au doute. Edward.

Ses yeux émeraude entrèrent dans son champ de vision et elle soupira lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

"Je t'ai amené des cookies de Maman.", lança-t-il sur un ton faussement enjoué.

"Je n'ai pas faim.", répliqua-t-elle immédiatement.

Edward se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil près du lit.

"Tu adores les cookies, Alice.", insista-t-il calmement.

"Je n'ai pas faim, Edward.", s'entêta-t-elle.

Son frère la dévisagea de longues minutes. Interminables. Cherchant sur son visage ou dans son regard quelque chose qu'il ne sembla pas trouver.

"Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, Alice. Tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état d'apathie constante. Ce n'est pas _toi_."

Il soupira longuement, ne la lâchant pas du regard, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux aux reflets de cuivre. Il avait l'air épuisé.

"Ils ne sont même pas venus...", souffla-t-elle sans réfléchir.

"Qui ?, s'enquit Edward.

- Aro et James."

Elle n'avait presque pas articulé le dernier nom. Trop douloureux encore.

"Alice...", tenta de la raisonner son frère. Avant de renoncer face à son regard noir. "Pour Aro, tu n'étais qu'une championne en puissance. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il s'intéressait à toi... Désormais, pour lui, tu n'es plus rien. Quant à James, il doit déjà être à la recherche d'une nouvelle partenaire..."

Les mots étaient durs. Implacables. Mais ô combien réels.

"Tu dois arrêter de penser à eux, Alice."

Elle secoua la tête.

"Impossible... Il n'y a qu'eux dans mon esprit. Je revois leurs regards, encore et encore. Je revois chacun des gestes de James pendant cette chorégraphie. Je n'arrive à penser à rien d'autre.

- Tu dois trouver quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Quelque chose pour quoi te battre à nouveau."

Alice reporta son regard sur le plafond immaculé, avant d'articuler d'une voix blanche :

"Il ne m'a pas rattrapé, Edward.

- Quoi ?

- James. Il ne m'a pas rattrapé.

- Ce n'était qu'un accident, Alice.", voulut la rassurer son frère.

Elle secoua la tête et ferma les yeux, emprisonnant sous ses paupières les larmes qui menaçaient. Deux d'entre elles s'échappèrent, roulant sur ses joues pâles.

"Non. Il n'a pas tendu les bras. Il ne m'a pas rattrapé, souffla-t-elle. Pourquoi ?"

Sa voix se brisa à ce dernier mot. Ce mot qui pulsait dans sa tête depuis des jours et des jours, hantant son esprit, empoisonnant ses pensées. _Pourquoi ?_

Edward paraissait perdu. Comme anesthésié par cette révélation. Alice ancra son regard dans le sien. Et ils restèrent ainsi longtemps. Immobiles. Jusqu'à ce qu'Edward brise le silence qui les avait entourés.

"Alors montre-lui, Alice. Montre-lui qu'il n'a pas réussi. Trouve quelque chose. N'importe quoi.", répéta-t-il.

Puis, il se leva, l'embrassa et quitta la chambre. Ses mots firent leur chemin dans son esprit tandis que l'odeur des cookies qu'il avait laissé sur le chevet lui chatouillait les narines. Une nouvelle fois, elle revit les bras de James le long de son corps. Une vague de colère la submergea, plus violente que jamais. Elle retint un cri de rage et s'assit dans son lit, réprimant un gémissement de douleur.

Et d'une main décidée, elle saisit un cookie et le porta à sa bouche.

.

.

.

.

.

Alice détourna la tête de son plateau repas, mâchant consciencieusement un morceau de pain, pour voir ses parents entrer ensemble dans la pièce. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant leurs mains entrelacées. Crispées. Tremblantes. Mais elle leur sourit et continua à manger. Sa mère lui retourna son sourire et vint s'asseoir près d'elle, sur le lit. Son père resta debout derrière elle.

"Eh bien, on dirait que tu vas mieux. Les infirmières nous ont dit que tu avais retrouvé l'appétit et le moral.", déclara Esmée, scrutant attentivement son visage.

Le sourire d'Alice s'élargit et elle acquiesça.

"Je suis bien obligée."

Sa mère lui lança un regard interrogateur, l'incitant à poursuivre :

"Les Jeux Olympiques sont dans un an et demi. Il faut que je sois totalement remise d'ici-là. Et prête", expliqua-t-elle d'une voix décidée. Sûre d'elle. "J'ai tout planifié. Je serais sur pieds dans quinze jours et j'entamerais ma rééducation. Un mois devrait suffire. Après quoi, je monterais une nouvelle chorégraphie et…

- Alice !", la coupa son père.

"Carlisle, s'il te plaît…", supplia Esmée.

Son mari lui lança un regard dur qui lui fit baisser les yeux.

"Non, ça suffit. Alice, tu n'as pas bien compris. Tes deux jambes ont été brisées et tes ligaments arrachés.", articula-t-il distinctement. Comme s'il s'adressait à une demeurée. Ou quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas entendre. "Tu ne pourras plus patiner."

Elle se figea, choquée. Les yeux écarquillés. Les membres glacés. Les mots de son père résonnèrent dans son esprit, l'infiltrant comme un poison. Un poison mortel.

_Tu ne pourras plus patiner._

Elle chercha l'air, semblant étouffer. Comme si la glace venait de se briser, l'emprisonnant dans son étreinte glacée.

En cinq mots, la glace venait d'être brisée.

Sa vie venait d'être brisée.

.

.

.

.

.

A nouveau, elle était apathique. Méconnaissable. Elle fixait le plafond, c'était tout ce qu'elle faisait. Toute la journée. Et toute la nuit. Sourde aux supplications de sa famille et du personnel médical. Apathique. Ca faisait un semaine que ça durait. Cela pourrait-il durer le reste de sa vie ?

Elle avait l'esprit vide. Lessivée. Vidée de son essence vitale.

Au début, elle avait gambergé. Elle avait été incrédule de constater combien sa vie avait basculé rapidement. En une fraction de seconde. A quoi sa vie, cette vie dont elle avait toujours rêvé, avait tenu. Un mauvais choix. Une mauvaise rencontre. Une confiance trop vite accordée. Deux bras qui ne s'étaient pas levés. Une simple chute. Alors qu'elle était tombée des centaines de fois. Mais pas de si haut. Non, pas de si haut.

La porte s'ouvrit et Alice ne tourna pas la tête. Elle ne tournait plus la tête. Mais elle reconnut les pas décidés d'Emmett. Elle pinça les lèvres, agacée. C'était celui qui venait le plus souvent, désormais. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front pâle avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près du lit.

"Salut, Lily ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Libérée à ce que je vois !"

Elle ne réagit pas. On lui avait enlevé les attelles de ses jambes le matin. Etait-ce une libération ? Elle en doutait. Elle en doutait fort.

Emmett déplia son journal à la page des sports et lui détailla les résultats de la NBA de la nuit. Il faisait ça tous les jours. Elle n'avait jamais été autant au fait des résultats sportifs. Peut-être essayait-il de la faire craquer ?

"Eh bien, dernier jour de glandage pour toi, Lily, semblerait-il !", lança-t-il après avoir terminé sa lecture.

Elle haussa les sourcils. A peine. Imperceptiblement. Sans quitter le plafond des yeux.

"J'ai croisé le médecin dans le couloir..., poursuivit Emmett. Ils comptent te remettre debout demain ! Fini le légume ! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien aux autres... Je ne voudrais pas que tu te ridiculises devant eux. Moi, par contre, je ne sais pas si je résisterais à l'envie d'être là ! Tu es allongée depuis si longtemps que je sens que ça va être un grand moment !"

Elle tressaillit à cette idée, et réagit malgré elle.

"Je ne me lèverais pas, Em'", affirma-t-elle d'une voix rauque, qui n'avait pas parlé depuis si longtemps. Elle se souvenait à peine des heures de conversations qu'elle pouvait avoir avec ses amies du club de patinage, quelques années auparavant.

"Je crois que tu ne vas pas vraiment avoir le choix...", rétorqua son frère, un immense sourire moqueur sur le visage. Et ravi, aussi, de l'avoir enfin sortie de sa réserve. Elle le maudit mentalement.

Emmett soupira longuement et rapprocha le fauteuil du lit.

"Lily... Tu ne pourras pas rester ainsi éternellement. Je sais que ta vie te semble terminée, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Il y aura des jours meilleurs. Il y a toujours des jours meilleurs."

Ce regain de sagesse de la part de son frère aîné, si étonnant, l'agaça particulièrement. Et une nouvelle bouffée de colère jaillit en elle. Amère.

"Qu'en sais-tu ? Comment peux-tu imaginer comment je me sens ou ce que je pense ? Tu ne sais rien, rien du tout !", cria-t-elle en tournant enfin la tête vers lui.

Il encaissa le coup sans broncher, et répliqua, calmement.

"Je sais très bien ce que tu traverses, Alice. J'y suis passé avant toi..."

Sa colère retomba d'un coup et elle revit l'image d'Emmett sur son lit d'hôpital, après son accident de voiture, quatre ans auparavant. Après cela, il avait dû renoncer à tous ses rêves de devenir un jour joueur de baseball professionnel. Alice ferma douloureusement les yeux. Emmett avait raison. Il comprenait très bien. Ou du moins c'était lui qui comprenait le mieux. C'était peut-être aussi pour ça que c'était lui qui venait le plus souvent la voir.

"Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile. Mais tu dois essayer, Alice. Ce n'est pas si compliqué. Ce sera juste différent d'avant. Se remettre debout. Marcher. Manger. Avancer un peu plus chaque jour."

Elle soupira longuement, et ses derniers espoirs fous semblèrent s'envoler en même temps que son souffle. Une première larme dévala sa joue et elle entendit Emmett soupirer aussi à ses côtés. De soulagement. C'était la première fois qu'elle pleurait depuis son accident. Depuis bien longtemps, aussi. Bientôt, elle sanglota violemment, et son frère se contenta de lui tenir la main. La crise dura. longtemps. Une heure. Peut-être plus.

Et puis les larmes se tarirent d'elles-mêmes, et elle ferma les yeux. Epuisée. Et elle sombra rapidement dans le sommeil. Emmett tenait toujours sa main.

Elle ne se réveilla que longtemps après. En pleine nuit, à en croire la faible luminosité de sa chambre. Emmett n'était plus là. Elle remarqua qu'il avait laissé son journal sur le fauteuil près d'elle. Elle alluma la lumière et s'en saisit machinalement. Elle survola les titres de l'actualité et il lui sembla avoir été enfermée dans cet hôpital depuis des années, tant le monde semblait avoir avancé. Sans elle.

Les mots d'Emmett et ceux d'Edward revinrent flotter dans son esprit.

_Tu dois trouver quelque chose pour avancer à nouveau..._

_Tu dois essayer, Alice. _

_Ce sera juste différent d'avant..._

Et soudainement, elle eut envie de les écouter. De les croire.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et bougea doucement ses chevilles. La sensation était étrange. Puis doucement, la peau de son genou la tiraillant au niveau de la cicatrice, elle plia sa jambe droite. Elle la garda ainsi un moment, appuyée contre son torse. Sa peau lui paraissait flasque, ses muscles ayant fondu. Et elle effleura du bout des doigts la fine cicatrice qui barrait son genou de haut en bas, en apprenant les contours réguliers. Puis, elle tenta l'expérience avec sa jambe gauche. Le lendemain, elle se lèverait pour la première fois depuis trois semaines.

_Un peu plus chaque jour..._

.

.

.

.

.

Alice stoppa le vélo de salle sur lequel elle était depuis près d'une heure en apercevant Edward entrer dans la salle de rééducation. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, et essuya la sueur qui perlait à son front à l'aide de sa petite serviette éponge. Son frère lui sourit et elle descendit du vélo pour l'embrasser.

Son coeur se serra en inspirant son odeur familière. Rassurante. Peut-être pour la dernière fois. Elle avait eu beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, c'était sa seule solution. Sa seule chance de s'en sortir.

Elle sourit. Faussement.

"Tu m'offres un verre à la cafétéria de la clinique ?", lança-t-elle en l'entraînant derrière elle.

Ils prirent une table reculée, près de la fenêtre, et elle contempla les rayons du soleil, si rares dans cette région, pendant que son frère commandait. Edward revint avec leurs boissons, et elle trempa ses lèvres dans le chocolat chaud, manquant se brûler.

"Edward, quand est-ce que tu comptes retourner à Julliard ?", lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc.

"Quand je serais sûr que tu vas mieux...", rétorqua-t-il.

"Je vais mieux..., assura-t-elle. Les médecins parlent de me laisser sortir la semaine prochaine...

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi ne repars-tu pas ?, insista-t-elle. Tu vas finir par avoir des problèmes..."

Il secoua la tête.

"Je ne m'en fais pas pour ça. Les professeurs et le directeur ont été très compréhensifs...

- Ils ne le seront peut-être pas éternellement...

- Alice...

- Edward !, le coupa-t-elle. Je vais mieux. Tu dois retourner à Julliard."

Et c'était vrai. Il devait y retourner. D'abord pour lui. Mais surtout pour elle. Tant qu'il serait là, elle ne pourrait rien faire. Son plan ne menait nulle part. Edward la connaissait trop bien. Beaucoup trop bien. Plus que tous les autres membres de sa famille. Il l'aurait percée à jour. Immanquablement. Avec lui près d'elle, tous ses projets tombaient à l'eau.

"Essayerais-tu de me renvoyer à New York pour te débarrasser de moi ?"

Son coeur battit un peu pus fort. Etait-elle donc si transparente ?

"Bien sûr que non.", mentit-elle fermement.

Il sourit, et elle retint un soupir de soulagement.

"Je vais retourner à New York, Lily...Si cela doit t'inquiéter, je prendrais même mon billet d'avion dès ce soir.", assura-t-il.

La culpabilité étreignit sa poitrine. Malsaine. Mais elle sourit à nouveau. Menteuse.

.

.

.

.

.

Elle avait pris un taxi pour aller chercher ses affaires à l'appartement. Avait soigneusement rempli deux sacs entiers. Elle avait été vider son compte en banque, et commandé un autre taxi pour ce soir, vingt et une heures. Elle avait tout planifié. Méthodiquement.

Elle s'assit sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôpital et leva les yeux vers la pendule. Plus qu'un petit quart d'heure. Elle tourna son billet d'avion entre ses doigts fins. Relisant encore et encore l'intitulé de son vol et sa destination.

Elle s'en allait. Sans dire au revoir. Lâche.

Elle fuyait. Elle fuyait sa vie d'avant. Et ceux qui en faisaient partie. Sa vie telle qu'elle aurait dû être.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Alors, vos avis ?_

_J'avoue que, personnellement, ce chapitre me laisse plutôt sceptique. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser. Bien ou mal._

_Vos remarques sont donc les bienvenues…_

_Biz & à bientôt._

_Temperance._


	3. Dangerous Quadrille

_Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous!_

_Voici donc ce chapitre 3 avec, comme promis, la rencontre tant attendue avec notre Jasper... qui, à vrai dire, n'est ni le kiné d'Alice, ni son psy, ni son nouveau partenaire, ni...Je ne sais plus quoi d'autre, en fait! Vous avez toutes rivalisé d'inventivité quant à son identité ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_"Les nuages survolent ton cœur, mais ne s'impriment pas. Comme une enfant gâtée à qui on offre un jouet. Elle bat des mains, s'amuse un moment puis le laisse tomber. Pour passer à un autre. Encore plus grand, encore plus beau, encore plus décevant. Rien ne pourra combler le vide de ton cœur. Tu ne sais plus quoi rechercher pour te faire trembler... Il te faut des orages, des ouragans pour que tu éprouves une petite, une toute petite émotion. Tu en deviens dangereuse, prends garde, tu vas te fracasser."_

_Katherine Pancol._

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**A Dangerous Quadrille**_

* * *

Un rayon de soleil perturbateur vint frapper son visage endormi, la tirant de son sommeil. Désagréablement. Alice rabattit le drap fin sur sa tête, tentant vainement de se soustraire aux rayons lumineux déjà brûlants. Elle gémit de dépit, étouffant rapidement sous les draps immaculés. Elle roula sur le côté, jetant un coup d'oeil à son réveil, et gémit à nouveau. Il était encore tôt. Trop tôt pour bouger. Trop tôt pour se lever. Trop tôt pour qu'il fasse déjà si chaud.

Elle s'extirpa néanmoins de son lit en soupirant. Ses jambes meurtries eurent un élancement douloureux lorsqu'elle se leva et les posa au sol. Ses chevilles, surtout, étaient douloureuses le matin. Comme engourdies. Puis traversées d'une décharge douloureuse qui la faisait parfois gémir. Qui faisait écho à celle de son âme.

Comme chaque matin, cette douleur fugace lui rappela la première fois qu'elle avait posé les pieds par terre après son accident. Trois semaines après ce dernier, en fait. Emmett n'était pas venu, finalement. La sensation avait été étrange. Nouvelle. Aidée du kiné et de l'infirmière, dans sa chambre impersonnelle d'hôpital, elle avait réussi à faire quelques pas chancelants. Mal assurés. Elle qui avait toujours eu une démarche franche. Dansante. Sautillante.

Elle s'arracha à ce souvenir. Douloureux. Pour revenir dans le présent. Non moins douloureux. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, comme pour refouler des larmes imaginaires. Elle n'avait plus de larmes. Depuis longtemps.

Elle avança sur le carrelage froid de sa chambre, contact agréable dans la pièce qui commençait à s'emplir d'une chaleur lourde. Etouffante. Suffocante. Par la large fenêtre de sa chambre, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la ville déjà animée. San Angelo. Au coeur du Texas. Les façades immaculées des maisons et des immeubles s'étendant devant elle reflétaient les rayons lumineux, abîmant ses yeux encore engourdis de sommeil. Elle tira le rideau d'un geste sec. Agacé.

Bien malgré elle, Alice songea une nouvelle fois à la petite bourgade dans laquelle elle avait grandi, au climat tempéré et pluvieux. Forks. Un sourire amer vint étirer ses lèvres fines. Et aujourd'hui, San Angelo. Quoi de plus dépaysant ? Mais c'était là le but de la chose. C'était ce qu'elle avait voulu avant tout. Du dépaysement. Du changement. Du soleil. De la chaleur. Pour oublier. Le froid. La pluie. La glace. Peine perdue. Il lui suffisait de clore les paupières pour revoir le scintillement de cette dernière. Pur. Enchanteur. Souvenir parfaitement intact. Et ressentir aussitôt le manque. Lancinant. Terrifiant.

Son téléphone portable vibra sur la petite table de sa cuisine. D'un pas traînant, elle fit quelques pas de plus pour s'en saisir, d'une main tremblotante. Elle déverrouilla l'écran et effaça le message de sa mère sans même le lire. Comme chaque matin. Machinalement. C'était plus facile ainsi. Beaucoup plus facile. Ne pas lire les messages pour ne pas craquer. Ne pas les conserver de peur d'y revenir, dans un moment de faiblesse passagère.

Elle ne pouvait pas retourner là-bas. Ne devait pas y retourner. Elle se disait qu'elle y arriverait sans eux. Et qu'ils y arriveraient sans elle. Qu'ils y arriveraient tous. A oublier. A s'oublier. Elle se disait que c'était mieux ainsi. Elle se disait que les messages finiraient par s'espacer. Puis disparaître. Mais elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour prédire l'avenir.

Elle reposa fermement le téléphone sur la table. Un peu trop brusquement. Pour ne pas céder. Et l'appeler. Appeler sa mère. Et entendre sa voix douce, réconfortante. Qui apaiserait immanquablement sa douleur. Qui lui assurerait que tout ceci n'était qu'une mauvaise période. Que ça passerait. Que tout s'arrangerait. Qu'elle était jeune et que l'avenir s'ouvrait devant elle.

Illusions. Foutaises. Mensonges.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains d'un pas lourd, se dévêtit et entra dans la cabine de douche. Elle laissa l'eau tiède couler sur son corps moite de transpiration. Longtemps. Semblant apaiser ses blessures un moment. Réveillant ses articulations rouillées. Ankylosées. Après que ses os brisés et rafistolés soient restés trop longtemps immobiles.

Elle sortit de la douche et ne put éviter de croiser son reflet dans le large miroir face à elle. Comme chaque matin. Et comme chaque matin, elle s'y observa minutieusement. Sceptique. Elle regarda ses hanches qui s'étaient imperceptiblement arrondies. Ses cuisses fines, à la pâleur presque translucide. Son ventre plat. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un moment sur sa poitrine autrefois si menue. Conséquence inattendue de son accident, elle avait pris du poids. Pas énormément. Mais assez pour transformer un peu plus chaque jour le corps ferme, athlétique et musclé qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours.

Elle termina son examen par son visage, scrutant d'un oeil critique ses lèvres pâles et fines, ses joues un peu plus rebondies, les larges cernes qui s'étalaient sous son regard vague, perdu, et finit par ses boucles de jais qui retombaient délicatement sur ses épaules frêles. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, agacée, et sentit monter en elle ce sentiment si familier de son enfance. Celui qui précédait chacune des bêtises qu'elle partageait avec ses frères.

Et impulsivement, elle saisit les ciseaux qui traînaient près du lavabo. Sa main resta un instant suspendue dans les airs, enroulée autour des ciseaux, comme hésitante, avant qu'elle ne se décide à tailler sa chevelure. Satisfaite, Alice contempla les larges boucles brunes s'échouer les unes après les autres dans le lavabo, contrastant fermement avec la pureté de l'émail.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle reposa calmement les ciseaux à leur place initiale et, jetant à peine un coup d'oeil à son nouveau reflet, se détourna pour s'habiller. Après quoi, elle regagna sa chambre et se rallongea. Tout juste midi. Comme tous les jours. Elle sourit, légèrement apaisée.

C'était parfait. sa vie était en train de redevenir impeccablement programmée. Routinière. Millimétrée. Ne lui permettant pas de penser à autre chose que ses activités quotidiennes.

C'était parfait.

.

.

.

.

.

Machinalement, Alice porta sa main à ses cheveux désormais courts, y glissant facilement les doigts. Se mordillant les lèvres en les sentant si désordonnés. Jane avait poussé des cris horrifiés en la voyant débarquer ainsi.

Elle saisit le torchon négligemment jeté sur son épaule et essuya une nouvelle table, y frottant énergiquement les tâches de bière et les traces de doigts. Jusqu'à ce que la surface lisse brille parfaitement sous les néons chaleureux du bar. Elle souleva les deux tabourets en bois et les retourna l'un à côté de l'autre sur la table.

Relevant la tête et se tenant le bas du dos, courbaturée, elle croisa le regard de Jane. Cette dernière, astiquant les verres avec soin, lui adressa un sourire fatigué, auquel Alice répondit aussitôt. Puis, sa collègue et amie lui désigna du menton les deux derniers clients au bar, levant les yeux au ciel. Alice haussa les épaules. C'étaient toujours les mêmes, à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Marcus et Caïus, deux vieux cousins du coin. Marcus n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la mort de sa femme, des années auparavant ; et Caïus avait toujours eu un goût un peu trop prononcé pour la boisson. Pas méchants pour deux sous. Juste un peu perdus. Comme elle, en fait.

Alice soupira, consternée de voir à quel point elle pouvait les comprendre. A quel point elle pouvait leur ressembler. Solitaire. Morose. Et certains soirs, la plupart même, elle non plus n'avait guère envie de regagner son minuscule appartement désert.

Elle s'attaqua à une nouvelle table en serrant les dents. Lorsqu'elle y hissa les tabourets, Marcus passa la porte du bar en les saluant, Jane et elle. Caïus le suivit quelques minutes plus tard, comme chaque soir.

Après leur départ, Alice passa un coup de balai rapide dans la salle déserte tandis que Jane terminait sa plonge. Puis, elles éteignirent les lumières et sortirent en fermant à clef derrière elles. Il était deux heures du matin. Jane salua Alice et s'éloigna rapidement dans la nuit chaude. Cette dernière regarda la chevelure blonde de son amie s'éloigner dans l'obscurité et écouta ses pas décroître, jusqu'à ne plus les entendre.

Elle fixa l'enseigne lumineuse du bar de ses yeux fatigués, observant le tressautement du néon rouge sur certaines lettres. Le _Concho, _tenait son nom de sa proximité avec le fleuve du même nom qui traversait la ville, berçant le quartier de son grondement sourd et continu. Alice cligna des yeux et s'arracha à sa contemplation sans but, prenant la direction de son immeuble d'un pas rapide.

Elle goutta à la sensation de la légère brise nocturne sur la peau nue de ses bras, brisant un instant la chaleur lourde de la nuit. Elle bifurqua à l'angle de la rue et remonta la petite avenue éclairée de lampadaires. Pas âme qui vive. Pas un bruit. Pas une voiture. Elle s'engouffra dans le petit parc faiblement éclairé et passa le petit pont de pierres qui enjambait le fleuve. Un instant, son regard se perdit dans les eaux sombres et tourbillonnantes de ce dernier, mais elle passa rapidement son chemin.

Deux rues plus loin, après être sortie du parc, elle atteignit enfin sa destination. Elle tourna la clef dans la serrure de son appartement au rez-de-chaussée, claqua la porte derrière elle, et elle se dirigea tout droit vers son lit où elle s'effondra, toute habillée. Comme chaque soir. Et comme chaque soir, elle s'endormit aussitôt. Sombrant dans un sommeil lourd. Sans rêves.

Il n'y avait plus de rêves.

.

.

.

.

.

Elle récupéra son courrier dans sa boîte aux lettres, jetant un vague coup d'oeil aux quelques enveloppes. Pubs. Factures.

"Alice !"

Elle sursauta, surprise, avant de faire volte-face et de se retrouver nez à nez avec sa voisine du dessus. Une vieille dame, qui portait encore ses robes à fleurs des années soixante auxquelles Alice ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver un style fou.

"Je suis bien contente de vous trouver ici, ma petite !, s'exclama-t-elle. Je n'osais pas venir sonner chez vous, je ne sais jamais quand est-ce que vous êtes réveillée... J'ai toujours peur de vous sortir du lit !"

Alice ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la gentillesse de la vieille femme.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous, Mme Harrison ?"

"Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas venir boire une tasse de thé avec moi, pour commencer ? Ca me tiendrait compagnie un moment !"

Alice retint un rire, hésita en regardant rapidement sa montre, et finit par accepter. Ce n'était que le début de l'après-midi, elle aurait le temps de faire une petite sieste avant d'aller travailler. Mme Harrison parut ravie, et Alice la suivit jusqu'à son petit appartement au premier étage. Elle remarqua combien il coutait à la vieille femme de monter la petite dizaine de marches séparant les deux étages et songea à lui apporter son courrier quotidien.

Elle aimait bien l'ambiance rétro qui régnait dans le petit appartement coquet de sa voisine. Elle était déjà venue, mais n'y était jamais restée très longtemps. Un fois pour lui déposer un colis qu'elle avait récupéré à sa place, une autre pour lui ramener une robe qu'elle lui avait recousu. Mme Harrison la fit asseoir sur le petit sofa de tissu rose, et Alice s'enfonça dans les coussins moelleux avec délice. Un instant, ses paupières papillonnèrent mais elle se reprit, se redressant brusquement tandis que Mme Harrison déposait déjà un plateau avec théière, tasse, cuillères, sucre et lait sur la petite table basse en acajou. Alice la soupçonna alors de l'avoir guettée par la fenêtre de son salon, pour l'attraper au vol lorsqu'elle irait récupérer son courrier.

Elle interrogea sa voisine du regard alors que cette dernière lui tendait une tasse de thé brûlante.

"Encore une fois, j'aurais besoin de vos doigts magiques, ma petite !", avoua-t-elle finalement.

Alice haussa les sourcils. Ce n'était donc que ça...

"Aucun problème...", fit-elle, laconique.

"Voyez-vous, j'ai une de mes robes préférées que j'ai accroché hier, et vous aviez fait un travail tellement remarquable la dernière fois... Qui vous a donc appris à coudre ainsi ?", questionna-t-elle.

Alice haussa les épaules.

"Je n'en sais trop rien...

- Votre mère, peut-être ?

- Peut-être...", souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

"Vraiment, vous êtes sûre que cela ne vous ennuie pas ?", continua-t-elle, ne semblant pas se formaliser du mutisme soudain de son invitée.

"Aucun problème, vraiment, Mme Harrison.", répéta Alice, coupant la vieille femme. "Faîtes-moi donc voir cette robe !", proposa-t-elle avant de prendre quelques gorgées de thé.

Sa voisine se leva, et disparut dans ce qui devait être sa chambre si la disposition de son appartement était la même que le sien. Elle revint rapidement, un bout de tissu à la main, qu'elle lui tendit. Alice s'en saisit, appréciant la fluidité du tissu, avant de la déplier devant elle, en tendant les bras. C'était une robe de style sixty, rouge à pois noirs, cintrée, et irrésistiblement élégante.

"Oh, je ne la mets plus beaucoup...", lança Mrs Harrison à ses côtés. "Elle me serre un peu maintenant... Mais elle est liée à pas mal de souvenirs...

- De bons souvenirs, j'imagine...", nota Alice.

La vieille femme sourit, nostalgique.

"Oh, oui ! De très bons souvenirs ! J'avais rencontré mon défunt mari dans cette robe... Et je la mettais souvent pour aller danser ! Mon Dieu, j'allais si souvent danser ! C'était tellement fantastique !"

Alice partagea son sourire nostalgique.

"Je vous imagine parfaitement...", souffla-t-elle.

"Et vous, alors ? Avec un corps et un minois comme le votre, vous devez faire des ravages sur la piste de danse ! Vous aimez ça ?

- Danser ?", s'étonna Alice.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, buvant quelques gorgées supplémentaires de son thé déjà tiède. Elle se revit en tenue de gala, répétant sa chorégraphie pieds nus dans les vestiaires, la musique se jouant dans sa tête. Elle revit toutes les compétitions, où elle virevoltait sur la glace. Elle se revit au bal du lycée danser ce slow langoureux avec son premier petit ami. Elle se revit à la soirée des vingt-cinq ans d'Emmett, grisée, se déhanchant au rythme d'un morceau des _Stones_, Edward à ses côtés. Elle se revit à la soirée de remises des prix médicaux, valsant dans les bras de son père.

"Oui... Oui, j'aimais danser...", murmura-t-elle.

Elle revit l'éclat des yeux de son père et se leva brusquement, ses doigts se crispant sur le vieux tissu.

"Je dois y aller, je vous la rapporte rapidement...", promit-elle en désignant la robe.

Elle prit rapidement congé tandis que la vieille femme insistait pour la payer au moins vingt dollars. Elle finit par céder, pour pouvoir s'en aller. Elle courut presque jusqu'à son appartement, en ouvrit la porte, et la referma, s'y adossant, le souffle soudain court. Elle déglutit péniblement.

Voilà pourquoi elle était si solitaire depuis son arrivée au Texas deux mois auparavant. Les gens parlaient trop. Posaient des questions. Trop de questions.

.

.

.

.

.

Alice poussa la porte d'entrée du cabinet médical et grimaça. Comme toujours, cette dernière était pleine. Elle s'assit sur la chaise inconfortable la plus près de la porte d'entrée. Résignée. La porte s'ouvrit et le kinésithérapeute fit entrer une femme d'une soixante d'années, à la peau tannée par le soleil. Alice observa tour à tour les autres patients, son regard glissant sur eux sans pour autant les détailler. Un vieillard dont les mains tremblaient sur sa canne, et dont les vêtements empestaient la naphtaline, bien qu'il soit à l'autre bout de la petite pièce. Elle plissa le nez. Une vieille femme à moitié endormie sur sa chaise. Un homme d'à peu près son âge, en fauteuil roulant. Et elle.

Elle renifla, dépitée. Le psy, elle avait laissé tomber. Elle ne voulait pas _parler _de son accident. Elle voulait l'_oublier. _Impossible en continuant ces séances de psychothérapie. Mais le kiné, elle n'avait pas le choix. Ses articulations rouillées en avaient besoin. Pas seulement à cause des broches et clous en tout genre qu'elle avait dans les jambes et l'épaule droite. Mais aussi parce que la pratique intensive de son sport durant toutes ces années lui avait, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, bousillé les articulations à petit feu. Certains matins, elle avait l'impression d'être dans le corps d'une petite vieille.

Elle soupira en tendant la main pour attraper un magazine au hasard sur la petite table basse trônant au milieu de la pièce. Elle se plongea dans une lecture totalement distraite d'un article au sujet de la nouvelle médecine robotisée, ne relevant la tête que lorsque le kiné faisait entrer une nouvelle personne dans son cabinet de travail, ou lorsque la porte s'ouvrait sur un nouveau patient. Deux autres personnes âgées entrèrent, et une femme, jeune, tenant un enfant handicapé dans ses bras.

Alice consulta sa montre et reposa son magazine. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant aller sa tête en arrière, contre le mur blanc. Elle n'aimait pas venir ici. Pour deux raisons. La première étant la population qu'elle y trouvait. Contrastant si fortement avec elle, du moins l'espérait-elle. Déprimante.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, la faisant sursauter. C'était son tour. Le kiné, une quarantaine d'années, lui adressa un grand sourire, dévoilant ses dents trop blanches.

"Bonjour, Alice !", la salua-t-il. Elle eut un sourire forcé. "Alors, comment va ma patineuse préférée ?"

Elle grimaça. Ce type avait son dossier médical.

C'était la deuxième raison.

.

.

.

.

.

"Allez, Alice !", supplia Jane pour la énième fois.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je ne connaîtrais personne, Jane...", tenta-t-elle à nouveau.

"Alice ! Tous mes amis t'apprécieront, tu verras, vous ferez vite connaissance ! Et puis, je pourrais peut-être te présenter quelqu'un !S'il te plaît ! Tu ne sors jamais ! Ca te fera du bien de voir un peu de monde !"

Ellen'aimait pas voir du monde. Elle n'aimait plus voir du monde.

"Tu es toujours cloîtrée chez toi comme une vieille !", assena Jane.

Alice grimaça, retenant une exclamation. Mais elle ne dit rien. Jane avait raison. Vieille. Oui. Elle se sentait si vieille parfois. Souvent.

Elle surprit les regards chocolat de Caïus et Marcus sur elle, qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la conversation, attendant qu'on les y invite pour donner leur avis. Elle fit un signe de la main dans leur direction, et ils ne se firent pas prier.

"Jane a raison, Alice. Tu es jeune, il faut que tu profites un peu de la vie !", commença Marcus.

_Profiter de la vie. _

Elle se retint de ricaner.

"Vas-y !", renchérit Caïus, toujours plus pragmatique.

Elle soupira longuement. Et céda.

"D'accord !", souffla-t-elle.

Jane poussa un cri victorieux, et sautilla sur place, faisant virevolter en tout sens sa chevelure de blé.

"Bon, il faudra que tu t'arranges un peu quand même. Faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux et tes vêtements ! Mais ça va être génial, tu verras !"

Alice gémit pour toute réponse, ayant soudain l'impression d'avoir fait une grosse erreur.

C'est pourtant ainsi qu'elle se retrouva devant le _Concho_ le dimanche soir suivant, à vingt-et-une heures tapantes. Elle aperçut la voiture de Jane débouler au coin de la rue avant d'avoir trop eu le temps de tergiverser. Celle-ci s'arrêta à son niveau et Alice grimpa à l'intérieur. Jane la dévisagea d'un œil critique et fit la moue.

"Tu aurais pu faire un effort !", commenta-t-elle, une once de reproches dans la voix. "Tu es habillée comme tous les jours...", déplora-t-elle.

Alice avisa la petite robe noire de son amie et sa coiffure sophistiquée, avant d'hausser les épaules et de se caler dans le siège en bouclant sa ceinture. Jane démarra et elle se laissa bercer par le ronronnement du moteur. Elle remarqua un paquet de cigarettes sur le tableau de bord et s'en saisit, lançant un regard interrogateur à Jane qui avait suivit son geste du regard.

"Tu fumes ?", questionna Alice, étonnée.

Jane secoua la tête.

"Non. C'est la voiture de ma mère... Bien que j'avoue m'être laissée tenter quelquefois...", avoua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Alice sourit à ces mots. Avant de songer qu'elle se trouvait dans la voiture de sa patronne. Heidi. La mère de Jane. La propriétaire du _Concho. _Et cela lui parut assez incongru sur le moment. Elle reporta son attention sur la vitre, regardant défiler les lumières floues des lampadaires. Elle ne venait pas souvent au centre ville. Quasiment jamais, en fait. Mais entre le vitesse de la voiture et l'obscurité de la nuit, elle ne put guère en distinguer grand chose de plus que ce qu'elle connaissait déjà. Jane ralentit puis se gara. Alice aperçut une enseigne clignotante bleue au loin.

"Tu vas voir, cette boîte est géniale !", assura Jane.

Alice se retint de lui dire que géniale ou non, elles n'avaient guère le choix, puisque c'était sans doute la seule de la ville ouverte un dimanche soir.

Elles firent quelques pas sur le trottoir et parvinrent à l'entrée de la petite boîte. Il n'y avait pas de fille d'attente aussi se présentèrent-elles directement face au videur. Ce dernier sembla reconnaître Jane mais avisa Alice en fronçant les sourcils.

"Elle est avec moi !", lança Jane.

Et il s'effaça pour les laisser passer. Alice se dit que son amie devait vraiment venir souvent ici.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, elle fut immédiatement assaillie par le bruit. Trop fort. Puis la foule. Trop compacte. Lui donnant le tournis. Elle se cramponna au bras menu de Jane, celle-ci continuant à avancer, fendant la foule avec aisance, jusqu'au bar. Deux filles de son âge l'y attendaient visiblement, et Alice se sentit soudain beaucoup trop vieille. Bien qu'elle ne dût avoir qu'un ou deux ans d'écart avec elles. Un couple les rejoignirent bientôt, puis trois garçons.

Alice les regarda, en retrait, essayer de se parler à grand renfort de gestes en tous sens, la musique trop forte couvrant leurs voix. Jane la désigna d'un mouvement de main à un des trois garçons arrivés les derniers. Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. C'était ridicule. Absolument ridicule.

Elle se hissa sur un des hauts tabourets du bar et fit signe au serveur. Elle lui hurla sa commande dans l'oreille, et le regarda s'éloigner. D'un œil critique, elle le regarda saisir le verre sur l'étagère derrière lui et décortiqua tous ses gestes tandis qu'il lui préparait son martini blanc, grimaçant à intervalles réguliers.

Il déposa le verre devant elle alors que l'ami de Jane venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle avec un grand sourire engageant. Séducteur. Alice refoula une vague de nausées, et saisissant son verre, le vidant quasiment d'un trait. Avant de faire à nouveau signe au barman. Le garçon tenta d'engager le conversation, mais elle se détourna. Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang. Souhaitant plus que toute autre chose se trouver ailleurs qu'à cet endroit en cet instant. Elle vida son deuxième verre et soupira en sentant l'alcool se répandre dans son corps, le détendant légèrement.

Elle remarqua que ses mains tremblaient.

Trop de bruit. Musique infâme. Qui lui martelait les tempes.

Trop de monde. Adolescents bourrés d'hormones. Inintéressants.

Elle vida un troisième verre, fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de billets, déposa ces derniers sur le comptoir et sauta de son tabouret, la tête lui tourna et elle chercha Jane des yeux dans la salle sombre. Ne la trouvant pas, elle se résigna à se pencher vers le garçon toujours à ses côtés.

"Tu diras à Jane que je suis partie à pied...", hurla-t-elle.

Elle vit qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, allant certainement lui proposer de la ramener, et elle s'éloigna rapidement. Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de la boîte, elle retint un cri de soulagement. Sous les yeux étonnés du vigile, elle s'adossa au mur, inspirant de longues bouffées d'air frais. Sentant l'oppression et la panique diminuer progressivement. Le trottoir était quasiment désert. Elle leva les mains devant elle. Elles ne tremblaient plus.

.

.

.

.

.

Alice se retourna dans son lit, réveillée par le jour qui filtrait à travers les épais rideaux. Elle fronça les sourcils et garda fermement ses yeux clos, tentant de rattraper le sommeil qui s'enfuyait déjà. Trop tôt. Elle gémit en roulant à plat ventre sur son matelas. La bouche pâteuse. Les paupières lourdes. Elle jeta un œil au cadran de son réveil. Huit heures. Tout juste. Elle gémit à nouveau, dépitée.

Puis, elle finit par se lever, ôta ses vêtements de la veille, et enfila un peignoir en coton qu'elle enroula autour d'elle. Une douleur lancinante lui vrillait les tempes. Elle n'était pas habituée à boire de l'alcool. Elle traîna des pieds jusqu'à sa cuisine, et attrapa un sachet d'aspirine dans le petit tiroir sous l'évier. Elle en versa le contenu dans un verre et le remplit d'eau du robinet avant de l'avaler d'un trait en grimaçant sous le goût amer. Après quoi, elle ouvrit son frigo, en évaluant le contenu restreint. Elle se servit finalement un verre de lait et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper le paquet de céréales au miel dans le placard au-dessus de la gaziniere. Enfin, le verre dans une main et les céréales dans l'autre, elle se traîna jusqu'au canapé dans lequel elle s'affala.

Elle soupira et chercha à tâtons la télécommande de la télé, coincée entre deux coussins. Elle alluma le téléviseur et regardant distraitement les images défilant sous ses yeux fatigués, tout en mâchonnant ses céréales. Gouttant leur goût de miel et leur croustillant sous ses dents. Retrouvant les saveurs de son enfance. En fermant les yeux, elle aurait presque pu voir Emmett ennuyer Edward sous le regard courroucé de leur mère, alors qu'ils étaient tous attablés dans la cuisine lumineuse. Son père aurait débarqué en coup de vent, les embrassant rapidement tour à tour avant de les quitter. Le regard de leur mère couvant chacun de ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la pièce. L'amour inconditionnel dans ses yeux caramel.

Alice serra les dents et garda les paupières résolument ouvertes. Comme pour faire écho à ses souvenirs douloureux, son portable vibra sur la table basse, comme chaque matin. Elle ne broncha pas, et ne s'en saisit même pas, continuant à fixer l'écran de télévision d'un regard vide.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son verre de lait, elle tripota la télécommande et changea plusieurs fois de chaîne, avant d'en choisir une, au hasard. Et l'image qui apparut devant elle la figea. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler, et sentit un goût de fer contre sa langue. Bientôt remplacé par un filet de bile.

Sous ses yeux se tenait un visage qu'elle avait côtoyé au quotidien durant deux ans. Deux longues années. Un visage qu'elle avait apprécié. Un visage qu'elle avait admiré. Un visage qu'elle avait embrassé. Et qu'elle n'avait plus revu depuis ce fameux jour, plus de trois mois auparavant. Elle observa son corps svelte et ferme glisser sur la glace immaculée, tel qu'elle l'avait toujours connu. Ses pieds chaussés de ses patins sombres fendant la surface lisse avec assurance. Et près de lui se tenait une femme magnifique. Vaguement familière. Grande, mince, d'un roux flamboyant. Leurs silhouettes, leurs corps, s'accordaient parfaitement.

Et elle se souvint finalement d'avoir déjà vu cette femme, en chair et en os, à la patinoire. Elle se souvint de son sourire plein d'assurance, presque moqueur. Et de son regard métallique, dangereux.

Elle croisa le regard azuréen de James alors que dans son esprit s'assemblaient les différentes pièces d'un puzzle ignoble. Était-ce possible ?

Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. James. Et elle revit ses bras. Ses bras qui ne s'étaient pas tendus vers elle. Ses bras qui ne l'avaient pas rattrapée. Et l'éclat de ses yeux à cet instant précis. Satisfaits. Durs. Implacables.

Elle se leva brusquement, courant jusqu'aux toilettes, les atteignant juste à temps pour vomir tout son petit déjeuner. Et bien plus. Elle vomit toute sa souffrance, tout son dégoût, toute sa colère.

Puis, elle glissa au sol et resta longtemps le visage appuyé contre le carrelage froid, prise de frissons incontrôlables. L'image de James, fendant la glace avec sa nouvelle partenaire, pas si inconnue que ça, et effectuant _leur _chorégraphie ne la quittait pas. Une nouvelle vague de nausées la prit, qu'elle parvint à contenir. Plus que le dégoût, plus que la colère, il y avait ce manque. Plus que sa famille, plus que tout. La glace lui manquait. Atrocement.

Sa vie avait tourné autour du patinage. Entièrement. Et aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus rien. Plus rien.

Et elle ne savait pas comment vivre sans le patinage. Sans la glace. Ça faisait trois mois, et elle ne savait toujours pas comment faire. Comment trouver un moyen d'avancer. De vivre sans ce qui avait été sa vie durant toutes ces années. Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne _pouvait _pas.

Elle n'avait plus la force.

Elle n'avait plus l'envie.

Elle n'avait plus rien.

.

.

.

.

.

Elle hissait les hauts tabourets de bois sur les petites tables. Épuisée. Plus que jamais. Épuisée physiquement. Épuisée _mentalement. _

"Allez, Alice ! On s'active !", aboya Heidi, sa patronne, derrière elle. "Jane est de repos ce soir, tu as encore toute la plonge à faire !"

Elle serra les dents, se dirigeant vers le bar, comme une automate. Elle plongea les mains dans l'eau savonneuse et commença à nettoyer les verres, les mettant à égoutter à un rythme régulier sur le plan de travail. Marcus lui lança un regard compatissant tandis qu'elle entendait tout juste les nouvelles récriminations d'Heidi dans son dos. Elle observa la main ridée de Marcus, refermée sur son verre de whisky, aux reflets chauds, l'enserrant comme le plus précieux des trésors. Peut-être devrait-elle essayer? Elle sourit doucement au vieil homme avant de secouer la tête. À quoi bon? Pourquoi? Pour _quoi _devait-elle se battre? Que lui restait-il?

La réponse vint aussitôt à son esprit et sa netteté la fit chanceler. Rien. Il ne lui restait rien. Rien pour quoi se battre. Rien pour quoi espérer. Rien pour quoi avancer. Rien pour quoi continuer.

Mécaniquement, elle essuya les verres un à un et les rangea minutieusement. Marcus sortit, suivi de près par Caïus, puis Heidi, qui lui fit mille recommandations avant de la quitter. Elle lava les deux derniers verres, essuya le bar, la table où était assis Marcus, y monta les tabourets et balaya la salle. Puis, elle sortit en fermant à clef derrière elle et, comme chaque soir, elle prit une minute pour observer l'enseigne lumineuse du bar.

Puis, Alice s'éloigna dans la ruelle sombre. Elle entra dans le parc et fut aussitôt assaillie par le grondement sourd, menaçant, du fleuve Concho. Elle atteignit le pont et ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de la rambarde de fer verte. Dans l'obscurité, elle fixa les eaux sombres sous ses pieds. Tourbillonnantes. Le vent chaud vint caresser son visage et ses bras, accentuant son malaise. Et les eaux fraîches du fleuve lui parurent tout à coup infiniment accueillantes.

Elle lâcha son sac, qui tomba au sol dans un bruit mat, et enjamba le parapet, hypnotisée par les eaux dangereuses de la rivière. Et tout fut soudain plus clair. C'était le moyen. Le seul. Elle ferma les paupières et les images défilèrent d'elles-mêmes sous ses yeux. James. Sa chute. L'hôpital. La souffrance.

Alice se tint en équilibre sur le rebord en pierre du petit pont, ses mains moites glissant sur la rambarde derrière elle, accélérant le moment de son plongeon vers les eaux troubles grondant sous elle. Elle inspira profondément. Plusieurs fois. Avant d'avancer son pied droit dans le vide. Puis, elle lâcha la rambarde et s'apprêta à plonger, prête à se laisser engloutir par les eaux.

Mais alors qu'elle basculait en avant, deux bras forts la saisirent fermement sous les bras, la plaquant contre parapet. Elle gémit de douleur lorsque le bas de son dos heurta le fer, et retrouva instantanément ses esprits. Effarée. Hébétée.

Les deux bras qui l'avaient retenue la soulevèrent dans les airs, la faisant repasser de l'autre côté de la rambarde. Du bon côté. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et elle tremblait comme une feuille malgré la chaleur étouffante. Elle avait sauté. Elle avait _vraiment _sauté. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle en était donc arrivée là ?

Elle leva la tête vers l'homme qui l'avait secourue. L'obscurité du parc et les larmes brouillant sa vue l'empêchèrent de distinguer clairement son visage. Elle perçut cependant l'éclat de ses yeux bleus.

"Ça va ?", demanda-t-il.

Sa voix, rauque, chaude, avait un accent du sud très prononcé. Elle la rassura aussitôt. Alice ferma un instant les paupières, ravalant ses larmes, et lui adressa un petit sourire. Faux.

"Vous avez failli être en retard...", tenta-t-elle. Mais le tremblement de sa voix fit sonner faux sa tentative de plaisanterie.

L'homme sourit néanmoins. Il tenait toujours ses bras.

"Désolé, M'dame...", souffla-t-il.

Et les larmes ressurgirent sans qu'elle puisse les refouler une nouvelle fois, inondant ses yeux, dévalant ses joues.


	4. Hesitant Ballet

_Bonsoir à tous!_

_Me voilà donc enfin de retour sur ff ! Comme dit précédemment, j'ai été frappée par le syndrome page blanche... Mais après un petit séjour au Mexique – non, non, ne soyez donc pas jalouses :p -, je reviens les batteries rechargées à bloc, et plein d'idées en tête (oui, plus de dix heures d'avion, ça laisse le temps de réfléchir...) !_

_J'ai donc remanié un peu les premiers chapitres avant de me lancer dans cette suite. Le rating a aussi changé... Je vous conseille donc de reprendre depuis le début. Enfin, de toute façon, vous êtes vraiment trop fortes si vous vous souvenez de tout après tout ce temps!_

_Brefouille, je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

* * *

_« La possibilité de vivre commence dans le regard de l'autre. »_

_Michel Houellebecq._

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 4**_

_**Hesitant Ballet**_

* * *

.

.  
Alice émergea de son sommeil avec difficulté. Comme souvent. Les paupières lourdes. Douloureuses. Son esprit embrouillé capta les effluves de lavande et la douceur des draps sous son corps meurtri. Inhabituels. Elle bougea légèrement, appréciant la fraîcheur du tissu fin sur ses bras nus. Soupirant d'aise. Encore embrumée de sommeil, elle crut un instant infime être de retour à Forks, bercée par sa fraîcheur continuelle. Appréciable. Elle ouvrit les yeux sans les refermer aussitôt. Bercée par la douce pénombre.

Et elle se redressa brusquement, face à l'évidence qui la frappa. Elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Absolument pas. Et puis, les détails de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire. Comme les morceaux éparpillés d'un puzzle se rassemblant progressivement. La nuit noire. La chaleur étouffante, moite. Le grondement du fleuve. Le parapet du petit pont, si facile à enjamber. L'attraction quasi-irrésistible des eaux sombres, agitées. Des bras solides. S'enroulant autour d'elle. L'enveloppant toute entière. Salvateurs. Une voix à l'accent du sud, trébuchant sur les voyelles. Rude. Et douce, aussi. Et des prunelles aux éclats d'azur. Des larmes intarissables. Un trajet en voiture.

Engoncée dans ses vêtements de la veille, elle s'extirpa du lit. Tremblante. Ses pieds nus glissèrent sur le parquet tiède de la chambre. Elle grimaça un instant à la douleur matinale de ses chevilles. Elle s'était levée trop vite. Hésitante, elle poussa la porte de la chambre, s'habituant rapidement à la clarté du petit couloir devant lequel elle se trouvait. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être mais à en juger par les rayons brûlants et aveuglants du soleil qui perçaient par la moindre fenêtre, il était déjà tard. Beaucoup trop tard.

Elle s'avança dans le couloir étroit, risquant un regard par l'une des trois petites fenêtres qui l'éclairait. La vue était trop haute. Elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit.

Un bruit de vaisselle lui parvint. Proche. Faisant battre son cœur plus vite. Plus fort. Elle se dirigea vers le bruit, un instant indécise devant la porte la séparant de la pièce d'où il provenait. Et puis, elle se décida enfin à l'ouvrir, dévoilant une cuisine lumineuse et moderne. L'homme de la veille était assis à une petite table en verre devant un ordinateur portable qui semblait capter toute son attention. A sa droite, une tasse de café fumante. Alice plissa le nez sous l'arôme délicieux qui l'atteignit.

La porte grinça légèrement et l'homme releva la tête vers elle. Elle se figea immédiatement. Transpercée. Tétanisée. Par son regard azuréen. Elle le détailla pour la première fois et le trouva beau. Infiniment. Maudissant aussitôt son teint trop clair ne cachant rien du rougissement de ses pommettes.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, durant lequel elle dévora des yeux, avide, son visage aux traits fins et au teint halé. Son nez droit, son menton volontaire et ses lèvres pleines. Et ses cheveux dorés, illuminés par les rayons du soleil qui inondaient la pièce.

"Bonjour !", lança-t-il.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire aimable, creusant une fossette rieuse dans sa joue droite. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, se morigénant mentalement. Inutile de s'attarder sur ce genre de détails. Inutile. Et dangereux.

"Bonjour…", répondit-elle. Sa voix était rauque, encore enrouée de sommeil.

Elle se dandina légèrement sur place. Soudain embarrassée. Affreusement.

"Est-ce que vous voulez manger quelque chose ? Ou un café ?", demanda-t-il en se levant.

Il était grand. Ainsi debout, à contre-jour, sa silhouette lui parut immense.

"Un café…Un café ira très bien…", assura-t-elle.

En réalité, elle était assoiffée et affamée. Mais elle ne demanda rien de plus. Lentement, hésitante, elle s'approcha de la petite table et s'assit sur un des hauts tabourets qui l'entouraient. Soudain embarrassée. Affreusement.

Il déposa une cafetière sur la table, suivie d'un paquet de céréales et d'une brioche, avant de rasseoir face à elle.

"Je suis désolé. C'est tout ce qu'il restait à la boulangerie du coin..."

Elle haussa les sourcils à ces derniers mots. _Il était allé à la boulangerie? _Quel genre de personnes faisaient ça ?

"Ça ira très bien...", balbutia-t-elle. Incrédule.

Il lui servit une tasse de café et elle y rajouta un sucre. Machinalement.

"Je m'appelle Jasper. Jasper Withlock."

Elle pinça les lèvres. Hésitante. Et prononça son nom en espérant qu'il ne connaisse absolument rien au monde du patinage.

"Alice Cullen."

Il se contenta de sourire doucement et elle soupira de soulagement.

"Alice...", répéta-t-il.

Elle frémit. Son prénom ainsi prononcé prenait une toute autre dimension. De vieillot, il passait à élégant. Tentant. Presque érotique. Et elle aimait ça. De toute évidence.

"C'est un joli prénom.", ajouta-t-il en souriant franchement cette fois.

"Merci...", souffla-t-elle, happée par ses prunelles bleues. Envoûtantes. "Vous étiez en train de travailler ?", demanda-t-elle pour masquer sa gêne, en désignant du menton l'ordinateur sur la table.

"Oui. Je suis avocat. Par chance, j'arrive assez souvent à travailler chez moi. Plutôt pratique, surtout par cette chaleur..."

Elle hocha la tête avant d'enfourner un morceau de brioche. Le laissant fondre dans sa bouche. Retrouvant des saveurs oubliées. Lointaines. Bon Dieu, ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'en avait pas mangé. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, savourant le moelleux de la brioche contre son palais. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, elle constata que Jasper ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Elle détourna la tête, embarrassée à nouveau.

"Et ça vous plaît ?"

Il lui lança un regard étonné.

"D'être avocat...", explicita-t-elle.

"Oh ! Eh bien, oui... On peut dire que ça me plaît. Certains jours sont meilleurs que d'autres...

- Je comprends... Aujourd'hui est un bon jour ?"

Il rit doucement et elle frissonna légèrement à ce son. Avant de se gifler mentalement. Il la fixa un instant avant d'affirmer :

"Oui ! Oui, aujourd'hui est plutôt un bon jour."

Ils sourirent en même temps.

"Et vous ? Que faites-vous ?

- Je suis serveuse. Je travaille dans un pub.

- Et ça vous plaît ?", questionna-t-il, l'imitant quelques instants plus tôt.

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posée la question.

"Je n'en sais trop rien, avoua-t-elle, sincère. C'est surtout pour gagner ma vie. Il y a des bons et des mauvais jours."

Ce ne fut qu'en prononçant ces mots qu'elle réalisa leur véracité. Des bons et des mauvais jours. Des mauvais, surtout. Trop de mauvais. Elle passa sa main sur ses paupières gonflées par les larmes de la nuit, les massant légèrement.

"Hier était un mauvais jour ?"

Elle tressaillit à la question, avant d'acquiescer, refoulant de nouvelles larmes. Elle soupira longuement. Elle avala plusieurs gorgées de café avant de se décider à répondre.

"Oui, hier était un mauvais jour. Il y a beaucoup de mauvais jours."

Il hocha la tête.

"Je comprends..."

Elle secoua la tête. Elle en doutait. Qui pouvait comprendre? Réellement ? Qui pouvait comprendre l'explosion de sa vie en mille éclats scintillants ? Comme mille éclats de glace... Qui pouvait comprendre le manque ? Douloureux. Viscéral. La monotonie nouvelle de sa vie. Sans création. Sans glisse. Sans danse. Monotonie fade qui lui donnait parfois envie de hurler.

La gorge nouée, elle se leva lentement et Jasper l'imita immédiatement.

"Je vais y aller.", annonça-t-elle doucement. Prudemment. Contrôlant quasi parfaitement les trémolos de sa voix. "Merci pour le petit déjeuner. Merci pour...cette nuit. Merci pour tout."

Il sourit simplement.

"Au revoir, Alice.", dit-il simplement tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte d'entrée.

Elle ne répondit pas et referma la porte derrière elle. Pourtant ces trois derniers mots martelèrent ses oreilles un long moment. Comme un espoir. Fou. Une promesse . Délirante.

_Au revoir, Alice. _

Au revoir.

.

.

.

.

.

Le bus ralentit puis s'arrêta enfin. Alice se précipita presque au dehors. La chaleur épouvantable de ce début d'après-midi lui parut presque rafraîchissante comparée à la moiteur insupportable du bus. Par habitude, elle chercha machinalement des yeux un coin d'ombre, avant de finalement bifurquer à gauche, suivant les indications fournies par Jane, jointe par téléphone dans la matinée.

Elle ne tarda pas à trouver l'endroit voulu mais hésita un instant devant l'entrée. Indécise. Elle se balança quelques minutes d'un pied sur l'autre. Tendant plusieurs fois la main vers la poignée de la porte sans la saisir. Observant le ballet bien huilé des employés à l'intérieur du petit salon de coiffure. Finalement, elle pinça les lèvres, grogna, et entra enfin. Une des coiffeuses s'avança vers elle, la saluant poliment, tout sourire.

"Bonjour, je voudrais...", elle s'interrompit, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi demander, au final. "Je voudrais que vous essayiez d'arranger ça...", déclara-t-elle finalement, en désignant ses cheveux en bataille.

Elle surprit son reflet dans l'un des nombreux miroirs de la pièce et grimaça en même temps que la coiffeuse qui l'avait accueillie. Ses mèches sombres pointaient en tous sens, mal coupées, désordonnées. Elle soupira devant l'ampleur de la tâche, et intercepta le regard désespéré de la jeune femme sur sa chevelure. Cette dernière la fit cependant asseoir à l'un des trois bacs et commença un shampoing. Alice sourira d'aise sous l'effet de l'eau tiède. Bienfaisante. Et ferma les yeux, un instant apaisée.

.

.

.

.

.

Alice passa une main anxieuse dans ses cheveux. Et pour la énième fois, soupira, rassurée. Ses boucles courtes retombaient sagement sur sa nuque. Douces. Souples. Impeccables.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps à présent, et Alice était en train de faire la plonge, s'avançant sur son travail. Heidi était partie. La soirée était calme. Et elle avait même congédié Jane. Aprés tout, s'il y en avait une qui devait partir lorsque le travail le permettait, c'était Jane. Jane avait une vie. Jane avait un petit ami. Des projets. Des amis. Des soirées. Jane avait une vie.

Alice finit de ranger le dernier verre sur l'étagère et s'empara du torchon traînant sur l'évier dans le but de nettoyer le comptoir.

"Alors, Alice, tu as encore changé de coupe de cheveux ?", lui lança Marcus.

Elle lui sourit, ravie malgré elle qu'il l'ait remarqué.

"Ça te va beaucoup mieux ainsi, affirma-t-il. Pas vrai, Caïus ?", lança-t-il à son compère, assis à une table derrière lui.

"Y'a pas photo ! Laisse tomber le coiffeur de la dernière fois...", renchérit Caïus, en se levant.

Alice esquissa un sourire alors qu'ils déposaient tous les deux leurs verres sur le comptoir, en des claquements secs, distincts, caractéristiques des fins de soirée. Ils la saluèrent, le sourire aux lèvres, et sortirent sans la nuit brûlante.

Elle finit de nettoyer la salle avant de sortir à son tour. Comme chaque soir, la chaleur moite de la nuit l'assaillit brutalement, lui coupant le souffle. Elle ferma le bar et remonta la rue déserte en direction du petit parc.

Lorsqu'elle parvint au fameux petit pont de pierres enjambant le Concho, elle se figea sur place. Sur le pont, une silhouette sombre faisait des allers-retours lents et réguliers. Une silhouette d'homme à en juger par la largeur d'épaules. Elle déglutit péniblement, tentant de maîtriser la peur qui grandissait dans son esprit. Dangereuse. Envahissante.

Elle hésita un instant, évaluant rapidement ses différentes options. Retourner au bar et attendre. Mais combien de temps ? Appeler Heidi depuis le téléphone du comptoir. Mais cette dernière serait furieuse d'être ainsi dérangée à cette heure aussi tardive. Il lui semblait l'entendre pester d'ici. Faire demi-tour et passer par le centre ville. Immense détour, et elle connaissait mal le chemin. De plus, elle n'était pas persuadée que la population rencontrée en centre ville à cette heure-ci soit moins dangereuse que cet individu tapi dans l'ombre devant elle.

Elle inspira profondément, se décidant, et avança vers le petit pont. Lentement. Sur ses gardes, tous les sens aux aguets. Le grondement du Concho couvrit rapidement tous les autres bruits, aussi fixa-t-elle son regard sur la silhouette, guettant le moindre de ses mouvements. Tendue à l'extrême, elle s'engagea néanmoins sur le petit pont de pierres grises, se retenant de courir.

Soudain, l'ombre fondit sur elle, et elle ne put réprimer un cri de pure terreur. Terreur qui retomba brutalement lorsqu'elle croisa un regard bleu désormais familier.

"Jasper ?", balbutia-t-elle, incrédule. Avant que la frayeur retombée ne laisse place à un soulagement nerveux, et que sa voix prenne des intonations suraiguës.

"Vous êtes fou ? J'ai failli mourir de peur ! Que faîtes-vous ici à cette heure ?", hurla-t-elle, au bord de l'hystérie.

"Je vous attendais.", rétorqua-t-il.

Sa colère retomba d'un coup, et Alice se sentit un instant dépourvue de toute émotion. Ahurie. Hébétée.

"Vous...Vous m'attendiez ?", bégaya-t-elle.

"Je vous attendais.", répéta-t-il, calmement.

Son calme constant l'apaisa instantanément.

"D'accord...", souffla-t-elle.

Il sourit dans l'obscurité et son coeur battit un peu plus vite. Troublée, elle se détourna et se dirigea vers le petit banc qui bordait l'orée du parc quelques mètres plus loin. Elle s'y laissa tomber presque brutalement. Epuisée. Distraitement, elle massa du bout des doigts son genou droit. Douloureux. La journée avait été calme mais elle avait quand même eut pas mal de travail. Elle était restée longtemps debout. Trop longtemps. Elle soupira longuement, goutant la fraîcheur et le calme de la nuit après la chaleur et l'effervescence de la journée et de la soirée. Jasper vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, et elle ne put réprimer un frisson à sa proximité. Ridicule.

"Vous m'attendiez vraiment ?", demanda-t-elle doucement. Timidement. Sans le regarder.

"Oui.

- Si tard ? Vous ne travaillez pas demain ?", s'enquit-elle

"Nous sommes samedi.

- Bien sûr..., souffla-t-elle. Samedi...J'avais oublié...", fit-elle, distraite.

Il rit doucement à ses côtés. Et son épaule, si proche, vibra doucement contre la sienne.

"Oublié ?, se moqua-t-il. Vous travaillez un peu trop, Alice !"

Elle sourit. Presque tristement.

"Peut être bien...

- Pour quoi m'avoir attendu ?", demanda-t-elle. Abruptement. Dévoilant la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Pourtant, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Effrayée. Par les mots qu'il aurait pu prononcer. Et qui aurait été différents de ceux qu'elle attendait. Immanquablement.

"Je n'allais pas recommencer...", assura-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre. D'une voix ténue. Fragile.

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

"Je sais..., murmura-t-il d'un ton assuré. Je vous attendais, c'est tout."

Le coeur d'Alice battit plus fort et la voix basse, rauque, de Jasper résonna de longues secondes dans son esprit. Elle ne pût réprimer le frisson qui la parcourut. Délicieux. Dangereusement délicieux. Parce que même si ces mots n'étaient pas exactement ceux qu'elle voulait entendre, ils y ressemblaient drôlement. Menaçants. Menaçant son équilibre précaire si laborieusement retrouvé. Si on pouvait dire ça, du moins.

Mue d'une pulsion irrésistible, elle rapprocha sa main de celle de Jasper, posée à plat sur le banc. Si près. Si près qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur brûlante de sa peau hâlée, dorée par le soleil. Si près mais n'osant franchir le minuscule espace qui l'en séparait. Les doigts frémissants, la bouche sèche. Le cœur battant une mélodie qu'elle croyait enfouie pour toujours. Chamade insensée. Battements incendiaires.

Et elle crut exploser lorsque les doigts de Jasper recouvrirent les siens. Immenses. Brûlants. Elle déglutit péniblement et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit. Les prunelles azur étaient toujours là. Dangereuses. Faisant renaître en elle des sentiments presque inconnus. Sensations qu'elle croyait enfouies à jamais. Menaçant de faire voler en éclats sa petite vie à nouveau bien réglée. Parfaitement organisée. Elle se leva d'un bond. Presque apeurée.

"Je dois y aller...", lança-t-elle. Soudain pressée. Pressée de lui échapper. D'échapper à son regard d'azur, à ses cheveux d'or fin, à sa peau dorée. Tentante. À sa voix basse. Grave. Chantante. Séduisante.

Elle déglutit péniblement.

"Je suis contente de vous avoir revu. C'était...agréable."

Elle buta sur ce dernier mot. Agréable. À vrai dire, c'était bien plus que ça. C'étaient les battements effrénés de son cœur, la brûlure de sa main. L'émerveillement de ses yeux. Mais elle ne trouva pas le mot exact pour définir toutes ces sensations nouvelles l'assaillant de toutes parts. Sa main était restée dans la sienne et elle ne parvenait pas à lâcher prise. Il sourit, presque moqueur. Ou bien était-ce le fruit de son imagination ?

Le pouce de Jasper vint caresser l'intérieur de son poignet tandis qu'il se levait à son tour, la dominant soudain de toute sa hauteur. Elle, si petite, si fragile. Elle frissonna et pinça les lèvres. Et puis, un a un, elle arriva à détacher ses doigts de la peau halée, brisant la douce étreinte sur son poignet. Sa main lui parut glacée lorsqu'elle la ramena contre son flanc.

"Bonne nuit...", bredouilla-t-elle.

"Bonne nuit, Alice..."

Elle tressaillit à la façon dont il avait à nouveau prononcé son prénom. Susurré. Comme une promesse. Sublimant les trois syllabes qui le composaient. Elle fit brusquement volte-face. Un peu trop brusquement. Et regagna son appartement en courant presque. Sans se retourner. Surtout sans se retourner. Effrayée par le sentiment qui naissait en elle.

Ce sentiment-la, elle le connaissait bien. Brisé en mille éclats, il l'avait détruite. L'espoir. Magnifique. Étincelant. Dangereux. Pernicieux. Ce n'était pas un sentiment pour elle. Ça ne l'était plus.

Agacée, chamboulée, elle s'allongea toute habillée dans son lit. Tentant de s'empêcher de penser. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, dès qu'elle eut fermé les yeux, son esprit indiscipliné scanda trois mots. Jubilant.

_Il l'avait attendue. _

.

.

.

.

.

Les yeux dans le vague, elle regardait l'écran de télévision sans voir les images qu'il diffusait. Dans sa tête se rejouait inlassablement la scène de la veille. Inlassablement. Elle mâchonna avec avidité les céréales contenues dans son bol de lait froid. Encore toute étonnée de s'être levée avec la faim au ventre. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis l'enfance. Du moins, pour ce qu'elle s'en souvenait. En tout cas, pas dans la dernière année écoulée. Comme si son estomac s'était tout à coup réveillé après toutes ces années de sommeil.

Elle finit son bol, se resservit deux fois et le reposa finalement sur la table basse. Rassasiée. Savourant la sensation de plénitude qui l'envahit dès sa dernière bouchée, tandis qu'elle se calait confortablement dans son canapé, les paupières lourdes. Elle s'assoupit brièvement, momentanément apaisée. Fait rare.

Réveillée en sursaut par un son qui lui parut vaguement familier, elle mit quelques instants à reconnaître la sonnerie de son portable. Elle se leva brusquement, par réflexe, et gémit aussitôt sous la sensation douloureuse engendrée par ses chevilles. L'écran du petit appareil, illuminé par une lumière bleue artificielle indiquait _Maman. _Elle le regarda longtemps sonner. Les poings serrés. Chaque sonnerie la transperçant d'une douleur aiguë. Elle fixa l'écran, mâchoires crispées. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteigne enfin. Tentée. Horriblement tentée. Peut-être plus que jamais. Décrocher et entendre à nouveau la voix chantante de sa mère. Rassurante. Parler à son père et absorber un peu de sa force tranquille. Avoir des nouvelles d'Edward et Emmett. Peut-être même leur parler.

Un sanglot monta dans sa gorge lorsque la sonnerie se tut. Sanglot unique. Sans larmes. Lasse, elle se détourna et entrouvrit le rideau qui barrait la baie vitrée. Elle battit des paupières, un instant éblouie par le soleil de midi. Étincelant. Avant d'ouvrir brusquement en entier, laissant la lumière pénétrer à grands flots dans la petite pièce. Elle resta ainsi debout devant la fenêtre. Longtemps. Laissant les rayons du soleil irradier sa peau pâle. Jusqu'à ce que son regard ébloui, scrutant le parc devant elle, ne s'arrête sur le banc près du pont. Elle soupira en appuyant son front et sa joue contre le verre froid de la vitre. La fraîcheur de cette dernière lui fit immanquablement penser à la glace. Et elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle n'avait pas songé à cette dernière depuis la veille. Pas même lorsque ses chevilles s'étaient faites douloureuses. Pas même lorsque sa mère avait appelé. Sûrement un de ses plus longs moments de répit.

Soudain, tandis que les souvenirs de la glace lumineuse et du regard de Jasper se confondaient étrangement, elle frémit violemment et ses doigts se crispèrent doucement. Impatients. Tandis qu'une vague d'inspiration la saisissait. Lumineuse. Inattendue. Et elle sut qu'il était temps d'aller chercher le vieux carton qui traînait sous son lit depuis plus de trois mois.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Elle déglutit péniblement en déposant le carton sur la table de la cuisine. Il était plus lourd que dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait finalement mis plus d'une heure avant de se décider à l'exhumer. Toute hésitante au seuil de sa chambre, puis au pied de son lit. Toute tremblante. Elle s'était retenue trois fois d'appeler sa mère et avait failli renoncer au moins un millier de fois. Et à présent, l'ouvrirait-elle ?

Elle soupira longuement, tordant nerveusement ses mains moites l'une contre l'autre. Avant d'ouvrir le carton rapidement. Brutalement. De peur de changer d'avis, ne sachant guère combien de temps son courage soudain allait durer. Frénétiquement, elle déchira le scotch et écarta les rabats rigides. Elle hésita à nouveau longuement avant d'oser jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Elle savait pourtant parfaitement ce qu'il contenait. Parfaitement.

Elle plongea finalement la main dedans et ses doigts rencontrèrent la matière familière qu'elle redoutait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire courir son index sur la lame effilée. Glacée. Avant de finalement extirper ses patins du carton. Elle y jeta un coup d'oeil. Un simple coup d'oeil. Avant d'inspirer profondément et de les déposer au sol, décider à ne plus y accorder un regard.

Elle replongea dans le carton avec moins d'hésitation, le plus dur étant fait. Indubitablement. Elle en ressortit des pastels multicolores. Usés. Craquelés. Des crayons de dessin et un fusain qu'elle disposa méthodiquement sur la table. Avant de saisir l'épaisse chemise à dessin qui tapissait le fond du carton, emplie de bouts de papier disparates dépassant de toutes parts.

Elle déposa finalement le carton vide au sol et saisit une feuille de papier avant de s'asseoir à la table. Elle soupira devant la feuille blanche, prise d'une soudaine anxiété. D'une excitation oubliée aussi. Exaltante. Elle releva la tête vers le petit banc au loin. Et traça un premier trait de fusain.

.

.

.  
Elle se redressa presque brusquement, clignant des paupières. Surprise par l'obscurité naissante envahissant l'appartement. Elle se leva pour allumer la lumière avant de regagner la petite table. Elle resta immobile quelques instants devant cette dernière. Ahurie devant la multitude de croquis qui s'y étalaient. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir autant dessiné depuis une éternité.

Elle détailla les silhouettes sombres d'un oeil critique. Les costumes de gala esquissés étaient élégants. Pratiques. Originaux. Elle n'avait pas perdu la main. Même si, elle le savait, elle pouvait faire mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Elle avait mis un peu de couleur. Essayé du moins. Parce que toutes les feuilles étaient étrangement monochromes. Bleues. Du bleu en mille déclinaisons azuréennes. Elle soupira. Agacée. Avant de se détourner, son estomac la rappelant à l'ordre.

Elle mit de l'eau à bouillir et sortit un paquet de pâtes d'un placard. Elle se servit un verre de limonade qu'elle but d'un trait, les larmes lui montant aux yeux sous la sensation des bulles. Elle lava son verre et versa les pâtes dans l'eau. Elle sortit une sauce aux champignons toute faite de son petit congélateur et l'enfourna dans le micro-ondes.

Happée par le silence, elle alluma sa chaîne hi-fi et déposa dans le lecteur CD un disque de Janis Joplin. Elle égoutta les pâtes, remplit son assiette et y versa la sauce dessus. Elle s'assit à la table en soupirant, faisant face au petit parc, maintenant éclairé de lumières blafardes.

La voix de Janis Joplin envahit le petit appartement. Grave. Chaude. Vibrante. Mélancolique. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le petit banc disparaissant presque dans l'obscurité. Elle fredonna quelques paroles de _Summertime_, et sourit doucement.

.

.

.  
Son regard s'égara sur la table de sa cuisine, avant qu'elle ne quitte son appartement, claquant la porte derrière elle. Les croquis qui s'y amoncelaient atteignaient à présent une hauteur vertigineuse, soigneusement empilés en une même et unique pile. Vacillante. Le soleil descendait dans le ciel, l'irrisant de mille couleurs chaudes. Du rouge au orange. Du mauve au rose. Les couchers de soleil à San Angelo étaient indubitablement autrement magnifiques et impressionnants que ceux de Forks ou Seattle, du moins les rares que l'on avait l'occasion d'y admirer.

Un pincement étreignit immédiatement son coeur à l'évocation de sa ville natale. Inévitablement. Comme une sorte de réflexe. Comme pour lui rappeler qu'aussi convaincants que soient tous ses mensonges quotidiens, ils n'en restaient pas moins que des mensonges. Comme pour lui rappeler que le manque se ferait toujours ressentir. Tapi mais bien réel. Prêt à ressurgir à la moindre occasion.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit qu'au dernier moment la silhouette désormais familière près du petit pont de pierres.

.

.

.

* * *

_Tadaaaammmm!_

_J'espère donc que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. J'ai bien remarqué que les reviews se faisaient de moins en moins nombreuses, mais étant donné qu'elles sont le seul salaire de nous autres, petits auteurs, ça serait cool de laisser votre avis.  
De plus, ce n'est pas une fic définitivement close et terminée, donc vous pouvez aussi laissez vos idées pour la suite ! ;)_

_Biz & à bientôt,_

_Temperance._


	5. Innovative Salsa

_Bonsoir à tous !_

_Voilà donc ce cinquième chapitre. Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! Vos avis me font toujours immensément plaisir! ^^_

_N'oubliez pas de les laisser sur celui-ci!_

_Bonne semaine à tous!_

_._

* * *

"_Car l'éclat de quelques heures de bonheur suffit parfois à rendre plus tolérable les désillusions et les saloperies que la vie ne manque pas de nous envoyer."_

_Guillaume Musso._

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**Innovative Salsa**_

* * *

.

.  
Elle s'arrêta un instant, la bouche soudain sèche. Machinalement, elle passa la main dans ses cheveux courts et lissa son chemisier. D'un geste nerveux. Avant de se remettre en marche. Les mains moites. Le pas hésitant. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près, elle ralentit encore, évitant soigneusement son regard.

"Bonsoir ! lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

- Bonsoir, répondit-il.

- Que faites-vous ici ?", osa-t-elle demander, comme le samedi précédent.

Elle releva la tête pour le voir sourire, remarquant une nouvelle fois la fossette dans sa joue droite, et son coeur se mit à battre un peu plus fort. Dangereusement. Dans l'attente de la réponse. Dans l'attente de _sa _réponse.

"Je vous attendais !", répondit-il, visiblement ravi. Goguenard.

Alice sourit à son tour, malicieuse.

"Ça commence à devenir une sale manie !", railla-t-elle.

Le sourire de Jasper s'effaça aussitôt, tandis que le sien s'élargissait. Satisfaite, elle poursuivit :

"Je vais travailler...

- Je sais.

- Je travaille au _Concho _si vous vous demandez. Vous pouvez venir y boire un verre un de ces jours...", proposa-t-elle, enhardie.

Jasper eut un sourire en coin.

"Est-ce une invitation ?"

Alice sentit ses joues se colorer tandis qu'elle répondait, sans doute un peu trop prestement :

"Ça y ressemble..."

"D'accord. Dans ce cas... Est-ce que vous voudriez dîner avec moi un de ces soirs ?"

Elle grimaça aussitôt à la proposition, et il se méprit.

"Ok...", souffla-t-il. "Je comprends que ça puisse sembler un peu insistant. Trop, sûrement. Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je vais vous laisser aller travailler...

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle alors qu'il faisait déjà un pas en arrière. Vous vous trompez ! Je serais ravie de manger avec vous. C'est juste que je ne suis pas libre le soir. Je travaille. Tous les soirs de la semaine. Et je ne peux vraiment pas me libérer... En tout cas, pas dans l'immédiat.", expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

Elle crut voir ses yeux pétiller avant qu'il ne sourît à nouveau.

"Oh ! Eh bien, un midi alors ?"

Elle sourit à son tour, le cœur battant la chamade tandis qu'elle acquiesçait.

"Jeudi ? Ça vous irait ? proposa-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Parfait..., accepta-t-elle aussitôt. Encore une fois avec un peu trop d'empressement.

- Rendez-vous ici à midi ?

- D'accord !"

Elle avança d'un pas et s'autorisa enfin à plonger dans son regard. Immédiatement, elle fut happée par ses reflets d'azur. Elle remarqua, fascinée, les paillettes d'or ornant ses prunelles, qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'admirer lors de leurs deux précédentes rencontres, toutes deux nocturnes.

"Je... Je dois y aller...", bredouilla-t-elle alors qu'il faisait un pas vers elle.

Il acquiesça et elle le dépassa, fuyant presque. Ses prunelles d'azur. Les éclats d'or de ses iris. Les reflets dorés de ses cheveux dans le soleil couchant. Son sourire éclatant. Sa carrure massive. Rassurante. Impressionnante.

"À bientôt, Alice...", fit-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà.

Une nouvelle fois, elle tressaillit au son de son prénom dans sa bouche. Aux sonorités toutes différentes. Complètement différentes. Délicieusement.

.

.

.

.

.

Elle arriva au _Concho _dans un état d'excitation tel qu'elle n'en avait pas connu depuis une éternité. Un peu semblable à l'approche d'une grande compétition.

Jane remarqua immédiatement son sourire, ses joues rosies et ses gestes volubiles.

"Que t'arrive-t-il ?", questionna-t-elle avant même qu'Alice ne lui saute dessus. Presque fiévreuse. Parce qu'elle avait _besoin _de raconter tout ça à quelqu'un.

"Oh, Jane ! Tu ne devineras jamais !", s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement suraiguë.

Jane haussa les sourcils avant qu'un immense sourire ne se peigne sur son visage.

"Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?, fit-elle en battant des mains.

- Comment le sais-tu ?", balbutia Alice, son excitation retombant d'un cran face à la perspicacité de Jane.

Jane eut une expression moqueuse.

"Alice ! C'est inscrit sur ton visage !"

Elle grimaça. Visage trop expressif. On lui en avait souvent fait la remarque.

"D'accord... Mais tu ne connais pas les détails ! retenta-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais tu vas tout me raconter dans les minutes qui arrivent, n'est-ce pas ?"

Alice ricana face au ton de sa voix, mêlant excitation et laconisme. Teinté d'ironie aussi. Mais à cela, elle était habituée. Et de toute façon, il fallait absolument qu'elle parle de Jasper à quelqu'un. Jane était sa seule amie ici.

"Exactement ! affirma Alice. Et ne prends pas ce faux air désespéré avec moi. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie d'en savoir plus !"

Alice trépignait d'impatience tout en lui racontant sa rencontre avec Jasper, omettant volontairement le passage du pont et du lendemain matin. Elle lui raconta également la soirée du samedi, avant de terminer par leur courte entrevue du jour même, ponctuée par l'invitation à déjeuner.

"Il m'a invité à manger ! Jeudi ! Seigneur, je ne tiendrais jamais jusque-là !", s'exclama Alice. Puis vint la question existentielle : "Et qu'est-ce que je vais porter ?"

"Oh, Jane ! Il faut _absolument _que tu me prêtes cette petite tunique bleue que tu portais la dernière fois et...

- Respire, Alice ! la coupa Jane. Et calme-toi un peu ! C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça ! Tu commences à me faire peur ! Et tu vas finir par effrayer les clients, aussi...", ajouta-t-elle en désignant du menton la bande d'adolescents entassés dans un coin de la salle avec leur cocas, et qui les regardaient effectivement avec des yeux ronds et étonnés.

Alice haussa les épaules avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

"Tu as bien le temps de me rabattre les oreilles avec ce type d'ici jeudi ! Mon Dieu, quand je pense que j'essaye de te caser depuis des semaines, et toi tu trouves un bonhomme dans le parc ! _Dans le parc _!"

Alice sourit franchement. C'était effectivement plutôt cocasse. Romantique, aussi. Un parc, c'était mieux qu'une boîte enfumée et bruyante. Beaucoup mieux.

.

.

.

.

.

Alice fixait les reflets bruns des deux pintes de Guinness en train de décanter devant elle, battant le rythme du morceau de country diffusé par les baffles du bout des doigts, pianotant sur le comptoir en chêne massif. Elle détestait son état actuel. Nouveau. Insolite. A vrai dire, elle était assez proche de la panique.

Excitation. Anticipation. Impatience. Indécision.

Elle s'était transformée, ces deux derniers jours, en une adolescente surexcitée par son premier rendez-vous. Et elle détestait ça. Mais à vrai dire, elle n'était pas vraiment loin du compte. Car si elle n'était plus une adolescente, ce n'était pas loin d'être son premier rendez-vous. Elle avait passé son enfance, puis son adolescence sur la glace. Des journées entières, seulement entrecoupées de cours obligatoires. Pas le temps pour les flirts adolescents et leurs rendez-vous, romantiques ou non. Quelques sorties au cinéma avec Garrett, au lycée. Un étreinte avec Jimmy, au bal de fin d'année. Du classico-classique. Et quelques soirées avec James. Chez lui ou chez elle. Nullement romantiques et qui se comptaient sur les doigts de ses mains.

"Ca se passera très bien, Alice !", lança la voix de Jane près d'elle, pour la énième fois de la soirée. Moqueuse. Goguenarde.

Alice soupira et finit de remplir les verres de Guinness, avant de les apporter en salle, zigzaguant entre les tables et les chaises, vides pour la plupart. Il n'y avait pas foule ce soir. Tandis qu'elle revenait vers le bar, la voix de Jane, jusque-là couverte par la musique, lui parvint, mêlée à celles, plus rudes, de Marcus et Caïus.

"Notre Alice a décroché un rendez-vous galant pour demain !, pépiait Jane, comme s'il s'agissait du scoop de l'année, et visiblement plus excitée à cette idée qu'elle ne voulait bien le laisser paraître.

- Vraiment ? Ah ben ça, alors !"

_Merci Marcus. Pour mon amour propre, merci, _songea Alice.

"C'est pas trop tôt ! renchérit Caïus. Jolie comme elle est !"

_Et merci Caïus._

"Et qui est-ce donc, Alice ?, interrogea Marcus en se tournant vers elle. On le connaît p't'être le ptit gars, s'il est du coin..."

Alice fit la moue. Marcus et Caïus étaient parfois persuadés de connaître tout San Angelo. Sérieusement.

"Oui, Alice, comment s'appelle-t-il ? insista Jane. "Je ne crois pas que tu m'aies dit son nom...

- Jasper, céda-t-elle sous l'insistance de leurs trois regards. Jasper Withlock.

- Oh..., fis Jane en fronçant les sourcils. Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose."

Alice se tourna vers elle, étonnée.

"Et comment, ma jolie ! C'est un des gars les plus riches de la ville. Avocat. Il a un immeuble entier tout à lui en plein centre ville, en face de la place principale, celle à a fontaine."

Alice pâlit et agrippa le comptoir.

"Vous... Vous êtes sûr ?"

Marcus hocha la tête, tandis que Caïus assurait :

"Pour sûr ! On l'a connu haut comme trois pommes. Un gars du coin. Ses parents possédaient un ranch juste à l'entrée de la ville."

Elle nota à peine le _possédaient, _et se laissa tomber sur l'un des hauts tabourets du bar, entre les deux compères. Livide. Non seulement Jasper avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien sous tous rapports - sans quoi Marcus ou Caïus se serait chargé de le préciser - mais en plus de ça, il s'avérait être une des fortunes de la ville. Son coeur tambourinait à ses oreilles bourdonnantes.

"Jane...", souffla-t-elle, en proie à une panique naissante.

Immédiatement, cette dernière abattit ses mains chaudes sur ses épaules, par-dessus le comptoir, entamant un massage bienfaisant.

"Pas de panique, Alice ! Tout se passera très bien ! Je t'ai apporté ma tunique bleue et les boucles d'oreilles assorties. Tu vas être irrésistible là-dedans ! Jasper Withlock ou non !"

Elle expira longuement. Jane avait raison. Elle avait toujours été sûre d'elle. Naturellement. Elle n'aurait qu'à être elle-même.

Jasper Withlock ou non.

.

.

.

.

.

Le réveil la tira de son sommeil et elle gémit en apercevant les quatre petits chiffres du réveil lumineux. Elle ne s'était pas levée si tôt depuis une éternité. Puis, elle se remémora la raison pour laquelle elle avait enclenché son réveil à cette heure, et jeta ses jambes hors du lit. Elle ne fit même pas attention à la douleur de ses chevilles en se levant et tira le rideau masquant la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Le soleil était encore bas et la chaleur ne se faisait pas encore ressentir. Alice ouvrit la fenêtre en grand, chose qu'elle n'avait probablement pas fait depuis son arrivée ici, et soupira sous la vague d'air tiède qui l'atteignit. San Angelo n'était finalement pas une ville si désagréable. Du moins quand la chaleur ne l'écrasait pas dans sa poigne de feu.

Elle inspira profondément et s'étira devant la fenêtre béante. Après quoi, elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine où elle mit sa cafetière en route. L'arôme du café ne tarda pas à envahir la pièce. Délicieux. Elle alluma sa chaîne hi-fi et le son haché des _Doors _vint planer dans le salon.

Elle fredonnait toujours _Light my fire _en entrant dans sa douche. Elle baissa progressivement la température de cette dernière afin de définitivement se réveiller. Elle enroula une serviette autour d'elle, coiffa et laqua ses mèches courtes, appliqua un peu de mascara et de blush, misant sur le naturel. Inutile de tenter le khôl ou le fond de teint. Elle n'en avait pas l'habitude et de toute façon, avec la chaleur qui régnerait en ville d'ici une heure, ça tournerait au désastre avant même le début du repas. Enfin, elle s'habilla, revêtant un pantalon crème et la tunique bleue prêtée par Jane. Elle enfila des sandales plates, les chaussures à talons lui vrillant les chevilles depuis son accident.

Puis, elle regagna la cuisine et se servit une tasse de café fumante, se déhanchant légèrement sur la voix sexy de Jim Morrison en l'avalant. Après quoi, elle rangea rapidement son appartement, saisit son sac à main et sortit d'un pas décidé.

.

.

.

.

.

Elle était en avance. Ce qui n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes. Et son assurance s'émiettait un peu plus à chaque minute passée. Si bien qu'elle craignait qu'il ne lui en reste au final plus du tout et qu'elle passe pour une idiote finie. Elle se tordait nerveusement les mains en faisant les cent pas devant le fameux petit banc lorsqu'une voix retentit dans son dos. Familière.

Elle inspira profondément avant de se retourner. Elle resta un instant, un infime instant bouche bée. Subjuguée. Eblouie. Jasper était encore plus beau en plein jour que de nuit. Sa peau hâlée contrastait avec ses cheveux blonds, semblant tissés d'or fin sous les rayons du soleil. Ses yeux paraissaient encore plus bleus que l'azur du ciel. Son nez droit surplombait ses lèvres fines qui esquissèrent un sourire creusant la fossette dans sa joue droite. Joueuse. Alice remarqua également les quelques cicatrices, infimes, qui marquaient son visage, plus pâles que la peau bronzée. Il portait une chemise blanche, légèrement entrouverte et un pantalon de costume. Bêtement, elle ne put s'empêcher de songer combien il devait être séduisant en costard. Elle cligna finalement des yeux et reprit ses esprits.

"...un client un peu pointilleux..., s'excusait-il. Je suis infiniment désolé pour ce retard."

Elle sourit. Elle n'avait plus l'impression d'avoir attendu si longtemps maintenant qu'il était là.

"Excuses acceptées."

Il sourit à son tour. Irrésistible.

"Je suis garé juste à l'entrée du parc, et j'ai réservé pour midi dans un restaurant au centre ville..."

Elle lui emboita le pas, en sautillant presque tandis qu'ils remontaient l'allée ombragée du parc. Silencieuse et déserte à cette heure de la journée. C'était une des choses qu'elle avait découverte au Texas. Contrairement à Seattle, très animée le jour, mais dont l'activité allait en décroissant au fil de la journée, dans les villes du sud, l'animation était à son comble tôt le matin et...tard le soir, créant des journées à deux vitesses, seulement rythmées par le rayonnement du soleil.

Elle se retint de stopper net lorsqu'ils parvinrent à sa voiture. Audi Spyder. Noire. Emmett en aurait été vert. Et ce qui la troubla le plus ne fut finalement pas le luxe de la voiture mais la pensée de son frère aîné, étant censée être cadenassée dans un recoin reculé de son esprit. Son esprit pourtant si méthodiquement agencé lorsqu'il s'agissait d'occulter des faits ou des personnes de son passé. Cet esprit-là avait tendance à lui jouer des tours ces derniers temps.

Elle entra dans la voiture et Jasper démarra, faisant ronronner le moteur, puissant. Emmett aurait définitivement été vert. La gifle mentale qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'administrer fut suspendue par la voix de Jasper à ses côtés tandis qu'il amorçait une marche arrière pour sortir de son emplacement.

"On pourrait peut-être se tutoyer ? Je ne pense pas que nous ayons une si grande différence d'âge.

- D'accord. Tu m'emmènes où ?"

Le tutoiement passait effectivement nettement mieux. Nettement. Jasper n'était pas un inconnu à qui elle pouvait dire "vous". Il ne l'avait jamais été.

"C'était une façon détournée de te demander ton âge...", rétorqua-t-il, un sourire en coin. Un nouvelle fois, Alice nota sa fossette. Séduisante.

"Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vingt-et-un.

- Majeure dans tous les états !", lança-t-il.

Elle rit doucement.

"Majeure dans tous les états ! confirma-t-elle. Et toi ?

- Vingt-six. Majeur depuis longtemps !

- Pas si longtemps que ça !", fit-elle remarquer.

Il sourit à nouveau, sans quitter la route des yeux.

"Non. Non, c'est vrai..., concéda-t-il. Pas tant que ça. Pourtant, parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être beaucoup plus vieux."

Ça sonnait comme une confession. Peut-être n'en était-ce pas vraiment une... Malgré tout, les lèvres d'Alice formèrent les mots qu'elle prononça sans qu'elle en ait vraiment conscience.

"Et moi donc !"

Cette fois, le regard de Jasper quitta un instant l'avenue déserte qu'ils parcouraient pour croiser fugacement le sien, en un éclat métallique surpris. Intrigué. Il ne renchérit pourtant pas. Pas plus qu'il ne posa de questions, le silence s'installant quelques instants dans l'habitacle. Légèrement inconfortable. Puis, il reprit finalement la parole.

"Tu travailles ce soir ?"

Elle acquiesça, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne la voyait pas.

"Je travaille tous les soirs, sauf le dimanche...", répondit-elle, sur le ton de l'évidence.

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils.

"Tous les soirs, hein ? Est-ce que c'est légal de la part de ton patron de te faire travailler autant, d'après toi ?"

Elle sourit à ces mots, se retenant de rire doucement. Moqueuse.

"Déformation professionnelle ! Attention !, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Sérieusement, Alice ! insista-t-il en lui jetant un nouveau coup d'oeil.

- Sérieusement, Jasper ! le mima-t-elle avant de poursuivre. Heidi est une bonne patronne. Le _Concho _est un endroit tranquille, sans histoires, et dont la plupart des clients sont des habitués. Le travail n'y est pas trop difficile si ce n'est les horaires. Ma collègue Jane a un jour de repos en semaine, parfois plus si elle en a besoin. Moi, je travaille tous les soirs parce que je ne fais rien de plus chez moi. Autant gagner un peu plus d'argent. Et sérieusement, Jasper..., se moqua-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Tu frises la déformation professionnelle ! Je le sais, je fais pareil les rares fois où Jane arrive à me traîner boire un verre en ville !"

_Ou quand je regarde une séquence de patinage à la télé. Ou même un match de hockey. _

Elle laissa son regard errer à travers la vitre teintée, le fixant sur les rues inconnues qu'ils dépassaient.

"Si rares que ça ?", demanda Jasper.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Dépitée.

"Plutôt rares, oui, souffla-t-elle. Et ça y est, je passe pour une asociale..., se lamenta-t-elle à voix haute, en captant son regard étonné. Dans deux minutes, je te ferais flipper !", gémit-elle. Désespérée.

Il éclata d'un rire franc, et elle frémit. Son délicieux.

"Tu es encore bien loin de « me faire flipper », Alice, crois-moi !"

Alice. Alice. Alice. Elle ne se serait jamais lassée de son prénom ainsi prononcé.

La voiture ralentit et Jasper se gara dans une petite ruelle ombragée. Malgré cette semi-obscurité bienfaitrice, le souffle d'Alice se coupa lorsqu'elle quitta le petit habitacle climatisé de l'Audi Spyder. La chaleur en ce milieu de journée était écrasante. Littéralement. Elle le suivit le long de la petite ruelle, avant qu'ils ne parviennent à la terrasse déserte d'un minuscule restaurant. Elle lança un regard étonné à Jasper après avoir avisé la petite enseigne rouge et verte. _Twilight_. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

"Je sais que ça ne paye pas de mine, mais on y mange divinement bien.", assura-t-il en lui ouvrant la porte avant de s'effacer pour la laisser rentrer la première.

Elle sourit, un brin moqueuse face à cette galanterie semblant toutefois naturelle. Les dires de sa mère au sujet des gentlemen du sud et qu'elle avait toujours pris pour des fadaises étaient peut-être finalement avérés. Elle soupira d'aise en pénétrant dans le restaurant climatisé. Jasper, la suivant de près, adressa un sourire à la serveuse en salle, désœuvrée. Trop charmeur. Cette dernière s'avança vers eux, répondant à son sourire. Alice eut une moue presque envieuse face à son sourire franc, ses longs cheveux bruns, sa haute taille et son regard de braise.

"Bonjour, Charlotte !

- Salut, Jazz ! Ca fait un bail !

- Disons que j'ai eu pas mal de travail ces temps-ci… , s'excusa-t-il implicitement.

- Je vois… Une table pour deux ? Il n'y a que l'embarras du choix !", fit-elle en désignant la salle vide.

Jasper précéda Alice vers le fond de la salle, dans une sorte de petite alcôve. Visiblement, il connaissait très bien les lieux. Ils s'assirent face à face.

"Tu viens souvent ici ?, demanda Alice. Curieuse.

- Je venais plutôt souvent, oui…

- Tu venais ?, répéta-t-elle.

- J'ai eu beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps, répéta-t-il. Mais je venais régulièrement il y a quelques mois. Charlotte et son mari Peter sont de vieux amis. Je les ai aidés à dessiner les plans de ce restaurant et leur ai évité quelques arnaques avec le vendeur des locaux.

- Tu as dessiné les plans ?, s'exclama-t-elle. Je croyais que tu étais avocat !

- Je fais un peu d'architecture à mes heures…", sourit-il.

Charlotte leur amena les menus et Alice s'y plongea dedans, étonnée de constater qu'il s'agissait d'un restaurant mexicain. Elle leva les yeux de la liste des plats et croisa le regard de Jasper, qui ne l'avait pas quitté.

"Je crois que je vais te laisser choisir pour moi. Je ne connais pas un seul de ces plats…", avoua-t-elle.

Il haussa les sourcils. Étonné.

"Vraiment ? Tu n'as jamais mangé tex-mex ?"

Elle secoua la tête et il sourit, incrédule.

"Tu n'es pas d'ici, constata-t-il simplement.

- Ça se voit tant que ça ? »

Il eut ce sourire en coin qu'elle adorait déjà.

"Ça se voit.

- A quoi ?, insista-t-elle, à nouveau curieuse.

- Ta peau, trop pâle. La façon dont tu évites le soleil. Ton accent, aussi, c'est indéniable.

- Je n'ai pas d'accent ! _Tu_ as un accent !", protesta-t-elle.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

"Les gens d'ici ont tous le même accent…que tu n'as pas. Pour nous, c'est donc toi qui en a un ! Enfin, je ne connais personne en ville qui n'ai jamais mangé tex-mex !", ajouta-t-il.

Il avait presque chuchoté ces derniers mots, comme s'il s'agissait là d'un fait hautement répréhensible. Ce qui la fit sourire. Immanquablement. Et ce qui était visiblement le but recherché, puisque Jasper s'adossa à sa chaise, satisfait.

"D'où viens-tu ?", questionna-t-il en plissant les yeux. Intrigué.

Elle sourit. Joueuse. Haussant comiquement les sourcils avec une moue mystérieuse, tandis que Charlotte leur apportait deux assiettes fumantes de fajitas. Alice en eut l'eau à la bouche à peine le fumet épicé lui effleura-t-il les narines.

"D'après toi ?", lança-t-elle, continuant le jeu afin de laisser son plat refroidir.

"Eh bien, du Nord, c'est certain... J'aurais bien dit New York, mais on dit que les vrais newyorkais ne peuvent jamais vraiment quitter leur ville, ou en tout cas, ils ne s'en vont guère bien loin. À moins que ce ne soit pour le travail, mais ce n'est pas ton cas... Il y a des postes de serveuses à New York aussi... Peut-être Washington ?", tenta-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête, jubilant.

"Boston ?"

À nouveau, elle secoua la tête, son sourire s'élargissant encore un peu plus.

"Detroit ? Chicago ? San Francisco ?"

Elle gloussa, avant de finalement céder.

"Seattle !"

Il parut surpris.

"C'est loin", fit-il finalement. Après quelques instants de silence.

Alice haussa les sourcils.

"Pas plus que New York, Détroit ou Chicago !, rétorqua-t-elle.

- C'est vrai", concéda-t-il en entamant son plat.

Elle l'imita et constata qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux, dans l'attente de son avis. Elle goutta la saveur épicée de la viande de bœuf contre sa langue avant d'hocher la tête.

"C'est très bon", assura-t-elle de bon cœur.

Il acquiesça. Satisfait.

"Et tu as de la famille à Seattle ?" demanda-t-il.

Elle se raidit immédiatement, déglutissant avec peine.

"Oui…, souffla-t-elle.

- C'est loin, répéta-t-il. Ils ne te manquent pas trop ?"

Sa main se crispa sur le tissu fin de sa tunique. Avant de se décider à répondre, le cœur serré. Douloureux. Traître qui ne la laissait jamais en paix.

"Si. Si, ils me manquent."

Elle ne put totalement maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix à cette affirmation. Sûrement formulée à voix haute pour la première fois. Elle vit que Jasper allait poser une nouvelle question et le devança :

"Et toi ? Tu as de la famille dans le coin ?" questionna-t-elle, détournant son attention. Mais mauvaise actrice. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils mais n'insista pas. Et elle soupira. De soulagement.

"Une sœur, répondit-il. Rosalie. Elle habite à l'entrée de la ville.

- Et vous vous voyez souvent ?

- Pas autant qu'on le voudrait. Nous avons tous les deux un peu trop de travail…

- Que fait-elle ?

- Elle a transformé le ranch de nos parents en hôtel-restaurant. Et je dois dire qu'elle s'en sort plutôt pas mal.", ajouta-t-il avec un sourire fier.

Alice sourit tout en notant mentalement que ses parents ne semblaient plus vraiment présents dans sa vie. Partis ? Morts ? Elle se garda bien de poser la question.

Le repas se poursuivit, s'éloignant des sujets épineux. A son plus grand soulagement. Elle apprit ainsi entre autres que sa couleur préférée était le bleu, qu'il adorait _The Clash_ et Johnny Cash, et que oui, en bon texan, il avait déjà fait du rodéo. Elle lui parla de Jane et de Heidi, de Marcus et Caïus, et de Mrs Harrison, aussi. Il raconta quelques anecdotes de son métier d'avocat et elle rit de bon cœur avec lui. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer combien leurs deux rires se mêlaient parfaitement. Tout en contraires. Le sien, éclatant et chantant, et celui de Jasper, bas et grave. Tout en contraires. Un peu comme eux, en fait.

Elle. Petite. Brune. Pâle. Renfermée.

Lui. Grand. Blond. Halé. Lumineux.

Jasper insista pour payer la note et elle finit par céder. Charlotte les encouragea chaleureusement à revenir rapidement. Seuls ou ensemble, précisa-t-elle en souriant à Alice. Et ils se retrouvèrent devant le petit restaurant, dans la chaleur étouffante du début d'après-midi. Par réflexe, Alice recula légèrement dans l'ombre de la devanture du restaurant. Jasper sourit.

"On s'habitue, tu verras ! A la chaleur...", précisa-t-il devant son air étonné.

Elle sourit à son tour en acquiesçant. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Le silence les engloutit quelques instants. Presque gênant. Oppressant. Et puis, Jasper fit un pas vers elle et elle retint son souffle.

"La ville organise un festival de country tous les ans en centre ville. C'est ce week-end… Tu voudrais m'y accompagner ?", proposa-t-il.

Elle nota l'intonation anxieuse de sa voix et un large sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle expirait lentement.

"Avec plaisir !", lança-t-elle.

Il sourit à son tour et cette fois, le silence ne fut pas pesant alors qu'elle plongeait dans son regard d'azur, s'y noyant avec délice. Jasper lui tendit la main et elle la saisit sans la moindre hésitation, regardant ses petits doigts disparaître sous les siens. Presque entièrement. Elle sauta joyeusement la petite marche de l'entrée du restaurant et le rejoignit sur le trottoir.

Ils regagnèrent lentement la voiture. La main de Jasper enserrant toujours la sienne. Délicieusement. Ne la lâchant que lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'Audi. Le trajet jusqu'à l'entrée du petit parc fut court. Infiniment court. Trop. Alice trépignait. Indécise. Depuis qu'elle avait vu le stylo noir dans le vide-poches devant le levier de vitesse, elle pesait le pour et le contre. Rassemblant son courage avant que ce dernier ne la quitte presque aussitôt. Sa jambe droite tressautait à intervalles réguliers et rapides. Jasper se gara et enclencha le frein à main. Et elle n'eut finalement pas besoin de se jeter à l'eau.

Ce fut lui qui se lança en premier. Maladroit. Adorable. Ses yeux bleus perdus dans le parc derrière elle.

"Est-ce que tu préfères qu'on se rejoigne en ville ou que je passe te chercher ?"

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Comme ça t'arranges...

- La ville te fait trop loin à pieds, je viendrais, assura-t-il. Il me faudrait un moyen de te joindre, au cas où je me retarde. Peut-être... Peut-être que tu peux me laisser le numéro du bar ou tu travailles et m'y attendre ?"

Le numéro du _Concho _? Elle sourit, se retenant de glousser.

"Ou peut-être...", continua-t-il.

"Jasper !", le coupa-t-elle, à deux doigts d'exploser de rire. "Tu peux me demander mon numéro de téléphone !"

Le regard bleu revint vers elle, la vrillant de sa pureté.

"D'accord. Est-ce que tu veux me laisser ton numéro de téléphone ?"

Sans un mot, elle se jeta presque sur le stylo dans le vide-poches, puis saisit la main de Jasper, toujours sur le volant. Elle posa cette dernière sur ses genoux, paume ouverte. Ils frémirent tous les deux à ce contact, même à travers l'épaisseur du jean qui séparait leurs deux peaux. Alice releva la tête pour croiser une nouvelle fois les yeux de Jasper sur elle. Brûlants. Hypnotiques. Elle déglutit péniblement et traça rapidement les chiffres de son numéro de portable sur la peau pâle de la paume de sa main.

C'était désuet. Presque enfantin. Mais lorsqu'elle reposa le stylo à sa place initiale, elle vit qu'il souriait.

"Merci pour ce repas...", fit-elle doucement. Comme si parler juste un peu trop fort aurait tout brisé. La connexion de leurs regards. La sensation de sa main toujours dans la sienne. La magie du moment.

"C'était vraiment très agréable...", ajouta-t-elle.

Le sourire de Jasper s'élargit.

"Très agréable, oui...", répéta-t-il dans un souffle. L'intonation rauque de sa voix la fit frémir à nouveau.

Ses doigts coururent à l'aveugle le long de la portière avant de finalement en trouver la poignée. Et de l'actionner. En un cliquetis mat qui les fit reprendre tous les deux leur contenance. Elle descendit de la voiture. Précipitamment. Hésita. Et se pencha par l'ouverture.

"À bientôt !", lança-t-elle.

"À bientôt, Alice !"

Elle savoura l'écho de son prénom dans le petit habitacle confiné de la voiture. Puis, elle claqua la portière avant de faire volte-face et de s'enfoncer dans le parc, le cœur battant. Au bout de quelques pas, elle entendit la voiture démarrer et s'autorisa un sourire. Immense.

.

.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'Alice arriva ce soir-la au _Concho, _elle faillit éclater de rire face au comité d'accueil qui l'attendait. Jane, Marcus et Caïus la fixait, les yeux avides de détails.

"Ça a été !", lança-t-elle avec un sourire, devançant le flot de questions qui menaçaient.

Jane piailla et battit des mains, ravie, tandis que les deux cousins trinquaient vigoureusement. Alice leva les yeux au ciel comme elle nouait son tablier autour de sa taille.

"Je suis donc un cas si désespéré pour vous ?, fit-elle, faussement outrée.

- Même plus que désespéré ! s'écria Jane.

- Catastrophique !" renchérit Marcus.

À nouveau, Alice leva les yeux au ciel, riant doucement. Au fil de la soirée, elle daigna distiller quelques détails sur son rendez-vous. Le nom du restaurant. Ce qu'ils avaient mangé. La marque de sa voiture. Quelques détails, pas plus. Le reste lui appartenait. À elle seule.

Jane partit un peu plus tôt, lui laissant le soin de fermer le bar.

"Alors, notre jolie Alice à enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied ! lança Marcus.

- Il ne s'est rien passé !", protesta-t-elle.

Caïus balaya ses mots d'un geste de la main.

" Il était temps ! Deux mois ! Avec tous les hommes qui fréquentent ce bar ! La réputation des texans commençait à être dangereusement menacée !"

Alice secoua la tête en souriant avant de monter le son de la radio pour ne plus entendre leurs idioties. Une acclamation unanime retentit de la part de Marcus et Caïus lorsque les premières notes du mythique _I walk the line _se distillèrent dans la pièce. La voix forte de Johnny Cash envahit la salle et Alice s'accouda au comptoir, battant le rythme du pied tout en s'amusant de voir les deux compères lever leurs verres à l'unisson. Entonnant la chanson de leurs voix puissantes, alourdies par l'alcool. Elle rit même de bon cœur lorsque Marcus tenta un crescendo ridicule ou que Caïus esquissa quelques pas de danse. Avant de se surprendre à fredonner avec eux quelques-unes des paroles, avant que les dernières notes ne s'évaporent.

Elle baissa alors le son et les deux acolytes vinrent déposer leurs verres sur le comptoir, la saluant avant de passer la porte du bar. Elle les suivit quelques minutes plus tard. Sur le chemin de terre du parc, elle fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son portable, dans le but d'en éteindre la sonnerie pour la nuit. Elle fronça les sourcil en constatant qu'elle avait un message. Qu'elle ouvrit.

_Bonne soirée. J._

Elle sourit, le cœur battant. Tandis qu'une pensée lui traversait l'esprit. Une pensée qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas eu depuis son arrivée au Texas. Et même avant.

Aujourd'hui était indubitablement un bon jour.

.

.

.


	6. Addicting Country

_Bonsoir petits lecteurs ! _

_J'espère que vous avez tous passé un excellent weekend de la St Patrick, et que vous n'avez ni abusé des vêtements verts et flashys ni de la boisson qui va avec! ;)_

_Me voilà donc de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Vos impressions sont très attendues !_

_Bonne lecture & à bientôt !_

* * *

Chapitre 6

_Addicting country_

* * *

.

.

« Le festival de country ? », s'exclama Mrs Harrison. Si fort qu'Alice renversa quelques gouttes de thé brûlant sur ses doigts pâles.

« Bien sûr que j'y suis déjà allée ! Pendant des années. Il existe dans cette ville depuis une éternité ! C'est là que j'ai rencontré mon défunt mari… »

Alice sourit malgré elle à cette évocation.

« Vraiment ? », s'enquit-elle.

Mrs Harrison acquiesça solennellement.

« Un sacré bon danseur ! Et si séduisant…Mais attendez donc, je dois encore avoir les photos ! Mon amie June venait tout juste d'avoir un appareil photo dernier cri. Elle rêvait de devenir reporter. Et elle était bien décidée à immortaliser cette soirée ! », badina la vieille femme tout en fouillant dans l'imposante commode à l'angle de la pièce.

Elle eut une exclamation en brandissant victorieusement une petite boîte en tissu pourpre et revint s'asseoir près d'Alice. Elle plaça la boîte sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit dans un soupir. Un instant, Alice détailla son profil. Sa bouche encore pleine, légèrement tombante. Ses pommettes molles. Sa peau halée. Son nez droit et son menton volontaire. Ses yeux chocolat aux paupières fragiles et aux coins ridés. Rieurs. Nostalgiques. Surtout en cet instant, lorsque son regard se posa sur les clichés fanés.

Les yeux d'Alice coururent vers ses doigts fins, à la peau si fine, extirpant un petit tas de photos jaunies de la boîte. Alice remarqua le léger tremblement de sa lèvre inférieure, et puis le sourire qui étira ses lèvres. A peine. Ni triste. Ni gai, non plus.

« Ca fait une éternité que je n'ai pas revu ces photos…, murmura sa voisine. Je les avais presque oubliées. »

Alice observa le premier cliché. Une toute jeune fille y posait, mains sur les hanches, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Alice ne la reconnut pas immédiatement. Avant de remarquer la robe rouge à pois qu'elle avait recousu quelques jours auparavant. _Rattachée à des souvenirs heureux. _Elle sourit en se remémorant ces paroles de la vieille femme. Puis, elle saisit la photo que lui tendait Mrs Harrison, d'une main tremblotante.

« C'était mon Robby… », fit-elle en désignant un jeune homme aux cheveux et au regard sombres, portant une veste en cuir et enlaçant la taille de la jeune fille.

« J'avais déjà eu des fréquentations. J'avais même déjà été amoureuse. Mais ce soir-là, lorsque Robby m'a invité à danser et que j'ai croisé son regard, j'ai su que c'était _lui_. C'était le bon. Et je ne me suis pas trompée ! Absolument pas. »

Alice battit des paupières, émue malgré elle par la nostalgie palpable dans le récit de la vieille femme. Cette dernière tourna la tête vers elle, les yeux humides mais le sourire aux lèvres.

« Et vous y allez accompagnée ? »

Alice sourit en repensant à Jasper, et hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, laissez-vous donc entraîner sur la piste de danse ! Et je vous souhaite autant de chance qu'à moi, ma petite. Sincèrement. »

Alice sourit de plus belle. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment considérée comme chanceuse. Surtout pas ces derniers temps. La chance était même un concept qui lui était étranger. Totalement. Mais peut-être bien qu'elle allait finalement réviser son jugement.

« Il se pourrait bien que ce soit le bon ! », continua Mrs Harrison.

Oui.

Il se pouvait bien, en effet que Jasper Withlock soit _le bon. _

.

.

.  
« Mais enfin, Alice, tu ne vas pas y aller en jean ! », s'exclama Jane. Les sourcils haussés. Le regard menaçant. Outrée. « Tu veux griller ta chance avant même d'en avoir eu une ? », poursuivit-elle.

Alice haussa les épaules.

« C'est un festival de country…Pourquoi ne pas y aller en jean ? »

Les sourcils de sa collègue se haussèrent un peu plus, atteignant une hauteur vertigineuse.

« Ce ne sera pas qu'un festival de country pour toi, Alice ! C'est aussi un rendez-vous ! Tu ne peux pas y aller en jean !

- Il m'a toujours vu en pantalon…, contra Alice.

- Raison de plus ! Tu n'as aucun sens de la mode ! C'est désespérant ! »

Alice se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas protester à nouveau. Bien sûr que si, elle avait le sens de la mode. Son esprit rectifia cette affirmation de lui-même. Automatiquement. Bien réglé. Docile. _Elle avait eu le sens de la mode._ Autrefois. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, en fait. Ou plutôt, si. Elle se mordit la lèvre un peu plus fort. Aujourd'hui, ses Jimmy Choo, ses Diesel, et ses Chanel traînaient sûrement dans des cartons du grenier de Forks. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas si lointains.

« Je n'aime pas les robes…, grommela-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?, s'écria Jane, visiblement à bout de nerfs. Toutes les filles aiment les robes ! »

Alice hésita un instant avant de lâcher :

« Je n'aime pas mes jambes. »

Jane claqua de la langue. Agacée.

« Ridicule ! De ce que je peux en voir, tu es la fille la mieux roulée que je connaisse !

- Je n'aime pas mes jambes, c'est tout ! », s'entêta-t-elle. Détournant le regard. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire autre chose. _Je n'aime pas les cicatrices qui les marquent. Qui les mutilent. Indélébiles. _

Jane se figea un instant avant de sourire, apparemment ravie.

« Tu n'as qu'à mettre une robe longue !

- Une robe longue ?, répéta-t-elle. Bêtement.

- Oui ! A fleurs, à carreaux, peu importe. Fais donc ta hippie ! Avec tes cheveux courts, ça te donnera un air d'originale. Dans le bon sens, évidemment !

- Evidemment…, railla Alice. Je n'ai pas de robe longue !

- Eh bien, trouves-en une ! », répliqua Jane, imperturbable. Avant de la saisir par les épaules. Fermement. Et de la scruter de manière implacable. « Alice, débrouille-toi comme tu veux, mais _je t'interdis_ d'aller à ce festival en jean ! »

Et l'éclat de ses yeux gris à cet instant dissuada effectivement Alice de suivre cette idée.

.

.

.  
Ce fut ainsi qu'Alice se résigna en désespoir de cause à aller toquer à la porte de Mrs Harrison. La question initiale lui parut totalement stupide et incongrue :

« Auriez-vous eu une période hippie ? »

De longues minutes plus tard, elle se retrouvait à défiler en robe longue dans le salon de sa voisine, sous l'œil critique de cette dernière.

« Je préférais la jaune ! », commenta-t-elle comme Alice passait devant elle vêtue d'une longue robe cintrée aux tons verts.

« Mrs Harrison, c'est la cinquième ! », soupira-t-elle, déjà lasse.

Ses après-midi entières de shopping avec sa mère lui paraissaient d'un autre monde. D'une autre époque.

« Il doit en rester une ! », insista Mrs Harrison, balayant ses protestations d'un revers de main. Agacée. « Et appelez-moi donc Margaret ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir le double de mon âge avec vos 'Mrs Harrison' ! »

Alice regagna la petite chambre transformée en cabine d'essayage pour l'occasion et se dévêtit, déposant la robe verte sur la pile formée sur le lit par les précédentes. Elle saisit ensuite la dernière, sans retenir son soupir. Elle l'enfila rapidement, constatant que, comme toutes les autres, elle lui allait parfaitement. Difficile à croire quand elle se voyait aux côtés de Mrs Harrison. Coup de chance. Elle qui n'avait jamais cru en cette dernière commençait pourtant à en accumuler une quantité impressionnante en si peu de temps. Peut-être trop.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le petit salon en examinant le tombé fluide de la robe sous ses pas, les teintes bleutées et sombres, et le décolleté délicat dévoilant sa gorge mais pas ses épaules. Dissimulant entièrement la fine cicatrice ornant sa clavicule droite. Mrs Harrison poussa une exclamation ravie en l'apercevant.

« Magnifique ! C'est celle-ci qu'il vous faut ! Vous êtes parfaite. Le bleu est décidément votre couleur ! »

_Bleu comme _ses_ yeux_, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

« Des boucles d'oreilles et un bandeau et vous serez absolument divine ! Vous allez ensorceler ce pauvre garçon ! Dieu, vous semblez toute droit sortie des années soixante…Et je parle en tout état de cause : j'étais à Woodstock ! », s'exclama fièrement la vieille femme.

Alice rit doucement, avant de prendre l'ampleur des mots de sa voisine.

« Vraiment ? Woodstock ? », s'écria-t-elle, en se figeant.

Mrs Harrison se fendit d'un large sourire et lui tendit une tasse de thé en lui désignant la place à ses côtés sur le large sofa.

.

.

.  
Alice tripotait nerveusement le bandeau sombre enchevêtré dans ses mèches courtes, disciplinées à grand renfort de laque. Elle faisait les cent pas sur le parking devant le parc. Elle était en avance. Mauvaise idée. Comme la dernière fois, elle tergiversait. Se mordant les lèvres. Se tordant les mains. Fermant les paupières. Il aurait fallu que son esprit ait une chorégraphie à se jouer en boucle. Une chorégraphie bien huilée. Parfaitement calculée. Prévisible. Rassurante. Mais dans la vraie vie – celle qu'elle vivait aujourd'hui – il n'y avait pas de chorégraphies. C'était angoissant. Déstabilisant.

Un bruit de moteur retentit derrière elle et elle se figea. L'Audi Spyder vint se garer en douceur juste devant elle. Elle n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour ouvrir la portière. Ce qu'elle fit d'une main tremblante. Elle s'assit sur le siège passager et referma la portière. Elle hésita. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment le saluer. Une bise ? Poignée de mains ? Elle se contenta de lui sourire.

« Ca aurait pu ne pas être moi… », avança Jasper, moqueur. Avec un soupçon de reproches, aussi.

Le sourire d'Alice se fit railleur.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de voitures de ce genre dans les rues de San Angelo !

- Plus que tu ne le crois !, assura-t-il.

- Dans ce cas, elles ne passent pas par ici ! »

Jasper rit doucement tandis qu'il accélérait dans la nuit tombante, et elle se délecta de ce son. Inlassable.

« Comment étaient ces quelques jours ?, demanda-t-il.

- Tu veux dire vendredi et samedi ?, se moqua-t-elle.

- Bons ou mauvais ?

- Plutôt bons, je dirais…Et toi ?

- Pareil. »

Il se gara rapidement et ils descendirent de la voiture. Jasper tiqua alors qu'elle faisait le tour de la voiture pour le rejoindre sur le trottoir.

« Tu es très belle. », murmura-t-il.

Elle sentit ses pommettes s'empourprer sous l'intonation rauque de sa voix. Et puis, elle sourit. Parce qu'il avait dit _belle._ Pas jolie. Pas mignonne. Pas élégante. Belle.

Elle le remercia du bout des lèvres alors qu'elle saisissait sans hésitation la main qu'il lui tendait. Retrouvant avec délice la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne. Délicieuse.

Ils marchèrent un moment le long du trottoir éclairé. Rapidement, la musique leur parvint. Assourdie. Puis de plus en plus nette. Forte. Une scène illuminée de spots puissants se dressa bientôt devant eux, aux pieds de laquelle s'étendait une foule dense. Alice réprima un frisson à la vue de tant de monde amassée. Son agoraphobie refaisant surface. Mais la main de Jasper serra un peu plus fort la sienne, sans doute inconsciemment. Mais assez pour la faire soupirer. Apaisée un instant.

Il l'entraîna dans la foule chantante. Animée. L'ambiance était particulière. Alice ne se souvenait pas en avoir connue de pareille. Une ambiance pulsatile, passionnée, qui sentait l'été et l'espoir. Une nostalgie certaine, aussi. Palpable. Elle suivit Jasper, se faufilant entre les silhouettes sombres et inconnues, s'agrippant à sa main, se laissant guider. Il s'arrêta enfin, à une place qu'elle jugea plutôt bonne, leur laissant une bonne vision sur la scène. Un peu excentrée sur la gauche, la laissant respirer plus librement.

Elle porta son attention vers la scène éclairée de rouge et de bleu, tandis qu'un jeune chanteur reprenait le mélancolique _Hurt _de Johnny Cash. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant pleinement envahir par l'émotion contenue dans la chanson, fredonnant les paroles du bout de lèvres. La main de Jasper n'avait toujours pas quitté la sienne et elle se surprit à sourire doucement. La chanson se termina, les dernières notes s'envolant dans l'air chaud de la soirée. Alice soupira en rouvrant les yeux, surprenant le regard de Jasper sur elle.

« Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire…Je suis dingue de Johnny… », souffla-t-elle.

Il rit doucement. Et elle sursauta, abandonnant la contemplation de ses fossettes, lorsque la foule autour d'eux se mit à hurler son approbation sur les premières notes de la chanson suivante. Le sourire d'Alice s'agrandit en les reconnaissant. Et malgré elle, son pied droit se mit à battre la mesure du _Dancing in the dark _de Springsteen. Elle eut un léger hoquet de surprise lorsque la main de Jasper l'attira vers lui. Puis, elle éclata de rire en le voyant danser. Avant de l'imiter. Guidée par sa main chaude dans la sienne. Et le rythme saisissant de la musique. Elle frissonna en entrant en contact avec son torse. Et lorsque ses mains glissèrent dans son dos. Délicieuses.

Et elle dansa à nouveau. Sensation de liberté oubliée depuis longtemps. Si longtemps. Sensation de plénitude aussi lorsque les mains de son partenaire guidaient sa taille vers lui. Elle dansa. Encore et encore. Perdant le compte des morceaux joués. Oubliant la foule autour d'eux. Il n'y avait plus que la danse. Et lui. Jusqu'à en perdre son souffle.

Et se rendre compte qu'ils s'étaient éloignés de la scène, la musique à nouveau assourdie leur parvenant à peine. Ils s'effondrèrent en riant dans l'herbe moelleuse. Alice roula sur le dos, captant la noirceur bleutée du ciel, et les points scintillants des étoiles. Voûte parfaite. Elle reprit lentement son souffle, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Les jambes tremblantes. Les genoux et les chevilles douloureux, malmenés par un exercice non pratiqué depuis longtemps. Mais emplie d'un plaisir oublié.

Elle tressaillit en sentant l'index de Jasper courir sur son avant-bras. Puis son bras. Laissant sur sa peau une traînée incendiaire. Inconnue. Presque apeurante. Elle tourna la tête lorsqu'il parvint à sa clavicule. Plongeant dans son regard assombri par l'obscurité ambiante. Mais pas seulement. Son intensité la figea un instant. Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha de lui. Si près qu'elle sentit son souffle brûlant s'échouer sur la peau de son cou. Irrégulier. Erratique. Son doigt joua une seconde avec sa clavicule, avant de remonter vers son cou. Elle ne quittait pas son regard. Hypnotisée. Littéralement. Il s'attarda sur la peau recouvrant sa carotide, dont il dut sans aucun doute percevoir les pulsations affolées. Sans aucun doute. Avant d'esquisser l'angle de sa mâchoire. Doucement. Si doucement. Elle n'osait pas bouger d'un millimètre. Immobile, elle déglutit péniblement lorsqu'il suivit l'arrondi de sa joue et se retint de fermer les yeux quand il atteignit le coin de ses lèvres. Elle retint son souffle tandis qu'il en suivait les courbes avant de quitter sa peau. Elle expira lentement, mêlant son souffle au sien. Tout aussi erratique. Haletant.

« Vraiment très belle… », murmura Jasper.

Et elle frissonna violemment. Avant de prendre l'initiative d'enlacer sa jambe aux siennes. Le rapprochant d'elle. Encore. Plus près. Elle réprima un gémissement lorsque leurs bassins entrèrent en contact, et plaqua sa poitrine contre lui, remarquant le léger halètement qu'il ne put totalement dissimuler. La main de Jasper se referma sur sa hanche en une étreinte ferme et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle s'immobilisa et releva la tête, captant son regard dans la pénombre. Calant son souffle sur le sien. Guettant le moindre de ses battements de cils. Le moindre frémissement de ses lèvres. Captivée. Avide.

Intoxiquée.

.

.

.  
Alice se réveilla doucement, perturbée par le son de son téléphone dans la cuisine. Elle se retint de se lever pour aller répondre. A cette heure-ci, ça ne pouvait être que sa mère. Et elle mourrait d'envie de répondre à cette dernière. Peut-être plus que n'importe quand auparavant. Pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle aurait tant voulu lui parler. Lui raconter. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Elle aurait saoulé sa mère de mille détails, de mille émotions.

La sonnerie se tarit. Et elle se leva précautionneusement, massant son genou rouillé. La robe de Mrs Harrison traînait négligemment sur le canapé du salon. Alice soupira, et se fit couler un café. Elle pouvait encore sentir les doigts brûlants de Jasper courir sur sa peau. Délicieux. Plus que tout autre contact qu'elle n'ait jamais connu. Elle frissonna à ce souvenir tout en enfilant son peignoir.

Elle tripota son téléphone du bout des doigts. De longues minutes. Hésitante. Avant de finalement le dissimuler dans un tiroir. Brusquement. Et de soupirer. Longuement. Elle saisit son café, et jeta un coup d'œil au dehors. Il était encore tôt. Elle alluma machinalement la radio et se figea. Avant qu'un immense sourire ne vienne étirer ses lèvres. La voix de Bruce Spingsteen l'envahissant toute entière. Elle but une gorgée de son café avant de reposer sa tasse sur la table. La tête pleine des souvenirs de la veille. Lumineux. Et elle se mit à danser. Au beau milieu de sa cuisine.

.

.

.  
« Plus vite, Alice ! Où te crois-tu ? Tu n'es pas ici pour lambiner ! », hurlait la voix d'Heidi dans son dos. Désagréable. Blessante.

Alice tenta de laver ses verres plus vite. En vain. Ils lui échappaient dans l'eau savonneuse, glissant sous ses doigts tremblants. Elle était pourtant habituée aux accès de colère et aux sautes d'humeur inexpliquées de sa patronne. Mais ceux-ci la mettaient immanquablement dans des états de stress incroyables. Les cris redoublèrent lorsqu'elle laissa échapper le verre qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Le regardant inexorablement se briser contre le parquet de bois clair.

Jane lui lança un regard compatissant et elle se mordit la lèvre sous la nouvelle vague de stress qui la submergeait. Terrifiante.

Elle cassa deux autres verres et se trompa trois fois de commande avant qu'Heidi ne les laisse finalement terminer le service, aux alentours des vingt-trois heures. Alice gémit presque de soulagement lorsque la porte se referma derrière la patronne du bar.

« Prends ta pause… », suggéra Jane.

Elle accepta aussitôt, se servant un grand verre d'eau fraîche et récupérant son sac avant de passer la porte pour se laisser tomber sur une des chaises en terrasse. Elle soupira longuement, se massant les tempes, en goutant au calme de la nuit. Reposant. Après quelques minutes, et lorsqu'elle eut vidé son verre, elle chercha son portable dans son sac. Un message. Son cœur rata un battement. Expectatif.

_Mauvaise journée… Rendez-vous sur le banc ? J._

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de répondre rapidement, pianotant sur les touches lumineuses de son clavier téléphonique.

_Mauvaise journée aussi… Je serais là à minuit trente. A._

L'heure et demie qui suivit lui parut filer à un rythme exécrablement lent. Atroce. Elle avait l'impression de compter chaque seconde, chaque minute de chaque heure. Enfin, elle glissa la clé dans la porte du bar pour le fermer. Elle dut se retenir de courir jusqu'au petit banc, encore plus lorsqu'elle vit l'Audi Spyder garée sur le petit parking à l'entrée du parc. Elle reconnut la silhouette massive au premier coup d'œil, assise sur le banc. Il releva la tête en l'entendant approcher et elle parcourut les derniers mètres les séparant sous son regard brûlant. Avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Immédiatement distraite par leur proximité. Elle s'adossa au banc en soupirant.

« Alors, cette mauvaise journée ? », demanda-t-elle la première.

Il s'adossa à son tour.

« Les clients peuvent parfois être détestables… », répondit-il simplement.

Elle acquiesça, ne posant pas plus de questions.

« Les patrons aussi…, souffla-t-elle.

- C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu faire ? Serveuse ? »

Son rire sonna faux. Cassé. Comme elle.

« Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de petites filles se rêvent serveuses… », fit-elle simplement remarquer.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Et toi, c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu faire ?

- Je voulais être architecte, fit-il en secouant la tête. Et toi ?

La question, inévitable, la contraria moins que ce qu'elle aurait pensé.

« Je n'en sais rien. Styliste. Danseuse… »

Elle avait à peine soufflé ce dernier mot. Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge.

« Pourquoi ne pas réessayer ? », demanda-t-il, curieux.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Danseuse ? Je crois que j'ai laissé passer ma chance. »

_Ou qu'on m'a volé ma chance. _

« Non, styliste… »

Elle resta un instant sans savoir quoi dire. Oui, pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé ?

« Je ne sais pas… », murmura-t-elle. Et c'était vrai, cette fois.

Le silence les enveloppa quelques instants, et Alice laissa sa tête aller en arrière sur le banc, les paupières lourdes.

« Meilleure journée… », souffla Jasper.

Elle sentit son souffle contre son cou. Si proche. Et tressaillit violemment.

« Meilleure journée… », fit-elle en écho.

Elle se mordit violemment l'intérieur de la joue lorsque les lèvres de Jasper vinrent se poser sur la peau fine de son cou. Avides. L'embrasant toute entière, emportée par une vague de désir impitoyable. Dangereuse. Elle haleta lorsqu'il mordilla sa peau, et crocheta sa nuque, sa main plongeant avec délice dans ses cheveux d'or. Les emmêlant. Les entortillant sous ses doigts. Pour le rapprocher d'elle. Plus. Toujours plus. Recherchant le maximum de contact. Se contorsionnant dans une position impossible pour se coller à lui. Littéralement. Passant sa jambe en travers de ses cuisses. Agrippant ses épaules. Se cambrant douloureusement.

Il remonta vers son lobe d'oreille et elle bascula la tête en arrière, se cognant contre le dossier du banc. Reprenant ses esprits. Et lui avec. Hébétés. Elle fut debout d'un bond. Et il l'imita. D'un bond de plus, elle fut à trois mètres de lui. S'autorisant alors seulement à respirer à nouveau normalement. Pantelante. Ils restèrent là quelques minutes. Immobiles. Et puis, elle se décida à briser le moment.

« Merveilleuse journée… », souffla-t-elle avant de faire volte-face et de s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité.

.


	7. Passionnate Salsa

_Bonjour à tous! _

_J'espère que vous profitez du soleil magnifique de ce week-end ! Pour ma part, je travaille de nuit cette semaine, donc c'est un peu la déprime! Je compte donc sur vous pour me remonter le moral en me laissant tout plein de reviews sur ce chapitre un peu plus citronné!_

_Bon week-end!_

* * *

"_D'abord, il y a deux lèvres qui s'effleurent et qui se cherchent. Puis deux souffles qui se mêlent dans le froid. C'est un baiser caressant qui devient presque morsure. Un baiser dans lequel on obtient ce qu'il y a de plus intime chez l'autre. Tout de suite, elle ressent pour lui quelque chose de violent et de destructeur. Une attirance chargée de fascination et de crainte. Une brulure intense, une merveilleuse douleur..."_

_G. Musso_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**Passionate Salsa**_

Le regard navigant dans le vide, Alice se perdait dans ses souvenirs. Ceux du repas au petit restaurant mexicain. Ceux du festival de country. Ceux, enfin, de la veille au soir. Elle frissonna à l'évocation de ces derniers. Plus que les autres. Elle avala quelques gorgées de café avant de porter sa main à son cou. Là où, elle le savait, les lèvres de Jasper avaient laissé une trace. L'avaient marquée.

Elle soupira et frotta ses yeux encore engourdis de sommeil en fredonnant quelques paroles du CD qu'elle avait enclenché au hasard dans la chaîne hi-fi. _Love is a burnin'thing. I fell into a ring of fire. And it burns, burns, burns._ Le hasard avait bien fait les choses. La voix chaude, égale, familière, de Johnny Cash la rassurait. L'apaisait. Immanquablement.

Son regard se posa sur les esquisses qui traînaient sur la table. Froissées. Tachées. Certaines déchirées. Et les mots de Jasper lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Pourquoi ne pas réessayer ? _

Ces yeux accrochèrent un des croquis, particulièrement réussi, et elle tendit la main pour l'examiner de plus près. Elle pinça les lèvres, fronça les sourcils et soupira, ses doigts se crispant sur le papier fin.

Oui.

Pourquoi ne pas réessayer ?

Après tout, elle connaissait du monde dans le milieu. Pas mal de monde, même. Elle y avait passé plus d'une dizaine d'années de sa vie. Croisé des centaines de personnes. Assez pour déterminer lesquelles d'entre elles étaient les plus douées. Et lesquelles étaient passibles de lui donner une chance. Une nouvelle chance. Totalement différente. Mais pourquoi pas ?

Mue par une énergie nouvelle, Alice saisit son ordinateur portable et chercha un annuaire sur le net, où elle pianota dans la bande de recherche de ce dernier les noms qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Des noms qu'elle avait cru appartenir à son passé pour toujours. Elle nota les adresses correspondantes sur un bout de papier et sélectionna quelques-uns de ses croquis, qu'elle jugea les meilleurs. Les plus originaux. Les plus colorés. Mais tous bleus. En mille déclinaisons azuréennes. Elle les glissa dans plusieurs enveloppes. Frénétiquement. Rapidement. De peur de finalement changer d'avis. Sept enveloppes au total. Sept. Un bon chiffre.

Elle les posterait dans l'après-midi.

.

.

.

.

.

Alice essuyait le bar avec application, faisant disparaître les traces de doigts et les auréoles laissées par les verres. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule face à elle sur le mur, puis à Caïus et Marcus, les éternels compères. Il ne devraient plus tarder à s'en aller. La soirée touchait à sa fin. Jane était déjà partie depuis une petite heure.

Comme tous les soirs, pour faire plaisir aux deux mêmes derniers, et à elle aussi, un peu, elle monta le son de la radio. Elle s'apprêtait à aller empiler les chaises sur les tables de la salle lorsque la porte du bar s'ouvrit, la clouant sur place. Face au regard bleu qui la transperça. Machinalement, elle porta la main à son cou, fleurant du bout des doigts la marque rouge qui en ornait la peau pâle. Elle vit Jasper sourire à ce geste et rougit aussitôt. Violemment. Retirant sa main. Brusquement.

"Jasper ?", croassa-t-elle.

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à la pendule. Effarée. Minuit et demi.

Marcue et Caïus tournèrent la tête en même temps, d'un même mouvement. Coordonné. Parfaitement. C'en était presque ridicule.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens !, jubila Marcus. Mais qui voilà ? N'est-ce pas le petit Withlock ?", lança-t-il en donnant un coup de coude à son compère.

Alice rougit un peu plus encore tandis que Caïus ricanait.

"M'est avis qu'il ne vient pas que pour la bière !",railla-t-il.

Cette fois, Alice vira au cramoisi. Jasper s'avança, saluant les deux hommes.

"Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il auprès d'eux. Je ne crois pas vous connaître..."

Une nouvelle fois, Caïus ricana. Pas méchant. Juste un peu moqueur.

"Non. Mais nous, nous te connaissons, jeune homme ! A vrai dire, les trois-quarts de San Angelo te connaissent !"

Jasper rit doucement, ce son faisant immédiatement frissonner Alice. Comme si son corps réagissait immanquablement à cette mélopée, vibrant de concert. Au diapason. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds.

"C'est sûrement vrai.", concéda-t-il avant de se hisser à leurs côtés, sur l'un des hauts tabourets du bar.

"Je vais prendre une bière, s'il te plaît.", lança-t-il à Alice, ne regardant plus qu'elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?", balbutia-t-elle. Stupide. Empotée tandis qu'elle saisissait finalement d'une main maladroite l'un des verres qu'elle venait de laver.

Il eut un large sourire et elle cogna le verre contre la pression dans un tintement.

"Je réponds à une invitation !", assura-t-il, toujours souriant.

Elle déposa le verre de bière brune devant lui et encaissa sa commande. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle s'aperçut que Marcus et Caïus étaient partis. En douce. Sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Fieffés coquins. Il n'aurait plus manqué que Jane soit là aussi. Bien qu'elle saurait tout dans les moindres détails dès le lendemain. Soit par elle-même, contrainte et forcée. Soit par un des deux cousins et leurs langues de commère. Elle soupira.

"Il n'y a pas grand monde dans ton bar...", remarqua Jasper.

Elle éclata de rire.

"Tu as vu l'heure ?", s'exclama-t-elle, moqueuse.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir parlé qu'elle réalisa que ses mots pouvaient contenir un reproche. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Surtout pas.

"J'ai mis un moment avant de me décider, avoua-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'avais peur de te déranger pendant ton travail."

Elle sourit.

"Il ne fallait pas. Je t'avais invité à venir ici."

Puis, après une grande inspiration :

"Je suis contente que tu sois venu ce soir..."

Il sourit à nouveau et elle lui rendit son sourire. Le cœur battant.

"Je vais commencer à ranger la salle...", souffla-t-elle.

Elle fit le tour du comptoir, observant du coin de l'oeil la silhouette massive de Jasper sur le haut tabouret, accoudé au bar. Elle soupira et entreprit de hisser les tabourets et les chaises sur les petites tables de bois. Alors qu'elle en était à son troisième, une main le lui tira des mains et elle regarda Jasper le déposer facilement sur la table.

"Laisse-moi t'aider, proposa-t-il.

- D'accord."

En un rien de temps, tous les tabourets ne touchèrent plus le sol. Alice soupira de soulagement. Elle fredonna les premières notes du tube qui sortait de la radio, le mythique _Hotel California_, en se redressant. Un bras vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille, la plaquant contre le corps solide de Jasper, et elle sentit le souffle de ce dernier balayer son cou. Brûlant. Incendiaire. Elle laissa aller ses épaules contre le torse solide, et ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent au même endroit que la veille. Légèrement. Mais suffisamment. Suffisamment pour s'assurer qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment. De cet instant. De cet instant précis où il l'avait marqué. Comme sienne.

Il la retourna dans ses bras, saisissant sa main, la faisant tournoyer sur elle-même, puis revenir vers lui au son des _Eagles_. La faisant danser au rythme de la musique. Elle adorait danser. C'était indéniable. Depuis toujours. Mais elle adorait encore plus danser _avec lui_.

Elle se plaqua contre lui, l'enserrant dans ses petits bras, avant de poser un instant son front contre son torse. Inspirant son odeur. S'en enivrant. Littéralement. Les yeux clos, la tête lui tourna rapidement. Et elle redressa le visage à regrets. Pour croiser son regard et frémir. Du bleu azuréen, il ne restait plus rien que quelques reflets. Ses prunelles avaient viré au gris. Sombre. Orageux. Envoûtant.

"Jasper...", souffla-t-elle. Comme une supplique.

Il se pencha vers elle pour couvrir le bruit de la musique.

"Oui, Alice ?", murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Elle frissonna à l'intonation de sa voix sur son prénom. C'en était presque diabolique. Elle secoua la tête, et dans un geste impulsif, sa main toujours dans son dos glissa sous son tee-shirt. Soudain avide. Avide de lui. Avide de plus. Ses doigts rencontrèrent la peau chaude de son dos, s'immobilisant lorsque les mains de Jasper agrippèrent ses hanches, puis ses fesses. Elle haleta, se plaquant un peu plus contre lui. Écrasant sa poitrine soudain douloureuse contre son torse, à la recherche d'une friction plus grande. Libératrice. Ses mains poursuivirent leur chemin dans le dos de Jasper, relevant sa chemise, suivant le contour des muscles saillants. Rassurants.

Il enroula sa main au creux de ses reins, la plaquant contre lui, violemment. Elle releva brusquement la tête. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau. Aimantés. Et le temps sembla se suspendre une seconde. Une infime seconde. Loin, très loin, les dernières notes de la chanson parurent familières à Alice. Très loin. Et puis, Jasper plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et c'en fut finit de toute pensée rationnelle. Définitivement.

Immédiatement, elle entrouvrit les lèvres en gémissant. De plaisir. De désir. D'envie. De plus. Jasper immisça sa langue entre elles. Doucement. Jusqu'à la rencontre de la sienne. Initiant un ballet parfait et délicieux. Inconsciemment, elle lui mordilla la langue avant de l'aspirer un peu plus dans sa bouche. Il grogna et la plaqua un peu plus contre lui. L'empêchant presque de respirer. Elle crocheta sa nuque dans l'espoir vain de le rapprocher encore un peu plus d'elle. Il était trop grand. Alors, elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, goûtant à leur douceur, et s'appliquant à les embrouiller avec délice.

La main droite de Jasper glissait sous son haut lorsque, sans même qu'elle se soit rendue compte qu'ils se déplaçaient, son dos heurta le bar. Jasper prit l'un de ses seins en coupe, le caressant à travers la dentelle de son soutien-gorge, avant de glisser dessous, titillant son mamelon. Lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement tandis que ses ongles s'enfonçaient légèrement dans son dos. Il la rendait folle. Étourdie de sensations oubliées ou nouvelles pour la plupart. Divines. Absolument.

Elle avait l'impression de brûler contre lui, sous ses mains, sous ses lèvres. Littéralement. C'était désagréable. Et agréable. Infiniment. Jasper fit courir son index le long de son buste, suivant le creux de ses abdominaux encore marqués, glissant dans son nombril en une caresse qui la fit frissonner violemment et s'arracher à leur baiser, haletante. Pantelante, les paupières toujours closes, elle le sentit déboutonner son jean et glisser à l'intérieur. Elle se mordit la lèvre et agrippa un peu plus fort ses cheveux. Il effleura à peine son clitoris et elle s'arqua aussitôt contre lui. Comme un instrument de musique parfaitement malléable pour lui, virtuose. Dans son mouvement, leurs bassins entrèrent en contact, et ils gémirent tous les deux, revenant un instant à la réalité.

Alice cligna des yeux sous la lumière blafarde du bar, et sa respiration désordonnée, bruyante, la surprit presque. Elle croisa le regard de Jasper, aussi halluciné qu'elle imaginait le sien. Elle secoua la tête.

"Pas ici...", parvint-elle à articuler d'une voix blanche. Elle se soupçonnait de vaciller dangereusement, sans les bras de Jasper et l'appui du bar dans son dos.

"Ma voiture est garée juste devant le bar, murmura-t-il.

- J'habite à deux minutes, contra-t-elle immédiatement, la voix un peu plus affermie.

- D'accord."

Ses mains quittèrent son corps, et elle frissonna aussitôt. De froid. De manque. Elle reboutonna son pantalon pendant qu'il rajustait sa chemise froissée. Elle s'assura que ses jambes ne tremblaient plus et se redressa. Elle saisit son sac et les clés du bar d'un même mouvement, éteignit les lumières, et ils sortirent dans la nuit moite.

Elle se retint de courir dans l'allée du parc, le cœur battant, sa main se serrant douloureusement et spasmodiquement sur les clés de son appartement. Les oreilles bourdonnantes, le souffle court, elle n'osait pas le regarder. Elle crut exploser sous la tension presque palpable entre leurs deux corps lorsqu'enfin, ils parvinrent à son petit immeuble. Elle inséra la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit sa porte, pénétrant la première dans son appartement sombre et silencieux. Dans la petite pièce, le son de leurs souffles sembla résonner. Amplifié. Étourdissant.

Elle releva la tête, cherchant les yeux de Jasper. Elle frissonna sous la brûlure de ses prunelles assombries. À nouveau, la tension était à son comble. Presque douloureuse. Elle serra les poings pour s'empêcher de bondir vers lui. De le toucher, de le sentir à nouveau. Plus qu'une envie, c'était un besoin. Terrifiant. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, hésitante. Mais il eut moins de maîtrise qu'elle. Son sac tomba par terre dans un bruit mat lorsqu'il la plaqua contre le mur, amortissant le choc de ses bras qui s'enroulèrent autour d'elle, tandis qu'il plaquait ses lèvres contre les siennes.

À nouveau, elle glissa ses mains sous sa chemise, recherchant le contact de sa peau chaude, dorée. Elle en déboutonna les trois premiers boutons, les derniers tombèrent au sol en petits tintements. Les mains de Jasper avaient déjà fait sauter le bouton de son jean et dégrafé son soutien-gorge, s'acharnant désormais sur son haut récalcitrant. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent un instant, lui, la débarrassant de son haut et elle, de sa chemise. Son soutien-gorge détaché tomba au sol dans le mouvement, et elle se plaqua immédiatement contre son torse, le laissant l'irradier de sa chaleur, dans un soupir de contentement absolu.

Les mains de Jasper effleurèrent ses omoplates puis suivirent la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale, lui arrachant une série de frissons incontrôlables. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, sentant son excitation contre son ventre. Sans réfléchir, elle initia un mouvement de bassin contre lui. Il se figea.

"Alice...", grogna-t-il.

Elle embrassa sa carotide.

"Oui, Jasper ?", souffla-t-elle contre sa peau. Goguenarde. Lui renvoyant l'effet qu'il lui avait fait dans le bar.

Son pantalon fut à ses chevilles en un instant, les doigts de Jasper crochetant déjà sa culotte. Lentement. S'attardant sur ses hanches, puis ses cuisses. Et elle fut nue devant lui. Sous l'opaque luminosité de la lune filtrant à travers la baie vitrée. Soudain anxieuse, sous le regard qui la détaillait. Minutieusement. À nouveau, elle se mordilla la lèvre. La main de Jasper s'éleva aussitôt vers sa bouche, caressant cette lèvre qu'elle venait de mordre. Du bout des doigts. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et lécha l'un de ses doigts, l'aspirant légèrement. Il tressaillit.

"Alice...", répéta-t-il.

Elle n'arrêta pas. Il fut sur elle en une fraction de seconde. Et cette fois, elle eut le souffle coupé par le choc de son dos contre le mur. Jasper agrippa ses cuisses, la soulevant à sa hauteur, et elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui, l'enserrant fermement. L'intérieur de ses cuisses était poisseux de désir et elle crut défaillir lorsqu'elle sentit l'érection de Jasper contre son intimité, simplement séparée de la sienne par le tissu fin de son boxer. Ses doigts tirèrent sur ce dernier, tirant désespérément dessus pour le faire descendre. Jasper comprit et s'en chargea, se débarrassant de son dernier vêtement d'une main. Le bout de son sexe vint cogner contre son clitoris et Alice rejeta la tête en arrière dans un gémissement, se cogna au mur sans même s'en rendre compte.

"S'il te plaît...", supplia-t-elle. Pantelante.

Elle n'avait pas fini de prononcer sa supplique qu'il glissait en elle, lui arrachant un long râle dans sa lente progression. Jusqu'à ce qu'il butte au fond d'elle. L'emplissant entièrement. Parfaitement. Elle ferma les paupières. Fortement. Tentant de maîtriser le plaisir qui montait en elle. Dangereusement. Trop fort. Trop rapide. Mais elle sut que c'était peine perdue lorsqu'il ressortit d'elle pour y revenir. Plus fort. Elle s'agrippa à son cou alors que sa tête tournait. Elle cala sa tête contre son épaule, inspirant son odeur, et crut défaillir lorsqu'il recommença en embrassant sa carotide au rythme effréné. Démentiel.

Et puis, elle cria alors qu'il initiait des mouvements rapides, puissants. Il s'immobilisa aussitôt.

"Ça va ?", souffla-t-il. La vibration de son souffle contre sa peau lui fit tourner la tête.

"Continue...", balbutia-t-elle. Supplia-t-elle.

Et il continua. Elle resserra l'étreinte de ses jambes autour de lui. Hébétée. C'était différent. Tellement différent de tout ce qu'elle avait pu connaître jusqu'à présent. Tellement différent des étreintes hésitantes de Jimmy. Tellement différent des étreintes bestiales de James. Tellement différent. Tellement plus doux. Plus intense. Plus important.

Elle s'arqua contre lui lorsque le plaisir la faucha, l'orgasme la submergeant. Presque par surprise. L'enserrant brusquement en elle. Il serra un peu trop fort sa taille lorsqu'il jouit à sa suite, en longs jets brûlants en elle. Et elle cria à nouveau, assaillie par une nouvelle vague de jouissance à cette sensation. Avant de retomber entre ces bras, molle et épuisée, soudainement bercée par l'écho de leurs respirations, les paupières lourdes.

"La chambre... Porte du fond...", grommela-t-elle, d'une voix à peine audible.

Elle gémit de bien-être lorsqu'il la déposa sur le lit moelleux, et vint se caler derrière elle, sa main se posant sur sa hanche, puis son ventre. Avant de descendre encore. Il effleura à peine son clitoris encore gonflé et elle se cambra contre lui, assaillie de plaisir. Encore. Ça semblait infini. Elle sentit son souffle dans son cou et il embrassa la marque qu'il y avait laissé la veille. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites tandis qu'un de ses doigts pénétrait son intimité.

Elle eut une dernière pensée cohérente avant de sombrer.

_Je vais mourir de plaisir_.

.

.

.

.

.

Elle émergea de son sommeil avec difficulté. Engourdie. Courbaturée. Les membres délicieusement douloureux. Elle crut un instant être revenue à Forks, à l'époque de son adolescence où elle patinait jusqu'à tard le soir, attendant son père qui la ramenait à la maison après ses gardes à l'hôpital. Cette époque bénie où le patinage n'était pas encore conflits d'entraîneurs et de chorégraphes, concessions entre partenaires, séances de musculation, ou compétition enragée. Cette époque bénie où seule la glace comptait. Où seule la face était souveraine.

Alice soupira de bien-être, s'attendant presque à entendre sa mère entrer dans la pièce, un chocolat chaud dans les mains, et la tirant de ses rêveries de sa voix douce et mélodieuse. Un rayon de soleil sur son épaule vint briser son illusion chimérique. Il ne faisait pas soleil à Forks.

Elle bougea légèrement et sentit un corps chaud contre le sien. Alors seulement, la nuit précédente lui revint en mémoire et elle soupira. Puis, l'anxiété prit le dessus lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux en sentant Jasper bouger contre elle. Elle roula sur le dos, tout près de lui. Et tourna la tête, plongeant dans son regard d'azur qui la fixait.

"Bonjour", articula-t-elle, la voix encore éraillée de sommeil.

Il sourit.

"Bonjour", répondit-il.

Sa main s'avança vers son visage et elle frémit lorsque son doigt traça la contour de sa pommette.

"Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, fit-il. Je dois être au bureau de bonne heure."

Elle acquiesça. Un peu déçue. Elle aurait aimé traîner au lit avec lui. À ne rien faire d'autre que le regarder. Encore et encore. Se saouler de son image. Salvatrice. Un peu soulagée, aussi. Elle se sentait terriblement maladroite. Empotée. Ils jouaient à un jeu dont elle ne connaissait pas bien les règles. Auquel elle n'avait jamais vraiment joué. Et elle n'aimait guère l'inconnu.

Soudain, alors que des détails de la nuit traversaient son esprit en boucle, inlassablement, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, et elle formula sa remarque tout haut, sans vraiment le vouloir.

"On n'a pas utilisé de préservatif...", murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Et elle se maudit mille fois de ne pas y avoir pensé. Inconsciente. Distraite. Obnubilée. Par lui.

"Je sais. J'y ai pensé ce matin aussi, avoua-t-il. De mon côté, pas de problèmes. Tu es la première depuis longtemps."

Elle se figea face à cette révélation. Improbable. Il était beau comme un dieu. Elle secoua la tête pour se forcer à répondre, chassant les mots qui sonnaient délicieusement dans son esprit. _La première depuis longtemps._

"Je prends la pilule. Et tu es aussi le premier depuis longtemps."

Pas si longtemps que ça, en y réfléchissant. Mathématiquement, pas si longtemps que ça. En réalité, cela faisait une éternité. C'était lors d'une autre époque. Un autre temps. Aujourd'hui, les étreintes rapides et brutales de James lui apparaissaient comme de mauvais souvenirs. Mais ils étaient tous les deux alors tellement contrôlés au niveau médical qu'elle savait être clean.

"Vraiment ?", questionna-t-il, étonné.

Elle sourit et se redressa, embrassant sa joue, dans le creux de sa fossette, avant de s'extirper du lit.

"Je vais faire du café. Tu peux utiliser la douche, si tu veux."

Elle sentit son regard sur elle, comme elle évoluait, nue, jusqu'à son placard, en tirant une culotte et un large tee-shirt qu'elle enfila rapidement. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas rapide. Elle ramassa son sac qui traînait par terre dans l'entrée, et alluma la radio. Puis, la cafetière. Elle but un grand verre d'eau et entendit l'eau de la douche. Elle sortit les céréales, le lait et le sucre, qu'elle déposa sur la table. Un peu honteuse de n'avoir rien d'autre. Elle était en train de se servir une tasse de café lorsque Jasper surgit dans la cuisine. Elle déglutit péniblement à la vue de sa chemise ouverte sur son torse parfait, et ses mèches blondes mouillées. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle lui tendit une tasse de café, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'effleurer sa joue mal rasée. Le rendant terriblement attirant. Il balaya la pièce du regard avant de l'imiter et de s'asseoir face à elle à la petite table.

"Tous ces CD de Johnny Cash...", remarqua-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil vers la chaîne hi-fi. "Je vais finir par être jaloux !"

Alice éclata de rire.

"Pas la peine d'être jaloux ! Tu n'es pas à la hauteur !", asséna-t-elle.

Il rit à son tour.

"Vraiment ? Tu ne voudrais pas être ma June ?"

Elle rit de nouveau. Il était fort. Très fort. C'était sans doute, à son sens, l'une des questions les plus romantiques qu'on lui ait posé.

"J'adorerais être ta June !, assura-t-elle.

- J'aime ton rire, affirma-t-il.

Elle détourna la tête, un instant gênée par l'intensité de son regard.

"Jolie vue.", remarqua-t-il en désignant le parc et le petit banc, par la baie vitrée.

"Très jolie vue.", renchérit-elle, avant de lancer la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques secondes. Insupportable. "Tu veux revenir ce soir ?"

Il sourit.

"Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas chez moi ? Et je viendrais après-demain ?

- D'accord. Mais je suis partie trop vite la dernière fois, je ne me souviens plus où tu habites.

- Je passerais te chercher. On dit vers minuit au _Concho _?

- J'essaierais de m'arranger avec Jane pour finir plus tôt si c'est calme. Je t'en verrais un message pour te tenir au courant.

- D'accord."

Il finit son café, et se leva. S'étirant, faisant jouer les muscles de son torse sous ses yeux. Tentants. Terriblement. Elle se leva à son tour, presque brusquement. Contourna la table jusqu'à lui. Évitant son regard, elle tendit les mains vers sa chemise, et entreprit de la boutonner. Avec le peu de boutons qu'il lui restait. Éloignant la tentation. Soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'elle eut refermé le dernier bouton.

"Tu vas être en retard.", souffla-t-elle.

Sans prévenir, il glissa ses mains autour de sa taille, et la souleva contre lui, plaquant un baiser sur ses lèvres encore gonflées par ceux de la nuit. Un baiser au goût de café. Délicieux.

"À ce soir, ma Junie !", lança-t-il en passant la porte.

Elle éclata de rire, et le suivit des yeux par la fenêtre. Elle s'étira et glissa un CD dans sa chaîne hi-fi, souriant lorsque les voix mêlées de June Carter et Johnny Cash retentirent dans la pièce. La question de Jasper était toujours dans sa tête. Fabuleuse. Autant que les souvenirs de la nuit dont elle ne pouvait se dépêtrer.

_Tu ne voudrais pas être ma June?_

.

.

.


	8. The Ball of Scars

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Un immense merci à vous pour toutes les reviews et mises en alerte sur le dernier chapitre, spécialement aux non-inscrits que je n'ai pas pu remercier directement. _

_Voilà donc ce nouveau chapitre avec lequel j'espère ne pas vous décevoir... Comme son titre l'indique, il évoque enfin les cicatrices d'Alice, et celles de Jasper, aussi !_

_J'attends vos avis à la fin !_

_Bon week-end de Pâques, et n'abusez pas du chocolat !_

* * *

_"Même quand la blessure guérit, la cicatrice demeure."_

_P. Syrus_

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

_**The ball of Scars**_

.

Un doigt courant le long de sa clavicule droite l'arracha aux dernières limbes de son sommeil. C'était une sensation agréable. Douce. Délicate. Mais dérangeante lorsqu'elle réalisa que le doigt de Jasper suivait la ligne parfaite de sa cicatrice à cet endroit. Cette pensée acheva de la réveiller tout à fait. Elle ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant immédiatement les prunelles d'azur de Jasper. Son index n'avait pas quitté sa cicatrice. Elle frissonna.

"Bonjour, murmura-t-elle.

- Bonjour...", sourit-il. Lui arrachant un nouveau frisson. Ridicule. "Bien dormi ?"

Elle acquiesça avant d'esquisser un sourire, s'étirant lentement.

"Pas assez...", fit-elle en observant le plafond désormais familier de la chambre de Jasper.

Elle roula dans le lit, contre lui, lui décochant un sourire moqueur. Qui se figea lorsqu'il effleura à nouveau sa cicatrice.

"Comment as-tu eu ça ?, demanda-t-il. Un accident ?"

Elle pinça les lèvres et se retint de quitter la chambre en courant, ses doigts se crispant sur les draps froissés. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils face à son mutisme. Réaction prévisible. Inévitable.

"Alice ?", appela-t-il.

"Je..."

Elle ne reconnut pas sa voix. Absolument pas. À nouveau fragile. À nouveau brisée.

"Oui...", céda-t-elle finalement. À contre cœur. "Oui, on peut dire ça... Un accident..."

_Pas si accidentel que ça. _

Sa voix blanche dut intriguer un peu plus Jasper.

"C'est une jolie cicatrice... Quel genre d'accident était-ce ?"

Elle se tendit un peu plus encore. Les muscles douloureux tant elle les contractaient inconsciemment. Elle ferma les yeux, se soustrayant un instant à son regard, déglutissant avec peine. Choisissant finalement la voix de la sincérité. En un sens du moins.

"C'est un sujet douloureux. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler..."

Il hocha la tête.

"D'accord..., souffla-t-il. Je suis désolé, je suis souvent trop curieux. Certainement mon métier..."

Elle se força à sourire, s'autorisant un soupir. Long. Soulagé. Puis, elle remarqua que les doigts de Jasper avait dévié vers sa poitrine, et soupira à nouveau. D'anticipation. Se rapprochant un peu plus, lui offrant un meilleur accès. Sa main captura son sein. Entièrement. Facilement. Le massant doucement. Délicieusement. Elle se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il pinça son mamelon. Joueur. Avant de descendre, plus bas. Ses doigts se frayèrent un chemin dans son intimité, et l'un d'eux la pénétra rapidement. Elle se cambra aussitôt. Haletante.

À travers le fouillis des draps, ses propres mains cherchèrent à tâtons le corps de Jasper. Brûlant. Rassurant. Elle enserra son sexe déjà tendu, le caressant fermement. Un gémissement sourd lui répondit, tandis qu'il enfonçait un deuxième doigt en elle. Elle geint, se tortillant légèrement, dans l'espoir vain d'accentuer sa pénétration. Étourdie d'un désir visiblement inextinguible. Bien qu'elle travaillât dans ce but depuis presque une semaine. Désir sans cesse renouvellé. Incroyable.

Elle accentua la pression sur son sexe, afin de lui forcer la main. Il insèrera un troisième doigt en elle, plus rudement. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Ça ne suffisait jamais.

"Alice...", prévint-il comme elle l'enserrait un peu plus encore.

Elle passa son pouce sur son gland. L'effet fut immédiat. En un quart de seconde, Jasper fut sur elle, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise. Suivi d'un sourire triomphant lorsqu'il entra en elle, presque entièrement.

"Alice, tu es une atroce manipulatrice !", argua-t-il, le souffle court, en ressortant d'elle pour y revenir. Plus profondément. Ses paupières se révulsèrent sous la vague de plaisir qui l'assaillit.

"Et toi, alors ?", rétorqua-t-elle, moqueuse.

Avant d'être incapable de prononcer une quelconque phrase cohérente. Enveloppée de plaisir. Plaisir provenant de lui. Il était partout. En elle. Autour d'elle, enveloppant si facilement de ses bras son petit corps. Elle le sentait. Elle l'entendait. Elle le voyait. Il était partout.

Et lorsque son orgasme fut tout près, elle se figea un instant sous la pensée qui émergea dans son esprit flou.

Jasper lui devenait indispensable.

Et c'était dangereux.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tu as quelque chose de prévu pour demain ?"

Alice releva la tête vers Jasper, tout en continuant sa plonge. Elle prit une microseconde pour l'admirer, dans le décor chaud du pub, accoudé au comptoir, et le trouva beau. Infiniment. Les ricanements en provenance de Caïus et Marcus, qui avaient suivi son regard, lui firent à nouveau baisser les yeux.

Demain. Dimanche. Avait-elle quelque chose de prévu ? La réponse lui paraissait évidente.

"Non.

- Le Concho forme comme un petit lac à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille s'y baigner ?"

L'idée de se retrouver en maillot de bain en pleine nature, dénudée à la vue de Dieu savait combien de personnes la fit grimacer.

"Il y aura du monde ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne pense pas. Ce n'est pas un endroit très connu...

- D'accord."

Il sourit et reprit une gorgée de bière. Elle mit le dernier verre à égoutter et s'étira. Elle était endolorie. Courbaturée. Et épuisée. Plus d'une semaine qu'elle dormait beaucoup moins que d'ordinaire. Beaucoup moins que son quota vital de sommeil. De larges cernes commençaient à s'étaler sous ses yeux et sa peau avait tendance à être plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle soupira en se massant doucement les tempes, tentant de chasser le début de migraine qui s'y installait. Pourtant, elle était bien incapable de se passer de Jasper. De ses bras. De sa présence. De son odeur. De ses baisers. Et de tout le reste.

Marcus et Caïus sortirent et Jasper finit sa bière. Il se leva et commença à hisser les tabourets sur les tables. Elle soupira de soulagement en le voyant faire. Elle détestait cette corvée-la. Elle essuya et rangea les verres tandis qu'il terminait. Elle le regarda soulever la dernière chaise avant qu'il ne se tourne vers elle. Il leva son index en l'air, lui faisant signe d'écouter la chanson qui passait. Elle sourit en identifiant la voix caractéristique d'Axl Rose.

"Les Guns n'Roses, hein ?

- J'ai oublié de préciser cette chanson dans la liste de celles que je préférais...

- _November Rain_... Hummmm, joli choix...", concéda-t-elle.

Il tendit la main dans sa direction.

"Tu danses ?"

Elle sourit et fit immédiatement le tour du comptoir pour le rejoindre. Il l'enlaça et elle se blottit dans ses bras solides. Inspirant profondément son odeur, la tête contre son torse, elle ferma les yeux. Elle aurait pu s'endormir là, debout, immédiatement. Blottie dans sa chaleur et au son des notes lentes de la ballade rock.

"Tu as l'air fatigué...", constata Jasper.

Son torse vibra contre sa tempe.

"Tu veux que je rentre chez moi, et on se retrouve demain ?"

Elle agrippa son tee-shirt à cette proposition.

"Non...

- Très bien, mais je me contenterais de te regarder dormir... De toute façon, c'est presque aussi intéressant que te faire l'amour.

Alice vira instantanément au cramoisi à ces mots, avant d'en noter les détails. Elle releva brusquement la tête, sous la protestation de ses cervicales. Jasper se méprit.

"J'ai dit _presque_...

- Tu me regardes dormir ?", demanda-t-elle, ignorant sa dernière remarque.

Il pinça les lèvres et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Nerveux tout à coup.

"Eh bien... Je ne dors pas beaucoup... Et..."

Elle fronça les sourcils et il croisa son regard.

"D'accord, céda-t-il. J'aime bien te regarder dormir..."

Elle agrippa son tee-shirt un peu plus fort encore, le pinçant presque.

Tandis que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Désordonné. Eperdu.

C'était ridicule. Elle prenait quelques mots pour la plus belle des déclarations. Et se prenait à y croire dur comme fer.

.

.

.

.

.

Alice sortit de l'eau fraîche et calme du petit lac, soupirant presque de regret lorsque la chaleur environnante l'assaillit, séchant déjà son corps mouillé. Mais ses doigts commençaient à se friper comme ceux de Mrs Harrison. Elle avisa la silhouette allongée de Jasper sous le couvert des quelques arbres qui bordait l'espèce de petit lac. Cet homme n'avait-il donc jamais chaud ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'avança sur la terre friable et argileuse. Il avait eu raison. L'endroit ne semblait pas beaucoup fréquenté. C'était un euphémisme. Il était désert. Bien qu'il fut tout à fait charmant.

Arrivée près de Jasper, elle effleura du bout des orteils le coin de la serviette de bains sur laquelle il reposait. Hésitante. Avant qu'un sourire joueur ne relève les commissures de ses lèvres. Dans un éclat de rire, elle s'allongera sur lui, trempant sa peau brûlante, et se délectant du contact de cette dernière sur son propre corps. Jasper sursauta à son contact froid avant de râler, puis de l'enlacer et finalement rire avec elle.

Elle posa la tête sur son torse et il saisit son livre, se replongeant dedans. Elle se laissa bercer par le rythme régulier de ses respirations et son thorax qui montait puis descendait contre sa joue, et sa main dans son dos qui y traçait des arabesques fantaisistes. Elle dut s'assoupir un moment car lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le soleil avait largement baissé dans le ciel dégagé.

Mais Jasper était toujours là, plongé dans son livre et la tenant toujours contre lui. Elle soupira d'aise. Il était toujours si calme. Compare à elle, véritable boule de nerfs la plupart du temps. C'était apaisant. Terriblement.

Elle lut le titre de son livre, s'en étonnant.

"_La Guerre de Sécession, les États Désunis_ ?", s'interrogea-t-elle à voix haute, avant de grimacer.

Il baissa son livre. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son regard à cause de ses lunettes de soleil. Qui le rendait terriblement séduisant.

"J'adore cette période historique..., se justifia-t-il.

- Oh ! Eh bien, encore une chose que tu ne m'avais pas dite...

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne t'ai pas dites, sans quoi ce ne serait pas intéressant !"

Elle sourit. Il avait raison. Si on se disait tout l'un sur l'autre dès le premier jour, où était l'intérêt ? Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit quant à ce premier jour, et elle fronça les sourcils, soudainement curieuse. Intriguée face à cette question qu'elle ne s'était jamais posée jusqu'alors.

"Jazz ?", demanda-t-elle encore. Elle adorait ce surnom dont elle avait entendu Charlotte l'affubler. Vraiment. Il lui allait à merveille.

"Hummmm ?"

Elle inspira profondément. Posant sa question.

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ce parc le jour où tu m'as... trouvée ?"

Elle avait hésité à dire "sauvée". Ce qui aurait été plus juste. Plus réaliste. Il l'avait certes trouvée. _Ils_ s'étaient trouvés. Mais il l'avait surtout sauvée.

Jasper reposa son livre et remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur ses cheveux.

"Je me promenais souvent dans ce parc avant de te rencontrer... J'aime bien cet endroit. C'était un des seuls de San Angelo, autrefois. "

Elle fronça les sourcils.

"À minuit passé ?"

Il sourit.

"Je te l'ai déjà dit : je ne dors pas beaucoup."

Il sourit encore devant son air peu convaincu.

"Quand je n'arrive pas à dormir, je préfère m'occuper l'esprit. Maintenant, je te regarde. Avant, je louais des DVD ou je sortais prendre l'air dans des endroits où j'ai de bons souvenirs. Ma mère nous emmenait souvent dans ce parc, Rose et moi, lorsque nous étions petits...

- Une bien bonne idée...", souffla-t-elle.

Il effleura sa joue du bout des doigts.

"Une bien bonne idée !", renchérit-il.

Puis, d'un bond, il se leva, la soulevant dans ses bras, alors qu'elle poussait un cri de surprise. Elle se débattit en riant en comprenant qu'il les entraînait vers le lac, s'agrippant à son cou en gloussant. Son éclat de rire fut englouti par les eaux claires du Concho.

.

.

.

.

.

Alice poussa un soupir d'aise. Allongeant ses jambes devant elle, assise sur le banc, elle s'étira doucement. La main de Jasper vint entourer ses épaules, et elle appuya sa nuque dessus, appréciant la caresse de la brise de la nuit sur son visage. Elle bougea lentement ses chevilles endolories. Elle venait tout juste de quitter le _Concho_ après une grosse soirée. Les doigts de Jasper caressaient son épaule dénudée, et elle tourna la tête vers lui.

Trois semaines. Trois semaines, et elle ne s'en lassait pas. Elle était même certaine de ne jamais s'en lasser. Ce qui était ennuyeux. Dangereux, même. Elle avait déjà vécu ça, même si ce n'était totalement comparable. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'attacher autant à quelqu'un ou a quelque chose qui pouvait disparaître du jour au lendemain. Qu'elle ne devait pas mobiliser autant d'espoir. Ça l'avait détruite une fois. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas. C'était dangereux. Elle ferma un instant les paupières, les rouvrant sur les prunelles de Jasper, presque translucides dans l'obscurité. Comme irréelles.

La lueur pâle de la lune éclairait son visage et, sans réfléchir, Alice leva la main, effleurant du bout des doigts la fine cicatrice qui barrait sa joue droite. Deux autres ornaient le coin de sa lèvre et son arcade gauche.

"D'où viennent ces cicatrices ?", demanda-t-elle. Curieuse. Comme toujours. Se rendant tout de même compte que cette question faisait immanquablement écho à la sienne, quelques jours plus tôt.

Jasper sourit. Mais ne fit rien remarquer.

"C'était il y a longtemps, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Ce sont de mauvais souvenirs ?, s'enquit-elle.

- Je dirais que non, même s'ils y sont liés. Plutôt une période heureuse mais révolue. Ce sont des cicatrices de hockey...

- Hockey sur glace ?", s'exclama-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et elle resta un instant incrédule. Coïncidence, Jasper avait lui aussi connu les joies de la glace. Coïncidence inattendue. Presque improbable. Elle se rappela son aversion pour les hockeyeurs de Seattle et ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

"Eh bien, voilà qui aurait plu à Emmett !, lâcha-t-elle, sans réfléchir.

- Qui est Emmett ?"

La question la fit frissonner et elle se figea, ses muscles se contractant de manière infime au son du prénom de son frère prononcé par Jasper. Elle tâcha de ne pas bredouiller, lorsqu'elle répondit.

"Emmett est mon frère.", articula-t-elle. Comme une évidence.

Elle ne rata pas le froncement de sourcils de Jasper, et détourna le regard, le cœur étreint d'une douleur familière.

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère...

- Vraiment ? Je pensais t'en avoir déjà parlé..."

C'était un demi-mensonge. Mais hypocrite. Elle avait parfois l'impression de connaître Jasper depuis si longtemps qu'il connaissait toute sa vie. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Bien sûr. Elle restait tout aussi mystérieuse pour lui qu'il l'était pour elle. Il se chargea d'ailleurs de le lui rappeler.

"Tu ne parles jamais de ton passé, Alice."

Ces paroles ne comportaient pas un reproche. C'était simplement une constatation.

"Toi non plus.", contra-t-elle. Puérile.

Avant de soupirer. Et de céder. La voix tremblante. Les mains moites.

"Je n'aime pas en parler. Ils sont loin. Ils me manquent."

Elle déglutit péniblement. Consciente de se mettre encore plus en danger avec ces révélations.

"J'ai deux frères. Edward et Emmett. Edward est pianiste, il fait ses études à Julliard. Emmett tient un garage automobile. Mon père, Carlisle, est médecin urgentiste à l'hôpital de Seattle. Ma mère, Esmée, est décoratrice d'intérieur."

Elle avait prononcé ces mots vite, méthodiquement, les bousculant dans sa bouche. S'imaginant qu'ils feraient moins mal ainsi. Comme un sparadrap qu'on décolle brusquement. Elle s'était trompée.

La main de Jasper se posa sur son épaule, l'englobant parfaitement. Elle tressaillit lorsque sa voix grave retentit dans le calme du parc.

"J'ai fait du hockey jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans. Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, et je n'ai plus eu le temps pour ça. Je devais m'occuper de ma sœur. Lorsqu'elle a été majeure, j'avais assez économisé pour suivre des cours de droit par correspondance. Lorsque j'ai été diplômé, j'ai repris le cabinet de mon père, laissé à l'abandon, et j'ai obtenu un prêt à Rose pour son projet d'hôtel-restaurant dans notre ranch. C'était ça ou le vendre."

Alice se blottit un peu plus contre lui face à ces révélations. Sa main reprit ses arabesques sur son épaule. Aériennes. Délicieuses. Elle frémit, et inspira profondément l'odeur de Jasper. Avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou offert.

"Rentrons.", proposa-t-elle.

Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement, le bras de Jasper toujours sur son épaule, et regagnèrent lentement l'appartement d'Alice. Elle laissa tomber son sac dans l'entrée, fourbue, tandis que Jasper refermait la porte derrière eux. Elle se dirigea directement dans sa chambre, prise d'une nostalgie inattendue, renforcée par la semi obscurité de la pièce. Elle ôta son débardeur puis ses chaussures et son jean, se glissant dans le lit en sous-vêtements. Jasper la rejoint quelques instants après, et elle soupira en sentant son torse dans son dos. Protecteur. Solide. Ses bras vinrent l'envelopper toute entière. L'isolant dans une bulle sécurisante. Rassurante. Elle soupira de soulagement, son vague-à-l'âme semblant s'évaporer au contact de Jasper. Instantanément.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Levant la main pour caresser son visage, auréolé des rayons de lune. Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à déterminer s'il était plus beau de nuit ou de jour. Les deux, sans doute. Différemment.

"Tu as l'air triste.", chuchota-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

"Plus maintenant."

Plus maintenant, non. Plus depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Ou moins, en tout cas. Elle n'avait plus ces accès de mélancolie qui la clouait au lit des matinées entières, à regarder le plafond. Le manque de la glace était moins douloureux de jour en jour. Ses articulations semblaient même moins rouillées. Même ses légers élans de nostalgie n'étaient rien face à ce qu'ils avaient pu être. Jasper était le meilleur des médicaments. Le plus délicieux aussi. Mais existerait-il un médicament pour guérir son manque de lui, lorsqu'il partirait ? Parce que, inévitablement, il la quitterait un jour.

Sa mère aurait répondu le temps. _Le temps guérit toutes les blessures, Alice._ C'était faux. Elle le savait. Elle avait essayé. D'attendre. D'attendre que ça passe. D'attendre que ça aille mieux. Ça ne marchait pas. Le temps ne guérissait rien du tout. C'était une de ces chimères que les mères servaient à leurs filles pour les aider à affronter les épreuves de la vie. Une chimère. Le temps ne guérissait rien. Jasper guérissait. Mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Elle avança son visage vers le sien. S'enivrant de son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser doucement. Aussitôt parcourue d'un frisson appréciateur. Elle connaissait à présent la plupart des réactions parfois incongrues de son corps face à celui de Jasper. Face à ses baisers. À ses caresses. Elle tentait de les contrôler. De les apprivoiser. En vain. Parce qu'il les connaissait aussi. Et les déclenchait volontairement. À l'affût de chacune d'entre elles.

Elle accrocha son regard et se sentit étreinte d'une peur panique toute enfantine. La même lorsque, au cours des orages secouant Forks lors des nuits estivales, la faisait se glisser en gémissant sous sa couette, ou dans le lit d'Edward.

"Tu ne me quitteras pas ?"

Sa voix était celle d'une enfant dans cette question ridicule. Aléatoire. Incertaine.

"Non."

Elle se mordilla la lèvre avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Gémissant lorsqu'elle glissa sa langue contre celle de Jasper. Il glissa la main dans ses cheveux courts, avant d'interrompre le baiser, à bout de souffle. Elle s'aperçut alors seulement qu'elle retenait le sien. Il descendit vers sa gorge tandis que ses mains dégrafaient son soutien-gorge. Sa bouche saisit son mamelon déjà dressé de désir, le faisant rouler sous sa langue, tandis qu'elle se cambrait contre lui. Elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau comme elle haletait sous ses dents qui jouaient maintenant avec son nombril. Ses mains saisirent sa culotte, la descendant le long de ses jambes avec une lenteur presque diabolique.

Et elle crut défaillir lorsque Jasper embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, poisseuses de désir. Déjà. Et elle agrippa les draps autour d'elle, éperdue lorsque sa langue se posa sur son clitoris. Joueuse. Gourmande. Elle murmura son prénom, suppliante. Et il vint mordiller son bouton de chair. Délicatement. Avant de passer sa langue le long de sa fente. Lentement. Atrocement lentement. Puis de revenir à son point de départ. Un long gémissement lui échappa tandis qu'il introduisait l'un de ses doigts en elle. Rudement. Contrastant avec la douceur de sa bouche. Contraste qui la fit presque hurler de plaisir lorsqu'il rajouta un doigt, tout en continuant à aspirer son clitoris. Il crocheta ses doigts en elle, et elle se tendit contre lui, incapable de contrôler l'orgasme qui la traversait, la laissant pantelante. Les doigts de Jasper continuaient de s'activer en elle, ne laissant pas au plaisir le temps de redescendre.

Il ne redescendit pas. Encore moins quand elle sentit Jasper la pénétrer. L'étirant parfaitement en une seule poussée. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour lire le plaisir sur son visage parfait. Et elle se décida. C'était là qu'il était le plus beau. Il capta son regard et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Elle gémit. Il la recouvrit de son corps. Entièrement. Plaquant son torse contre ses seins. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, goûtant la sensation de son souffle dans son cou.

Il se mit à bouger et elle haleta, étourdie par les restes de son plaisir et la recrudescence de son désir. Étroitement liés. Elle ressentait parfaitement chacune de ses poussées. Profondes. Lentes. Incendiaires. Il saisit son genou, remontant sa jambe contre sa hanche, la pénétrant plus profondément que jamais. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Il recommença, son pouce suivant la ligne parfaite de la cicatrice de son genou. Elle cria. Au bord du gouffre. Fermant fortement les paupières. Empêchant son désir d'exploser. Les sens en éveil, elle sentait avec acuité les caresses de Jasper sur son genou. Son souffle brûlant dans son cou. Son torse glissant contre sa poitrine. Sa main sur sa nuque. Ses ongles s'enfonçant un peu plus dans sa peau à chaque mouvement. Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Suivie d'une deuxième. Saturée d'émotions, elle sentait le contrôle lui échapper.

"Jazz..., bredouilla-t-elle. Jazz...Je...Je...

- Viens, Alice", grogna-t-il à son oreille.

Et elle explosa, le serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces. De peur qu'il disparaisse.

.

.

.

.

.

Jane avait accepté de la déposer en ville. Alice le regrettait à présent. Le pépiement incessant de son amie lui vrillait les oreilles.

"Tu sais que si je n'avais pas Demetri, et que tu n'étais pas mon amie, je te piquerais volontiers ton Jasper !, assura Jane, lui arrachant finalement un sourire.

- Voilà qui fait beaucoup de _si_ !"

Elle ouvrit un peu plus la fenêtre, cherchant de l'air dans l'habitacle non climatisé.

"Si j'étais toi, je ferais quand même attention, reprit Jane. Je me suis renseignée sur lui, figure-toi. Il aime bien ses secrétaires. En tout cas, il est sorti avec l'une d'elles pensant un an...

- Jane..., protesta Alice.

- Quoi ? On n'est jamais trop prudentes !"

Alice secoua la tête. Avant de voir approcher rapidement l'endroit où Jane devait la déposer. Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle remercia son amie et descendit précipitamment de la voiture. Elle leva la tête vers le bâtiment se dressant devant elle. Un immeuble de huit étages contenant le bureau de Jasper. Ils avaient rendez-vous pour le déjeuner. Elle s'avança vers les portes coulissantes, et avança dans le hall frais. Elle salua l'hôtesse d'accueil, et appela l'ascenseur, se rappelant les indications de Jasper. Cinquième étage.

Elle se tortilla légèrement dans l'ascenseur. Elle n'aimait pas ces machines. Réveillant ses sensations d'oppression. Les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent finalement sur sa destination, dans un petit tintement. Elle fit un pas en avant, et se figea. Hébétée. Face à elle, dans une pièce vitrée, Jasper, époustouflant dans son costume gris anthracite. Et une femme. Grande. Pulpeuse. Magnifique.

Alice détailla minutieusement ses immenses yeux bleus. Ses pommettes hautes. Ses lèvres charnues. Et la main de Jasper qui glissait amoureusement dans ses cheveux. La femme lissa sa chemise et arrangea sa cravate. Avant d'embrasser sa joue. À l'endroit où elle-même adorait le faire. Sur sa fossette.

Les paroles de Jane revinrent danser dans son esprit. "_Il aime bien ses secrétaires."_

Elle s'arracha à sa torpeur, souhaitant se soustraire à cette image. Torture. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Réminiscence de sa chute, le goût du sang envahit sa bouche. Désagréable. Infâme. Elle recula dans l'ascenseur, se cognant l'épaule violemment contre la porte qui se refermait, n'en ressentant même pas la douleur. Elle put presque entendre le crissement du couperet le long de la guillotine lorsque son regard écarquillé et horrifié croisa celui de Jasper.


	9. Wonderful Ballad

_Bonjour, Bonjour !_

_Je suis infiniment désolée du retard pour ce chapitre. Je sais que je vous avais habitués à un chapitre par semaine, mais j'ai eu de gros soucis de connexion Internet la semaine passée…Ça ne dépendait donc pas totalement de moi. Merci donc infiniment à tous ceux qui ont reviewé et mis en alerte sur le dernier chapitre, et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, et vous m'en voyez désolée…_

_Bref, le problème étant résolu, voici ce nouveau chapitre dans lequel Alice, la petite fuyarde, va bien vite se faire rattraper ! Un peu plus long que les autres, pour compenser son retard… )_

_Bonne lecture, et pour ceux qui sont en âge, n'oubliez pas d'aller voter ! )_

* * *

_« À ce moment précis, il y a 6 470 818 671 personnes dans le monde. Certains prennent peur, certains rentrent chez eux, certains racontent des mensonges pour s'en sortir, d'autres font simplement face à la vérité. Certains sont des êtres maléfiques en guerre avec le bien et certains sont bons et luttent contre le mal. Six milliards de personnes, six milliards d'âmes, et parfois, il ne vous en faut qu'une seule... »_

_OTH._

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Wonderful Ballad**

* * *

.

Elle était vide. Elle se sentait vide. Une coquille à nouveau vidée de son essence vitale. Vidée. Les sons, les personnes, les endroits lui apparaissaient comme au travers d'un filtre invisible mais opaque. Presque totalement.

Elle avait failli se faire renverser trois fois en traversant la route devant le cabinet d'avocats. Raté son arrêt de bus. Loupé son réveil après qu'elle se fut effondrée dans son lit pour un sommeil lourd et agité. Bousculé en s'en rendant tout juste compte Mrs Harrison dans le couloir de leur immeuble. Oublié son sac. Tombé son portable en y découvrant onze messages et quatre appels de Jasper. Qu'elle ne lut pas. Surtout pas. Trébuché quatre fois sur le chemin caillouteux du parc. Cogné son genou droit six fois contre le comptoir. Fait répéter trois fois leur commande à quatre clients. Et cassé deux verres. Avant que Jane, excédée, ne la fasse partir avant l'heure, sous les regards intrigués et désolés de Caïus et Marcus.

Bien évidemment, ils se doutaient de quelque chose. Ils se doutaient tous de quelque chose. Mais personne ne posait de questions. Personne ne posait jamais de questions. La pudeur était de mise dans cette petite ville du Texas. Et heureusement. Heureusement pour elle. Elle était tout juste capable d'articuler quelques mots à la suite. Quant à raconter ce qui s'était passé le matin même…

Jasper. Cette femme. Belle. Si belle. Leurs regards. Leur tendre baiser. Son choc. Sa fuite. Son hébétude. Totale.

Elle aurait dû le savoir. Elle l'avait toujours su. Depuis le début. Jasper n'était qu'une illusion destinée à la briser une nouvelle fois. Pour que cette fois, elle ne se relevât pas. Une chimère magnifique l'ayant finalement entraînée jusqu'aux confins des enfers d'où elle commençait à peine d'émerger. Jasper ne lui était pas destiné. Jasper ne pouvait pas lui être destiné. A elle. Alice. Trop beau. Trop touchant. Trop honnête. Trop parfait. Pas pour elle.

L'espoir qui avait flambé en elle comme à la quintessence de sa gloire disparaissait à nouveau. Brutalement. Vite. Si vite. Trop. Un claquement de doigts. Un tintement d'ascenseur. Une ouverture de portes. Une vision dévastatrice.

Elle n'aurait pas dû laisser cet espoir reprendre vie au fond de ses entrailles. Elle aurait dû l'étouffer, le noyer, l'annihiler tant qu'il en était encore temps. Tant qu'il restait inoffensif. Facilement maîtrisable. A présent, il était trop tard. Bien trop tard. A présent que cet espoir avait gonflé, grandi, grondé en elle. Puis disparu. Il laissait un vide impossible à combler. Impossible à combler _une nouvelle fois._

Alice sortit du _Concho_ dans la nuit noire. Sans lune. Elle fit quelques pas le long de la façade du bar. Tremblants. Hésitants. N'osant pas regagner son appartement, encore plus petit, encore plus sombre, encore plus solitaire. Effrayant. Une silhouette se découpa devant elle, dans la lumière faiblarde des lampadaires. Son regard glissa dessus sans vraiment la voir, comme sur celles qu'elle avait croisées tout au long de la journée. Longue, interminable journée.

Et puis, son esprit embrumé sembla percer l'écran opaque qui l'entourait et elle se figea. Devant les mèches blondes et les épaules massives, son instinct de survie – _de survie_ – lui dicta de continuer son chemin. Et ce fut ce qu'elle fit, mécaniquement, s'engageant dans le petit chemin de terre aplani du parc.

« Alice ! »

C'était un murmure, à peine, mais l'appel était bien réel.

Elle tressaillit mais continua. Surtout que sa voix ne l'atteigne pas. Surtout que son odeur ne l'assaille pas. Surtout que son regard ne capte pas le sien. Surtout pas. Dangereux. Trop dangereux. Définitivement.

Comme une automate, elle passa le pont, se tâtant à courir. Pour lui échapper. Il se rapprochait. Inexorablement. Et, sous le coup de ses émotions, contradictoires, elle s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Elle sentit sa présence dans son dos. Tentante.

« Alice… », appela-t-il à nouveau.

Et elle se retourna. Faible.

« Alice, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et l'intérieur de la joue en même temps.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie comme ça ce matin ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Ne lui épargnerait-il donc rien ?

« Je suis venue. », articula-t-elle. Difficilement.

Sa mâchoire lui paraissait engourdie. Sa langue, pâteuse. Ses cordes vocales, éraillées.

« Je sais. Je t'ai vue ! »

Le cri sortit tout seul. Résonnant dans le parc désert.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? », hurla-t-elle. S'approchant d'un pas. Les yeux brûlants de larmes traitresses. Douloureuses. Si douloureuses.

Elle vit ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise. Et s'approcha encore. La colère grondant, bouillonnant en elle. Telle, qu'elle ne pourrait bientôt plus la contrôler. Et elle ne le voulait pas. Cette émotion-là, elle le savait, était son seul recours. Le seul moyen, à défaut de sortir de l'eau qui l'engloutissait, acide, glaciale, d'y surnager.

« C'est ridicule, Alice !, tenta-t-il de la raisonner.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? », cria-t-elle, encore plus fort.

Son poing s'abattit de lui-même contre son torse solide. Violemment. Elle retint un cri de douleur. Il ne cilla pas. Se contentant de déclarer d'une voix calme :

« C'est ridicule, c'était ma sœur. Rose… »

Le sang jaillit dans sa bouche, l'inondant d'un goût de fer, lorsqu'elle se mordit la joue à nouveau. Les mots cheminèrent dans son esprit encore embrumé. L'air de la nuit s'engouffra à grandes goulées dans ses poumons. Ses yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois de suite, comme si la lumière blafarde du parc était soudain devenue trop forte. Ses poings se desserrèrent lentement, ses doigts s'étalant à plat contre le torse de Jasper. Et en elle, au plus profond de son esprit, l'espoir rejaillit. Puissant. Jubilant. En une mélodie lancinante qui lui fit tourner la tête.

« Ridicule, hein ?, marmonna-t-elle. Je te signale au passage que ta sœur est un sacré canon, Jasper Withlock. »

Il rit doucement. Rire bas. Grave. Et elle avança encore, quémandant inconsciemment un peu de sa chaleur. De son calme. De son assurance.

« Il paraît, oui. Et il paraît aussi qu'elle me ressemble beaucoup…Si tu avais pris deux minutes pour nous observer au lieu de t'enfuir comme une voleuse ! », reprocha-t-il.

Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés, l'attirant tout contre lui. Elle soupira et osa finalement croiser son regard. Se sentant si bête. Idiote. Ridicule. Lâche, aussi. Et terriblement impulsive. Trop. Infiniment trop.

« J'ai été si bête… », bredouilla-t-elle. Honteuse.

Elle se tortilla d'un pied sur l'autre et il sourit, dévoilant sa fossette. Et, impulsive, toujours, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser ce détail si parfait. A l'endroit exact où l'avait fait Rosalie le matin même. La main de Jasper glissa sur sa nuque, la faisant frissonner. Et il se pencha à son oreille. Balayant son cou de son souffle brûlant.

« Tu ne comprends donc pas, Alice ? Je suis dingue de toi… »

.

.

.

.

.

_Tu ne comprends donc pas, Alice ? Je suis dingue de toi…_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, haletante. Ces mots semblaient avoir hanté sa nuit. Agréables. Infiniment. La berçant de douces rêveries. Bienfaitrices. Mais inquiétants, aussi, en un sens. Surtout si l'on considérait sa réaction démesurée de la veille. Ils ne faisaient qu'accroître la profondeur du précipice dans lequel elle sombrerait un jour. Inévitablement.

Jasper bougea contre elle, et elle se colla contre lui. Ses bras se refermèrent immédiatement autour d'elle. Etreinte rassurante. Inébranlable. Protectrice de tous les dangers, de toutes les angoisses. Presque.

Son téléphone portable vibra à l'intérieur de son sac qu'elle avait laissé au pied du lit. Il vibra longtemps. Chaque vibration lui serrant le cœur un peu plus. Elle savait qui était à l'autre bout du fil. Elle le savait très bien. Sa main trembla sous la tentation de décrocher pour entendre la voix de sa mère. Elle agrippa le bras de Jasper.

« Tu ne réponds pas ? », souffla-t-il dans son dos.

Sa gorge se serra tandis qu'elle secouait la tête. La sonnerie se tut enfin. Alice n'en fut pas soulagée pour autant. Elle ne le serait jamais.

« Tu sais qui c'est ? », interrogea Jasper.

Elle ne le voyait pas, mais elle pouvait voir au ton de sa voix qu'il était intrigué. Elle soupira. Elle ne pourrait pas se cacher éternellement derrière son traumatisme et les débris de son rêve brisé.

« Ma mère, balbutia-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui répondre ? »

Elle roula sur le dos, captant son regard d'azur qui, mieux encore que ses bras, l'apaisa. Il était peut-être temps.

« Je ne réponds jamais. »

Jasper fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

« Tu ne réponds jamais à ta mère ? », fit-il, comprenant toute l'étendue de ses mots, incrédule.

Elle pinça les lèvres. _Il était temps._

Et elle lui raconta tout. Toutes ses cicatrices. Sur sa peau. Dans son esprit. Elle lui raconta ce drame qui avait façonné cette Alice qu'elle reconnaissait à peine, parfois. Si différente. Mais pas tellement.

Sa voix était basse, enrouée. Les mots étaient douloureux. Infiniment. Encore plus prononcés à voix haute. Lui rappelant l'étendue de tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Certaines phrases la transperçaient comme un poignard acéré.

_Je patinais._

_Je me préparais pour les Jeux Olympiques de l'année prochaine._

_James ne m'a pas rattrapée._

_Aro n'a jamais pris de mes nouvelles._

_Je suis partie._

Les doigts de Jasper suivaient consciencieusement les contours de son visage tandis qu'elle parlait.

« Je suis partie. Ca me semblait la seule issue possible. J'ai cru que je pourrais les oublier. J'ai cru qu'ils pourraient m'oublier. Je me suis trompée. Mais je ne peux plus revenir en arrière, tu comprends ? »

Sa voix se brisa dans cette interrogation qui n'en était pas vraiment une. D'ailleurs, elle enchaîna aussitôt.

« Ma mère appelle tous les jours. Tous les jours ! Elle ne sait même pas où je suis. Je… Toi, tu es resté. Quand tes parents sont morts, tu es resté…

- Je n'avais pas le choix. Rosalie avait besoin de moi…

- Eux aussi avaient besoin de moi. Mes parents. Edward. Emmett. Ils avaient besoin de moi. Une famille ne peut fonctionner que si tous ses membres sont présents. Et je suis partie. Et la glace…La glace me manque tellement… »

Oh oui, la glace lui manquait tellement.

Mais eux, encore plus.

.

.

.

.

.

Alice se tordait toujours nerveusement les mains en descendant de l'Audi Spyder. Elle se tint un instant immobile contre la carrosserie sombre de cette dernière, embrassant du regard la bâtisse de bois qui s'élevait devant elle. Immense. Entourée de deux dépendances qu'elle imagina être les anciennes écuries. Un hennissement retentit au loin et elle en déduisit que les écuries étaient finalement toujours d'actualité.

« Il y a vraiment des chevaux, du bétail et tout le tintouin ? », s'exclama-t-elle. Incrédule.

Ce genre d'endroit était pour le moins peu commun pour une native de Seattle. A sa décharge. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Jasper d'afficher un sourire moqueur. Agaçant.

« Seulement des chevaux. Rosalie organise des randonnées équestres, ou des rodéos. Il n'y a plus de bétail depuis la mort de mon grand-père. »

Tout en parlant, il s'avança vers les quelques marches qui surélevaient le ranch, le rendant d'autant plus imposant. Elle le suivit. Hésitante.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? »

Jasper haussa les sourcils. Elle s'expliqua. Tachant de ne pas trop dévoiler la nervosité qui la tenaillait.

« Je veux dire. Je ne connais même pas ta sœur, et voilà que nous venons passer un weekend entier chez elle !

- C'est elle qui nous l'a proposé, rappela-t-il.

- Je sais, mais…

- Alice…, la coupa-t-il. De toute façon, il devient nécessaire que tu fasses la connaissance de Rose. Afin de nous éviter des incidents du genre de celui de la semaine dernière à l'avenir… »

Elle rougit aussitôt à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Encore honteuse de sa réaction et de sa jalousie injustifiée.

« Et puis, nous avions tous les deux besoin d'un week-end. Tu es épuisée. Partir nous fait du bien. Je vois ma sœur. Tu te reposes. »

Elle hocha la tête. Résignée. Il sonna et elle se mordilla la lèvre, attendant que la porte s'ouvre sur la grande blonde qu'elle avait entraperçut la semaine précédente.

« Tu crois qu'elle va m'aimer ? », ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander d'une voix enfantine.

Jasper ricana.

« Alice…J'ai oublié de te prévenir : Rosalie n'aime personne. A part moi, bien sûr. »

Son ton sérieux et le petit ricanement qui précédait ses dires faillirent la faire s'étrangler. Elle allait paniquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Elle jeta un regard furieux à Jasper qui, se contentant de sourire, étreignit sa sœur le premier. Ils avaient en commun leurs cheveux blonds et leurs yeux bleus, leurs lèvres pleines et leurs fossettes rieuses. Alice hésita un moment sur la conduite à tenir. Avant de finalement lui tendre la main. La poignée de main de Rosalie était franche et chaude. Tout le contraire du regard glacial dont elle la gratifia juste après. Alice déglutit avec peine, se soumettant sans broncher à cet examen.

"Je suis Rosalie. Mais certaines personnes m'appellent Rose."

Alice n'était guère certaine de pouvoir faire un jour partie de ces personnes. Elle doutait même qu'il en existât d'autres à part Jasper.

"Je sais. Moi, c'est Alice.

- Je sais.", répliqua Rosalie, ne la lâchant pas de son regard d'acier. Alice crut même y déceler une lueur de suspicion. Qui se confirma avec la question suivante.

"Alors, Alice... Comment as-tu séduit mon riche avocat de frère ?"

Le sous-entendu n'échappa ni à Alice, ni à Jasper.

"Rose !", gronda ce dernier.

"À vrai dire, c'est plutôt lui qui m'a séduite..., répondit Alice, soutenant le regard métallique.

- Vraiment ?, railla Rose.

- Vraiment. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était avocat. Encore moins qu'il était riche. Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le parc que je traverse tous les soirs pour rentrer chez moi.

- Tout le monde sait qui est Jasper Withlock à San Angelo, et tout le monde sait aussi qu'il aime se promener dans les parcs de la ville, bien qu'on se demande ce qu'il peut bien leur trouver !"

Alice détourna un instant le regard pour voir Jasper lever les yeux au ciel. La conversation tournait dangereusement à l'interrogatoire en règle. Il lui adressa un regard désolé et elle pinça les lèvres. Rosalie était visiblement du genre à avoir toujours raison. Ça tombait bien. Elle aussi. Du moins, ça avait été son genre. À une époque. Pas si lointaine.

"Je ne suis pas de San Angelo, ni même des environs. Je viens de Seattle.", fit-elle. Sèchement. Peut-être plus qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Peut-être pas.

Un mince sourire vint étirer les lèvres pleines de Rosalie. Auquel elle ne répondit pas.

"Tu montes à cheval, Alice ?"

Elle resta un instant interdite face à ce brusque changement de sujet. Était-ce un nouveau test ?

"Euh... Non. Mais je pourrais apprendre..."

À vrai dire, elle n'avait même jamais approché un cheval de sa vie. Mais ça ne devait pas être plus difficile que des années de patinage à haut niveau, si ? Rosalie glissa un regard à son frère, un sourire en coin. Elle ouvrit finalement la porte en grand.

"Eh bien, voilà qui est mieux que Maria...", railla-t-elle.

Alice haussa les sourcils, ne saisissant pas clairement ces derniers propos de Rosalie. Cependant, le message ne lui était visiblement pas destiné, et lorsqu'elle saisit le regard sombre de Jasper vers sa soeur, elle comprit qu'il était passé. Et, tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans le ranch, soupirant sous la fraîcheur préservée par les épais murs de bois, une question pointait dans son esprit. Angoissante. Dérangeante.

_Qui était Maria ? _

.

.

.

.

.

Cette question ne la tarauda cependant pas longtemps, entraînée qu'elle fut par Rosalie et Jasper dans la vie du ranch. C'était la encore la basse saison pour le tourisme, mais le ranch accueillait tout de même cinq couples qu'il fallait bien occuper. Malgré ses connaissances plus que rudimentaires en cuisine, elle aida Rosalie à préparer le repas de midi. Peler les pommes de terre et couper les tomates ne mit heureusement pas en évidence son peu de compétences dans le domaine. Pendant que Jasper déchargeait leurs affaires et mettait la table.

"Tu fais ça toute seule, d'habitude ?", s'étonna-t-elle auprès de Rosalie. Ça lui paraissait un travail de titans pour une seule personne.

Elle frémit lorsque cette dernière darda sur elle son regard gris avant d'acquiescer.

"J'embauche seulement pour la pleine saison."

Alice fronça les sourcils.

"Mais il doit y avoir des périodes où tu n'as pas de clients... Tu restes toute seule ici ?"

Rosalie haussa les épaules.

"Bien sur ! Qui s'occuperait des bêtes ?"

Bien sur. Ca tombait sous le sens.

"Mais... Tu ne trouves pas le temps long, seule, ici ?"

Pour ne pas dire autre chose : tu n'as pas peur, seule, ici, au milieu de nulle part ?

À nouveau, le regard glacial vint la vriller.

"Je ne choisis pas d'être seule... Je pourrais sortir à San Angelo, ou ailleurs, dans le but trouver quelqu'un. Ce serait facile. Je l'ai fait à une époque. Malheureusement, en règle générale, lorsque les hommes que je rencontre découvre mon mode de vie, ils ont la fâcheuse tendance de fuir. Les femmes indépendantes ne font pas l'unanimité."

Alice fit la moue. Il y avait quelque chose de totalement incompréhensible là-dedans. En tout cas à ses yeux. Indépendante ou non, Rosalie devait mettre tous les hommes à ses pieds en un battement de cils. Une pensée stupide lui vint alors à l'esprit. Totalement stupide.

Emmett aurait été raide dingue de cette fille_._

.

.

.

.

.

Alice suivait le couloir, se perdant dans le dédale des pièces du ranch. Immense. Elle venait de s'octroyer une douche fraîche qui l'avait revigorée. Littéralement. Une clameur monta de l'extérieur, à l'arrière du ranch. Elle tenta de se hisser à hauteur de la petite fenêtre du couloir pour voir d'où provenait cette excitation bruyante. En vain. Elle restait trop petite. Et la fenêtre définitivement trop haute.

Rosalie la dépassa rapidement. Alice remarqua les gants de cuir, les vieilles bottes et le chapeau de cow-boy qu'elle portait, lui donnant un style irrésistible. Mais, à vrai dire, Rosalie aurait été sublime dans n'importe quelle tenue. Elle se retourna, la détaillant brièvement.

"Eh bien, dépêche-toi ! Tu vas rater le rodéo ! Et moi aussi ! Jasper va me dresser tous les meilleurs chevaux !", déplora-t-elle.

Alice écarquilla les yeux tandis que les mots s'agençaient dans sa tête. Rodéo. Jasper. Meilleurs chevaux. Sérieusement ? Elle accéléra le pas, se tenant dans le sillage précipité de Rosalie. Le cœur battant. Elle ne cilla même pas sous la chaleur qui l'assaillit lorsqu'elles sortirent du ranch, puis le contournèrent. À une cinquantaine de mètres, sur la vaste plate-forme derrière le ranch, se dressait un enclos, aux barrières duquel étaient appuyés des clients, dont quelques-uns qu'elle avait déjà croisé.

Elle s'avança rapidement, pour apercevoir Jasper juché sur un cheval qui lui parut immense. Et récalcitrant. Piaffant, et ruant à intervalles réguliers. Elle se mordit les lèvres en voyant Jasper décoller légèrement de sa selle. Il semblait concentré, tous les muscles bandés, et le regard invisible sous la visière de son large chapeau, identique à celui de Rosalie. Une violente ruade le secoua et elle remarqua qu'il resserrait sa poigne sur les rênes.

"Il choisit tous les meilleurs...", gémit Rosalie à ses côtés.

Alice écarquilla les yeux. Elle enviait son frère. Vraiment ? Ils étaient aussi fous l'un que l'autre. Les clients amassés autour de l'enclos saluaient chaque nouvelle ruade d'une acclamation approbatrice et enthousiaste. Tout au long de minutes qui parurent une éternité à Alice. Elle n'avait certes jamais approché de chevaux et devait donc être mauvais juge en la matière, mais celui-ci lui semblait féroce et dangereux. Surtout pour son cavalier. Qui se trouvait être Jasper.

Le cheval sombre rua à nouveau, le regard fou, et éjecta son cavalier. Alice ne put retenir son cri, et ignorant celui de Rosalie pour la retenir, elle enjamba la barrière et se retrouva dans l'enclos. Ne faisant même pas attention au cheval qui piaffait dangereusement à moins d'un mètre d'elle, elle se précipita sur la silhouette de Jasper, gisant dans la poussière.

Elle s'écorcha les genoux en se laissant tomber à ses côtés, le cœur battant. L'adrénaline faisant pulser la terreur dans ses artères. Elle écarta le chapeau et découvrit le regard rieur de Jasper. Avant que son torse ne soit secoué par son rire bas. Elle frappa violemment son épaule, ce qui ne le perturba pas le moins du monde.

"Jasper Withlock, tu es un grand malade !", s'exclama-t-elle tandis qu'il se redressait, riant toujours.

"C'est toi qui est malade, Alice... On ne rentre pas dans un enclos en courant face à un cheval quasi sauvage !"

Elle leva les yeux pour apercevoir Rosalie qui tentait de maîtriser tant bien que mal le cheval, bientôt aidée par l'un des clients. Jasper passa un bras autour de ses épaules et son cœur battit un peu moins vite. Aidée de deux des clients, Rosalie parvint à se mettre en selle, lui jetant un regard furieux avant de reporter son attention sur Jasper.

"Tu as raté ton tour, Jazz !", lança-t-elle à son frère, goguenarde, tandis qu'il sortait de l'enclos.

Alice la fusilla du regard.

"Et il passe tous ses tours pour aujourd'hui !, aboya-t-elle.

- Alice...", plaida Jasper.

Mais ils s'éloignaient déjà de l'enclos. Furieuse, encore tremblante, elle fonçait vers le bâtiment face à elle sans réfléchir, tandis qu'il la talonnait. Le bâtiment s'avéra être les écuries. Elle s'y enfonça, portant la main à son front sous la moiteur qui y régnait. Elle s'adossa au premier mur qu'elle trouva en soupirant.

"Non, Jasper ! Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! Hors de question que tu y retournes ! Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas !"

Tout en parlant, elle désigna son jean et sa chemise maculés de terre ocre, et ses genoux abîmés. Sa voix monta dangereusement dans les aigus lorsqu'elle revit l'image de Jasper éjecté du cheval, comme dans le ralenti d'un mauvais film. Très mauvais.

"Alice, je fais ça depuis que je suis gamin !, protesta Jasper.

- Ça m'est égal !, répliqua-t-elle, encore sous le coup de sa frayeur. Sa voix montant encore d'un octave.

- Il suffit de savoir tomber..., tenta à nouveau Jasper.

- Eh bien, je ne veux pas que tu tombes devant moi !"

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir les mots suivants. _Alors que je suis si impuissante_. Jasper se rapprocha tout près d'elle, et elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle nota sa fossette, alors qu'il portait toujours son chapeau de cow-boy, qui lui dissimulait l'éclat de son regard.

"Alice... Tu es si adorable lorsque tu t'inquiètes ainsi."

Elle se mordit la lèvre un peu plus fort. Elle ne voulait pas être adorable. Pas à ses yeux. Elle voulait être belle. Sexy. Désirable. Irrésistible. Mais pas _adorable_. Sa bouche se tordit en une légère grimace tandis qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher le flot de sa pensée de s'exprimer.

"Je ne veux pas être seulement adorable..."

Le sourire de Jasper s'agrandit alors qu'il se penchait vers elle.

"Oh, crois-moi, tu es très loin d'être seulement cela..."

La seule intonation de sa voix la fit rougir. Son souffle incendia son cou et l'arrête de sa mâchoire. Une nouvelle clameur leur parvint depuis l'enclos. Jasper écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, et elle ouvrit aussitôt la bouche pour un baiser dévastateur. Elle pouvait à peine respirer dans la moiteur étouffante des écuries tant Jasper la plaquait contre le mur derrière elle.

C'était risqué. Très risqué. Elle savait parfaitement où menaient ce genre de baisers d'ordinaire. Ces baisers à la saveur si particulière. Passionnés. Urgents. Brûlants. Elle se sentait déjà perdre le contrôle. Irrémédiablement. Tandis que les mains de Jasper glissaient sous son tee-shirt, ses lèvres ne quittant les siennes que de micro secondes pour leur permettre de respirer. En un ballet sauvage et parfait.

Elle sentit le désir de Jasper contre son ventre et parvint à s'arracher du baiser. Haletante.

"Jazz..., supplia-t-elle. Jazz, on ne peut pas faire ça ici...

- Pourquoi ?", souffla-t-il contre son cou.

_Oui, pourquoi_ ?

Une nouvelle clameur leur parvint de l'extérieur, la faisant redescendre sur terre un instant. La réponse était évidente.

"Jasper ! Ils sont tous à à peine quelques mètres !

- Il y en a encore pour un moment... Il restait deux chevaux..."

Elle gémit comme il mordillait la peau tendre de son cou, et sa main heurta le bois derrière elle tandis qu'elle cherchait un point d'ancrage. Qui les ferait tous deux revenir à la raison.

"Alice... Arrête de penser !", murmura Jasper contre ses lèvres. "Nous ferons vite..."

Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres.

"Il va juste falloir que tu sois un peu moins bruyante que d'habitude..."

Elle secoua la tête. Impossible. Elle était incapable de se contenir dans ces moments-là avec Jasper. Incapable. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant son pantalon glisser le long de ses jambes. Elle avait l'impression de brûler vive sous les afflux de son désir.

"Tourne-toi.", ordonna Jasper.

Et elle céda. Le laissant l'appuyer doucement contre le mur. Elle sentit son désir dégouliner sur ses cuisses, poisseux, lorsqu'il baissa sa culotte. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour réprimer un gémissement. Elle n'allait pas y arriver. Elle n'allait certainement pas y arriver. A rester silencieuse. De nouveaux cris ravis lui parvinrent, et elle sentit la tête lui tourner tandis que les doigts de Jasper venaient titiller son clitoris.

"Jazz..., haleta-t-elle. Laisse tomber les préliminaires... On n'a pas le temps !"

Elle le sentit déboutonner son pantalon, avant de sentir sa virilité contre ses fesses, qu'elle cambra immédiatement. Un long gémissement lui échappa. Trop bruyant. Beaucoup trop. La main de Jasper vint se plaquer contre sa bouche, étouffant la fin de son gémissement. Puis son cri, lorsqu'il la pénétra. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Jasper avait raison. Ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Impossible. En tout cas pas pour elle. Elle était déjà quasiment prête à exploser.

Elle battit l'air de sa main droite, à nouveau à la recherche d'un point d'ancrage. Immédiatement, la main libre de Jasper vint l'enlacer, et elle la serra fort. Fermant les yeux sans plus pouvoir retenir ses cris, étouffés par la main de Jasper. La poitrine écrasée contre le mur, les fesses dangereusement cambrées, le corps en feu. Tout entier. Jasper étouffait ses propres gémissements contre son cou, tout en accélérant la cadence.

Elle jouit brutalement, se cramponnant fermement à sa main pour ne pas glisser au sol. Son front se cogna contre le mur, et elle vit mille étoiles. Jasper libéra sa bouche, saisissant fermement ses hanches comme l'orgasme le fauchait. Leurs souffles mêlés retentirent à leurs oreilles une longue minute avant qu'il ne se retire. Elle sentit qu'il se rhabillait et sourit.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies fait faire ça !", gloussa-t-elle.

Il se baissa et lui remonta sa culotte puis son jean. Ses pouces effleurèrent la peau brûlante de son ventre comme il refermait ce dernier.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que _tu_ m'aies fait faire ça !", rétorqua-t-il.

Ils pouffèrent de concert avant de s'enfuir en courant vers le ranch alors que Rosalie et ses clients ramenaient les chevaux aux écuries. En riant aux éclats. Comme deux écoliers qui auraient fait l'école buissonnière. Comme Johnny et June à la sortie d'un de leurs concerts. Comme deux amants en week-end dans un ranch du Texas.

.

.

.

.

.

Alice pinça les lèvres. Agacée. Terrifiée. Par la hauteur vertigineuse de la monture sur laquelle elle était juchée. Phénomène sûrement amplifié par sa petite taille. Par les mouvements incontrôlables et nerveux du cheval. Par les rênes qui lui glissaient en permanence des mains. Par la chaleur suffocante qui l'entourait malgré l'heure matinale. Et par les yeux moqueurs de Jasper qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements.

"Serres un peu plus les rênes... Voilà... Tire un peu à gauche, maintenant..."

Elle osa tourner la tête pour apercevoir sa moue dépitée. Et grimaça.

"C'est si atroce que ça ?"

Il grimaça à son tour.

"Disons que c'est un premier essai..., tenta-t-il.

- D'accord, c'est atroce, conclut-elle.

- Ou bien est-ce le professeur qui est atroce...", fit la voix de Rosalie derrière eux, depuis l'extérieur du manège.

Alice tourna légèrement la tête vers elle. Assez pour que le cheval fasse une légère embardée sur la gauche, qui lui arracha un hoquet de surprise et de peur.

"Elle n'a pas une mauvaise assise, Jazz... Je dirais même que pour une première fois, elle se tient étonnamment bien sur son cheval. Alice, détends-toi ! Jasper t'a donné la plus vielle jument du ranch ! Crois-moi, elle n'est pas prête de ruer ! Tu ne risques rien. Voilà... Maintenant, redresse-toi encore un peu... Parfait !"

Étonnamment, alors qu'elle suivait les conseils de Rosalie à la lettre, la jument se fit plus docile. Elle soupira de soulagement.

"Bien... Relâche légèrement les rênes, et éperonne doucement !"

La jument se mit docilement au pas.

"Tire sur la gauche à intervalles réguliers..."

Elle effectua un tour parfait du manège sablonneux, revenant face à Jasper et Rosalie. Les deux lui adressèrent le même sourire. Aux fossettes délicieuses. Et elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les reflets d'or de leurs cheveux sous le soleil matinal. Avant de leur rendre leur sourire. Sourire qui se tarit en même temps que celui de Jasper lorsque Rosalie s'exclama :

"Excellent ! Décidément, c'est beaucoup mieux que Maria !"

.

.

.

.

.

Sortant de la salle de bains, vêtue d'une robe longue à nouveau empruntée à Mrs Harrison, les cheveux encore humides, Alice parcourut la petite chambre des yeux. Vide. Elle aperçut Jasper sur le balcon et le rejoignit dans l'obscurité naissante de la soirée. Elle se mordilla les lèvres, les pinça, les mordilla à nouveau, avant de se décider à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le matin. Elle n'avait pas pu la poser de la journée, Rosalie étant toujours dans les parages.

"Est-ce que..."

Elle hésita. Comment bien formuler cela ?

"Est-ce que ça parait malvenu de ma part si je te demande qui est Maria ?"

Elle évita un instant le regard de Jasper, de peur qu'il ne décèle dans le sien l'angoisse qui la tenaillait. Parce que, oui, elle se doutait bien de la réponse. Finalement, elle croisa ses yeux clairs.

"Bien sur que non...", murmura-t-il avant de soupirer. Longuement.

"Je regrette que Rosalie ait présenté cela comme un secret. Ce n'en est pas un. Pas du tout. Juste un mauvais souvenir."

Elle saisit sa main, y entrelaçant ses doigts. Elle pouvait gérer ça. Sûrement. Elle était plutôt calée en mauvais souvenirs. Elle serra doucement sa main, comme pour lui indiquer qu'elle était prête à l'entendre.

"Maria était ma fiancée. Il y a deux ans déjà. Je l'ai rencontré alors qu'elle avait été engagée comme secrétaire par mon assistante. On est très vite sortis ensemble. Trop vite, sans doute. Mais nous étions follement amoureux. Du moins, je l'étais. On s'est fiancés après quatre mois. La seule vérité qu'il y ait eut dans notre histoire est que Maria était mexicaine. Et que ce dont elle était folle amoureuse, c'était sa possible naturalisation avec un riche américain. En l'occurrence, moi. Quand Rosalie l'a confrontée, elle a disparu. Du jour au lendemain. Je peux dire aujourd'hui que j'ai mis un sacré bout de temps à m'en remettre."

Sa voix s'éteignit dans l'obscurité désormais quasi-totale les entourant.

"Je suis désolée... Je ne voulais pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs..., souffla-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est du passé."

Elle acquiesça, intégrant lentement les paroles de son récit. Ce dernier faisait écho à son histoire avec James. Un mauvais souvenir. Mais avait-ce été un jour de l'amour ? Ca s'était en tout cas mal fini. Très mal fini. Surtout pour elle. Et puis, comme trop souvent, elle ne put empêcher ses pensées de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres :

"Rosalie a raison de se méfier de moi. J'ai au moins un point commun avec Maria. Moi aussi, j'ai disparu du jour au lendemain...

- Rosalie n'a aucune raison de se méfier de toi, rétorqua-t-il. Tu ne t'intéresses ni à mon argent, ni à mon passeport. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Le reste ne la regarde pas. Et puis, toi, Alice, tu ne seras jamais un mauvais souvenir..."

Elle secoua doucement la tête.

"Tu n'en sais rien...", souffla-t-elle.

La gorge nouée à l'idée qu'un jour Jasper puisse la présenter comme un de ses mauvais souvenirs. Une de ces erreurs qu'on préfère oublier. Reléguer dans les profondeurs les plus sombres de sa mémoire. À l'idée que l'amour puisse un jour se transformer en ça. Inéluctablement. Un mauvais souvenir.

- Toi non plus.", répliqua-t-il en effleurant ses lèvres des siennes.

Effaçant toutes ses pensées de ce simple contact. Infime, pourtant. Comme par magie. Oui. Jasper était sans doute magicien.

Son magicien.

.

.

.

.

.

Après avoir aidé Rosalie à plier la table et faire la vaisselle, Alice sortit devant le ranch. Une soirée feu de camp s'était organisée à la demande des clients. Comme s'il ne faisait pas assez chaud comme ça ! Elle fit quelques pas dans l'obscurité avant que la lueur du feu ne l'éclaire brièvement. Elle se faufila entre les couples et parvint jusqu'à Jasper. Elle s'assit près de lui sur le gros rondin près du feu.

Elle ne put réprimer un sourire moqueur en le voyant mâchouiller un mashmallow gluant.

"Sérieusement ? Je croyais qu'on ne faisait ce genre de choses que dans les vieux camps de vacances pour enfants !"

Il sourit, dévoilant ses dents collantes de guimauve, et elle éclata de rire. Avant d'approcher d'elle une pique de barbecue d'où dégoulinaient des traînées de bonbon roses. Son rire redoubla et elle faillit s'étouffer en se débattant, comme il enfournait le bonbon dans sa bouche. Elle gouta la chaleur du mashmallow, puis son goût délicieusement sucré, lui rappelant vaguement des saveurs enfantines et lointaines. La bouche collante, elle offrit un sourire sucré à Jasper.

"Tu te rends bien compte que c'est tellement sucré, que si l'on s'embrasse maintenant, on risque de rester collés ?

- Excellente idée ! Essayons !

- Quoi ? Hors de question !, se récria-t-elle, sentant poindre une nouvelle crise de rire.

- Alice... , susurra-t-il. Après ce qui s'est passé hier dans les écuries, un petit baiser guimauve ne devrait pas t'effrayer !"

Elle rougit à ce souvenir, la chaleur autour d'elle semblant redoubler d'intensité. Jasper ricana, avant de profiter de son trouble pour l'embrasser. Un baiser à la guimauve. A l'arrière gout de fraise. Sucré. Gourmand. Délicieux.

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, tandis que Rosalie s'asseyait non loin d'eux. Alice lui sourit, et elle lui répondit.

"J'ai moi-même du mal à croire ce que je vais dire mais..., commença Jasper. Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien...

- Je crois que quand elle aura fini de me terroriser, je pourrais bien l'aimer aussi..."

Ils rirent doucement face à cette réflexion une nouvelle fois énoncée à voix haute. Puis, un client quémanda une chanson, brisant leur bulle de magie.

"Jazz !", lança Rosalie.

Alice fronça les sourcils, puis le vit soulever une guitare posée à ses côtés. Qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué dans l'obscurité. Elle écarquilla les yeux en le voyant caler la guitare contre lui. Rosalie passa derrière eux, le coiffant de son chapeau de cow-boy.

"Tu joues de la guitare ?, balbutia-t-elle. Ébahie.

- Alice, je te l'ai déjà dit : il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi...", fit-il, faussement mystérieux, tout en lui adressant un clin d'oeil complice. Joueur. Et terriblement sexy alors que la visière de son chapeau assombrissait son regard.

Ses doigts bougèrent sur les cordes de la guitare, tandis qu'il faisait résonner au coin du feu un vieil air de country. Elle sourit lorsqu'il commença à chanter, d'une voix rauque, où son accent du sud était plus prononcé encore. Le rendant incroyablement séduisant.

Le regard d'Alice se perdit dans les flammes mordorées devant elle, suivant leur lent ballet de feu, et leur multitude de mutations colorées. Bercée par la voix de Jasper, elle catégorisa ce moment. Le classant soigneusement dans la case de ceux qu'on aimerait éternels. Ces moments parfaits au goût de toujours. Elle soupira, laissant filer les minutes à contre cœur, mémorisant chaque détail de la nuit. La température moite. Les flammes vacillantes. Le beau visage de Rosalie, les yeux clos. Les mains de Jasper jouant sur les cordes de la guitare.

Les chansons défilèrent. Nostalgiques pour la plupart. Parfois enjouées. Jusqu'à ce que quelques clients regagnent l'hôtel. Jasper reposa sa guitare. Rosalie se leva, suivie des derniers touristes après quelques applaudissements. Lorsqu'ils furent tous rentrés, Alice voulut se lever à son tour, mais la main de Jasper vint se poser sur son genou, caressant sa cicatrice à travers son jean. Elle frissonna, s'étonnant comme à chaque fois de voir combien il en avait mémorisé avec précision les contours exacts.

"Je t'en ai gardé une rien que pour toi...", murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit, ravie. Et son sourire s'élargit lorsque, reprenant sa guitare, il amorça les premiers accords de _Jackson_.

"Et je vais avoir besoin de ma Junie pour celle-ci !"

Elle acquiesça, et entonna avec lui les premières paroles, s'étonnant du mariage subtil de leurs voix. Elle éclata de rire au beau milieu de son couplet, comme il lui adressait un léger haussement de sourcils suggestif. Et puis, comme, la chanson touchait à sa fin :

"Je sais que Johnny a demandé June en mariage sur cette chanson...", fit-il.

Le rythme de la guitare les enveloppait toujours. Jasper paraissait hésitant et elle haussa les sourcils, intriguée. Confuse.

"Je ne peux pas encore te proposer le mariage mais...Alice, tu voudrais venir t'installer chez moi ?"

Elle se figea. Hébétée. Paralysée.

"Alice ?", s'inquiéta Jasper.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, reprenant ses esprits. Comme après un électrochoc.

"Tu peux refuser...", dit doucement Jasper.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, se perdant un instant dans leur douceur.

"Jazz... Tu ne devrais pas être aussi nerveux... Tu sais bien ce qu'a répondu June à Johnny ce fameux soir...", souffla-t-elle.

La guitare s'interrompit. Il l'embrassa doucement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire contre ses lèvres avant de murmurer :

"Tu m'emmèneras à Jackson un jour ?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Voilou !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé. Vos critiques sont les bienvenues !_

_Cette fic ne devrait plus être très longue. Un ou deux chapitres tout au plus…_

_Biz & à bientôt !_

_Temperance._


	10. Flamenco of Hope

_« Un avenir, cela se façonne. Un avenir, cela se veut. »_

_Raymond Barre._

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

_**Flamenco of Hope**_

* * *

_**.**_

Pour la énième fois, Alice tourna l'enveloppe blanche entre ses mains, reçue le matin même, et qu'elle avait récupérée en allant chercher quelques affaires à son appartement. Depuis, elle en connaissait désormais tous les contours. Les moindres pliures. Les moindres accrocs. L'écriture déliée. L'adresse de l'expéditeur. Et son nom. Emilia Clarkson. Des sept destinataires à qui elle avait adressé ses lettres un peu plus d'un mois auparavant, c'était celle qu'elle avait le moins croisée au cours de sa carrière. Et c'était la seule qui lui avait répondu.

Elle fit une nouvelle fois la moue, le bout de ses doigts flirtant avec le rabat de l'enveloppe. Cette dernière paraissait si fine. Que pouvait-elle contenir ? Du peu de souvenirs qu'elle en avait, Emilia était quelqu'un de cordial et extrêmement poli. Peut-être était-ce la seule ayant pris la peine de lui répondre pour lui exprimer son refus ? Elle se mordilla la lèvre.

« Alice… », soupira Jasper.

Face à elle, il avait quitté des yeux son ordinateur, les levant au ciel. Agacé.

« Ouvre cette enveloppe, par pitié !, supplia-t-il. Je sens ta nervosité d'ici. Ca devient insupportable ! »

Elle soupira, pinça les lèvres et se redressa sur le canapé. Son index glissa finalement sous le rabat, le déchirant en trois endroits. Elle souleva le papier et en sortit une feuille parfaitement pliée en trois. Elle hésita encore une seconde avant de déplier cette dernière. Inspirant profondément. Elle parcourut les quelques lignes dactylographiées et se figea. Eberluée. Hébétée.

« Alice ? », appela Jasper.

Elle ne réagit même pas, encore sous le choc. Parce que si cette lettre était la seule qu'elle avait reçue en retour, elle n'avait jamais imaginé, dans toutes ses réflexions depuis le matin, qu'elle puisse contenir une réponse positive. Jamais. Et voilà que c'était le cas. Elle se mordit fortement la lèvre, se l'égratignant. Parce que si elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'engendraient ses demandes auprès des managers de patineurs, cette lettre venait lui en balancer toutes les conséquences au visage. Brutalement. Trop.

Emilia Clarkson lui donnait rendez-vous aux Championnats Nationaux du mois prochain, à Dallas. Au Texas, justement. Ironie du sort sans doute. Et ce que sous-entendait cela, c'était qu'elle allait devoir se confronter à son ancien univers. A cela, elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Idiote. Elle doutait même de posséder la force nécessaire. Regarder _les autres_ se préparer. Stresser. Entrer sur la patinoire. Etre acclamés. Et revoir la glace. La sentir. L'entendre. L'admirer à nouveau. Elle secoua la tête. Non, elle était incapable de cela. Elle n'avait pas encore les ressources nécessaires. Elle n'était même pas sûre de les recouvrer un jour.

Jasper était venu s'asseoir prêt d'elle, lisant par-dessus son épaule les quelques lignes d'encre noire.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de sauter de joie dans tout le salon… C'était la réaction que j'avais imaginé de ta part… », dit-il doucement. Perplexe.

Ça aurait dû être sa réaction. Elle avait toujours été du genre expressive. Voire excessive. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de s'expliquer, mais aucun son ne voulut en sortir.

« Je n'irais pas, finit-elle par articuler. D'une voix blanche.

- Quoi ?, s'exclama-t-il. Mais Alice, c'est ta chance ! »

Elle ne répondit pas. Qu'y avait-il à répondre ? Il avait raison. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle gâcherait une chance en or par un mauvais choix. Elle n'était plus à ça près.

« Pourquoi ? », insista Jasper.

Elle pinça les lèvres avant de répondre.

« Je n'ai pas remis les pieds dans une patinoire depuis mon accident. »

Ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. Mais Jasper comprit. Il comprenait toujours.

« Oh…Eh bien, ça peut toujours s'arranger ! »

Elle se raidit immédiatement.

« Quoi ?, s'écria-t-elle. Hors de question ! »

Mais l'éclat déterminé qu'elle lut dans ses yeux la fit frémir. De peur. D'anticipation. Et d'un soupçon inexplicable et ridicule d'excitation, aussi.

.

.

.  
Alice rassemblait ses affaires dans ses valises et sacs de voyage. Elle se redressa, embrassant du regard sa minuscule chambre, débarrassée de toutes ses affaires. Dépersonnalisée, soudain. Comme un lieu inconnu. Elle s'attaqua ensuite à la salle de bains. Jasper s'était octroyé le salon et la cuisine. Et elle l'entendait maugréer à intervalles réguliers contre son désordre. La faisant immanquablement sourire à tous les coups.

Elle effleura du bout des doigts le lavabo immaculé, puis passa la main dans ses cheveux courts. C'était une drôle de sensation que de quitter cet appartement. Elle y avait passé peu de temps, en somme. Six mois tout juste. Mais il était empli de souvenirs. Bons et mauvais. Mauvais, surtout. Mais bons, aussi. Comme sa première nuit avec Jasper. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, tous les bons souvenirs comprenaient Jasper.

Elle sourit en l'entendant râler à nouveau, et emballa rapidement le peu de ses affaires restées dans la salle de bains. Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit dans le salon, il avait quasiment fini. Ils sortirent ensemble, et elle referma sa porte pour la dernière fois. Elle ramènerait la clé à l'agence immobilière dans l'après-midi. Elle soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à Jasper. Il lui sourit.

« Pas trop dur ? », demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Contre toute attente, je m'y étais attachée à cet appartement, avoua-t-elle.

- Oui. Moi aussi. Mais, à vrai dire, je préférais sa propriétaire ! »

Elle rit doucement, et il saisit sa main, empoignant sa valise de l'autre. Ils remontèrent le petit couloir sombre jusqu'aux boîtes aux lettres, où Alice placarda l'adresse de Jasper, où faire suivre son courrier. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir, quand un pas familier retentit dans la cage d'escalier. Bancal. Fragile. Alice fit volte-face vers Mrs Harrison.

« Ah, ma petite Alice ! Eh bien, vous partiez sans dire au revoir ?, lança-t-elle.

- Je serais revenue vous voir. », assura Alice en souriant.

La vieille femme fit la moue.

« Oui, c'est ce qu'on dit, et après... »

Alice rit doucement comme sa voisine enchaînait.

« Vous allez être autrement occupée avec ce charmant jeune homme pour avoir le temps de visiter une vieille de mon espèce. Mon seul argument reste mes robes, qui sont toujours à votre disposition. Je suis sûre qu'elles font à chaque fois leur petit effet ! »

Riant toujours, Alice présenta Jasper à Mrs Harrison. Cette dernière plissa les yeux, le détaillant sans gêne.

« Alors, c'est lui qui vous a entraîné sur la piste de danse lors du festival de country ? »

Alice pensait pourtant le lui avoir déjà dit. Elle acquiesça pourtant.

« C'est _lui_ ? », insista Mrs Harrison, un léger sourire jouant sur ses lèvres fines.

Cette fois, Alice sourit à son tour. Comprenant le sous-entendu. Et elle répondit, sans hésitation aucune :

« C'est _lui._ »

.

.

.  
« Allez, dis-moi où tu m'amènes ! », supplia-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

En vain. Jasper restait le visage vissé sur la route devant lui. Il secoua la tête, insensible à toutes ses supplications, engendrées par sa curiosité piquée à vif. Il gara bientôt sa voiture devant un grand bâtiment qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu. Elle fronça les sourcils, prise d'un pressentiment soudain. Il descendit et elle l'imita.

« Jazz, où est-ce qu'on est ? »

Enfin, il croisa son regard et la culpabilité qu'elle y lut ne lui plut pas. Pas du tout.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? », insista-t-elle. Anxieuse.

Le jeu des devinettes n'était plus marrant tout à coup. Elle regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche d'une indication quelconque. Qu'elle ne tarda pas à trouver.

« La patinoire ? », balbutia-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Fantomatique.

Elle se figea sur place, soudain terrifiée. Et sentant fondre sur elle une terreur indicible. Peur panique.

« J'avais dit : hors de question ! », cria-t-elle à Jasper, quelques pas devant elle.

Il se retourna, et revint vers elle. Elle amorça un pas en arrière, mais il fut sur elle en un instant, lui saisissant le bras. Fermement. Une poigne d'acier à laquelle elle aurait peut-être pu se soustraire s'il n'y avait eu son regard. Implacable. Impitoyable.

« Alice, ça suffit !

Il la secoua sans ménagement et elle grimaça sous sa poigne.

"Tu ne peux pas avoir peur toute ta vie ! Je ne sais même pas comment tous les psychologues et les médecins qui t'ont suivi n'y ont pas pensé ! Quand on tombe de cheval, on remonte aussitôt ! Comment personne n'a pensé à te faire rechausser les patins ?

- Je ne peux plus patiner !, rétorqua-t-elle, au bord de l'hystérie. Essayant de se débattre. En vain.

- Tu ne peux plus patiner _à haut niveau_ !", précisa Jasper. Déterminé.

Il fit un pas en avant, la traînant derrière lui. Elle résista. De toutes ses forces. Prise d'une terreur ridicule et infondée.

"Jazz..., supplia-t-elle.

- Alice ! Lorsque tu patinais, pourquoi le faisais-tu ? Pour le plaisir ou pour la compétition ?"

La réponse était évidente.

"Pour le plaisir, bien sur..., souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

- Alors, de quoi as-tu si peur ?"

Elle tressaillit. Et se laissa entraîner sur quelques pas. Tentée. Terriblement. Avant de s'arrêter à nouveau. Trouvant une dernière excuse. La plus ridicule.

"Je n'ai pas mes patins...

- Je les ai. Je les ai récupérés à ton appartement en rangeant ton salon.", répliqua-t-il en l'entraînant à nouveau derrière lui.

À nouveau, elle hésita. Ses pieds butant à chacun de ses pas. Pourtant, ses défenses, ses arguments, ses barrières, se fissuraient un à un. Explosant les uns après les autres. Rapidement. Comme un jeu de dominos si patiemment érigés avant de s'écrouler en un battement de cils.

Lorsqu'elle parla à nouveau, sa voix était fragile. Infiniment. Tremblante. Ténue.

"Tu resteras avec moi ?"

Jasper s'immobilisa, se retournant sans lâcher sa main. Elle croisa son regard, crut y voir une lueur de perplexité. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblota. Elle la mordit aussitôt, détournant les yeux. Les doigts de Jasper effleurèrent le creux de sa main avant de remonter vers son poignet. En caressant la peau fine. L'empêchant de trop penser. La maintenant à ses côtés alors que son instinct lui hurler de fuir. Le plus vite possible. La repoussant loin de ses cauchemars. De ses angoisses. De ses souvenirs. Loin des absents. La maintenant avec lui. Seulement avec lui.

"Je resterais avec toi. Autant que tu voudras."

Elle le regarda à nouveau. N'osant pas saisir pleinement le double sens de ses mots. Elle battit des paupières plusieurs fois de file. Un instant éblouie par l'éclat des prunelles azuréennes. Mais sans pour autant s'en détacher. Sans pouvoir s'en détacher. Sans _vouloir_ s'en détacher.

Doucement, il l'attira contre lui, en une étreinte bienvenue. Et elle soupira, appuyant sa joue contre son torse. Inspirant profondément son odeur rassurante. Ses tremblements, qu'elle n'avait jusque là même pas remarqué, se tarirent peu à peu. Jasper déposa un baiser infime sur sa tempe et elle soupira à nouveau, s'éloignant de lui. À contre-coeur.

"Allez, Alice, il est temps que tu retrouves la glace. Et je suis impatient de voir ça !", lança-t-il en l'entraînant une nouvelle fois.

Et elle ne résista pas.

Il avait raison. Il était temps.

.

.

.

.

.

Ses mains étaient fébriles. Tremblantes. Et glacées. Tandis qu'elles nouaient ses patins. Pourtant, ses gestes étaient sûrs. Exécutant un ballet simple. Habituel. Parfait. Alice s'autorisa un léger sourire. Elle n'avait pas oublié.

Elle termina le dernier nœud et mécaniquement, rentra le lacet du côté droit de la bottine. Jasper se releva à ses côtés, lui-même chaussé. Elle se redressa sur le petit banc de bois des vestiaires. Savourant un instant la prise ferme de ses patins autour de ses pieds et de ses chevilles abîmées. Sensation familière. Mais nouvelle aussi, lorsque leur carapace appuyait sur les cicatrices de ses malléoles.

Enfin, elle saisit la main de Jasper et se leva, les jambes tremblantes. Cotonneuses. Ils traversèrent les vestiaires, déserts à cette heure-ci, et en émergèrent. Jasper s'arrêta alors. Sans lâcher sa main. Comme s'il avait deviné. Qu'elle avait besoin de quelques minutes. Pour retrouver toutes ces sensations. Et même, pour être sûre qu'elle en était capable. Car elle n'était toujours pas persuadée de pouvoir supporter cette ré-immersion. Elle n'était toujours pas persuadée que cela n'allait pas lui revenir en pleine face. Violemment. Fracassant son esprit en reconstruction en milles éclats. Qu'elle ne pourrait pas réunir une nouvelle fois.

Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant en premier lieu sur la main de Jasper étreignant la sienne. Point d'ancrage. De repère. De réassurance. Puis, elle frissonna sous le froid environnant. Piquant. Qui l'assaillit par vagues successives. Atteignant progressivement chaque partie des son corps. Celles découvertes, tout d'abord. Son visage. Son cou. Ses mains. Puis les autres. Ses bras. Ses jambes. Sa poitrine. Et, en dernier. Son cœur. Elle pinça les lèvres sous l'étreinte glacée qui enserra ce dernier, pas seulement due à la glace si proche. La main de Jasper se resserra un peu plus sur la sienne. Point d'ancrage.

Elle se laissa bercer un instant par le bruit si caractéristique, si familier, des lames des patins fendant la glace. Au bruit qu'ils faisaient, elle pouvait dire qu'il y avait trois patineurs en activité en cet instant. Elle plissa le nez sous l'odeur, infime, mais bien réelle, qui lui parvint. Unique. Familière, à nouveau.

Enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux. Contemplant l'étendue lisse et parfaite. Immaculée. Nacrée. Irisée de pâles couleurs lorsque les rayons du soleil venaient s'y miroiter au travers des grands baies du plafond. Sublime. Sa gorge se noua et elle déglutit péniblement. Ses genoux tremblèrent encore un peu plus. Sa respiration se fit désordonnée. Difficile. Elle avait soudain devant elle ce qui lui avait le plus manqué ces derniers mois. Mentalement. Physiquement. Comme un héroïnomane auquel on aurait présenté des milliers de doses.

Malgré tout, elle ressentait un sentiment étrange, nouveau. Qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti face à la glace. Excitation. Plaisir. Effort. Stress. Liberté. Douleur, même. Tout cela étaient des sentiments familiers. Mais ils n'avaient rien à voir avec celui qui l'habitait en cet instant. Ni aussi surprenants, ni aussi dangereux. La peur. Voilà ce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti au cours de ses innombrables séances de patinage. Jamais.

"Alice...", appela doucement Jasper.

Elle tressaillit, revenant à la réalité. Et se laissa entraîner. Encore. Jusqu'à se retrouver juste à l'entrée de la patinoire. Terrifiée. Fixant la petite marche entre elle et la glace poudreuse comme un obstacle infranchissable. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur les pieds de Jasper, déjà dans l'arène. Elle secoua la tête avant de la relever. Pour croiser le regard de Jasper. Rassurant. Infiniment. Et confiant.

Elle inspira profondément, et franchit brusquement la petite marche. Retrouvent la sensation de glisse parfaite sous ses pieds. Qu'elle avança mécaniquement l'un après l'autre. Comme un ballet infiniment joué mais toujours aussi fluide. Jasper dut bientôt lâcher sa main pour se maintenir à sa hauteur tandis qu'elle prenait de la vitesse.

Lorsqu'elle jugea aller assez vite, elle se laissa glisser, traçant une droite parfaitement rectiligne dans la glace. Écartant les bras et goûtant à l'air vif qui lui piquait les joues et les yeux. Délicieux. Elle hoqueta de plaisir en effectuant une courbe parfaite. La sensation était divine. Miraculeuse, même. Elle avait l'impression de revivre après un long sommeil. Si long. Elle reprenait possession des limites de son corps transformé. Elle avait la conscience aiguë de la plus infime parcelle de ce dernier. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et retrouva l'inexplicable et presque indescriptible sensation de liberté. Intacte.

Une main effleura la sienne et elle referma ses doigts sur ceux de Jasper. Si chauds. Et ils s'élancèrent de concert sur la glace. Indifférents aux autres patineurs. Totalement. Il n'y avait qu'eux. Il n'y avait jamais eu qu'eux. Jasper l'entraîna dans un pirouette lascive. Lente. Enivrante. Et dans le froid environnant, son corps contre le sien lui parut brûlant.

Jasper avait la manière de patiner des hockeyeurs. Assurée. Fluide, mais un peu brutale. Pourtant, Alice ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à James. Jasper aurait fait un excellent partenaire. Leurs corps, comme dans la vie quotidienne, comme depuis le début de leur histoire, s'accordaient parfaitement. Se complétaient parfaitement. S'harmonisaient parfaitement. Et _lui_ l'aurait rattrapée. Sans aucun doute possible.

Au bout d'un long moment, l'euphorie légèrement redescendue, elle réalisa la douleur à ses chevilles, un peu à son genou, aussi. Rien d'insurmontable. Mais rien qu'elle puisse ignorer non plus. Elle soupira, ralentissant la cadence.

Jasper, arrivant derrière elle, la saisit par la taille, la soulevant dans les airs. Elle poussa un petit cri avant de rire doucement. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, alors qu'il la tenait toujours à bout de bras. Et sourit. Comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps.

Elle enlaça fermement son cou comme il la redéposait doucement sur la glace. Se nichant tout contre lui. Dans son étreinte délicieuse. Et sourit de plus belle lorsqu'il murmura à son oreille, dans un souffle incandescent :

"Tu es magnifique, Alice."

.

.

.

.

.

Elle jeta ses patins sur son épaule comme elle quittait la patinoire. Comme au bon vieux temps. Elle se délecta de les sentir cogner contre sa hanche. Le soleil vint frapper son visage, et elle mit ses lunettes de soleil, en souriant doucement. Les muscles gourds par l'effort. Les chevilles un peu douloureuses. L'esprit apaisé.

Dans ce dernier, comme une litanie sublime et suprême, chantaient les mêmes mots depuis deux semaines.

_Je patine à nouveau. Je patine à nouveau. Je patine à nouveau..._

Elle sourit de plus belle, tandis qu'elle atteignait l'Audi prêtée par Jasper. Elle ouvrit le coffre et y déposa son sac, puis ses patins, avant de s'engouffrer dans le petit habitacle. Machinalement, elle saisit son portable dans son sac. Un message de Jasper, lui demandant s'ils mangeaient ensemble à midi. Elle répondit à l'affirmative, ses doigts pianotant rapidement sur le clavier tactile.

Puis, en soupirant, elle effaça les deux appels manqués de sa mère. Elle s'adossa au siège confortable et ferma les yeux un instant. Aussitôt, le regard doux de cette dernière vint flotter devant ses paupières closes. Encadré de ses boucles caramels.

Le cœur d'Alice se serra douloureusement. Car retrouver la glace avait finalement engendré une réaction inattendue. Si auparavant, elle ignorait les appels et les messages de sa mère pour ne pas repenser à son passé, honteuse, maladivement nostalgique, voilà qu'à présent, elle devait réprimer son envie de l'appeler elle-même. Pour la rassurer. Lui assurer que, oui, elle allait bien désormais. S'excuser d'être partie. D'avoir été aussi lâche. Mais surtout, tout lui raconter. Jasper. Leur rencontre. Leur relation. Et surtout lui dire ces mots qui trottaient en permanence dans ses pensées. _Je patine à nouveau. _Assurance absolue que tout irait mieux désormais. Retrouver sa mère.

Sans qu'elle l'ait réellement consciemment voulu, ses doigts glissèrent sur l'écran de son téléphone. Et déjà, elle portait ce dernier à son oreille. Le cœur battant. Les mains moites et tremblantes. Elle en cramponna une au volant. La première sonnerie retentit. Désagréable. Suivie d'une deuxième. Puis d'une troisième. Qui s'interrompit.

"Allo ?"

Alice déglutit avec peine, se retenant d'éclater en sanglots sur le champ. La voix de sa mère chantait à son oreille, si douce, si belle.

"Allo ?", répéta-t-elle, intriguée.

Alice se félicita d'avoir masqué son numéro. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, se délectant de la voix de sa mère, s'imaginant tout près d'elle. Elle pouvait même entendre son souffle léger à travers le combiné. Tout son corps tremblait. De manque. D'opposition face à son silence. De tristesse.

"Alice ?", fit soudain sa mère, d'une voix anxieuse.

Il lui sembla que son cœur se brisait à l'entente de son prénom. Elle raccrocha juste avant que les larmes ne la fassent hoqueter bruyamment en réponse à l'appel de sa mère.

.

.

.

.

.

L'ambiance lui était à la fois familière et étrangère. C'était étrange. Infiniment étrange de venir assister en tant que spectatrice à ces Championnats Nationaux auxquels elle avait participé tant de fois en tant qu'actrice. Étrange et douloureux. Elle s'agrippait fermement à la main de Jasper. Car si tout autour d'elle lui rappelait ce qu'elle avait définitivement perdu, ce contact ravivait dans son esprit tout ce qu'elle avait également gagné.

Son regard passait de la glace scintillante, encore vierge, aux spots aveuglants qui l'éclairait. Des patineurs qu'elle connaissait pour la plupart, mais qui eux, ne la reconnaissaient pas, ni en tenue, ni maquillée, aux meutes de journalistes qui les entouraient. Des spectateurs bruyants et joyeux aux membres de l'organisation, stressés et fébriles. Des paillettes des différentes tenues aux attitudes tendues de leurs propriétaires, suivant les dernières recommandations aboyées ou susurrées par leurs entraîneurs. Pour revenir à la glace, toujours.

Elle surprit le regard de Jasper, se posant lui aussi sur chaque détail, curieux. Pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

"Tu as déjà joué des Championnats de hockey, non ?", demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête en ricanant doucement.

"Alice, les matchs de hockey et tout ce qui les entoure sont sensiblement différents des championnats d'aujourd'hui !", affirma-t-il, un brin moqueur.

Elle rit à son tour.

"Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas les jolies filles en jupes courtes ?

- Bien sur que si !, assura-t-il sous son regard noir. En revanche, j'avoue avoir un peu plus de mal avec toutes ces paillettes !"

Il désigna du menton l'un des participants, arborant une tenue rouge pailletée. Même Alice grimaça à cette vision. Elle-même avait toujours refusé de porter ce genre de tenue ridicule et surchargée. Question de style. Ils rirent un long moment tous les deux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à l'emplacement des patineurs d'Emilia Clarkson. Alice n'en reconnut aucun des deux. En revanche, elle se souvenait très bien d'Emilia. Elle tritura nerveusement son badge d'entrée autour de son cou, et lâcha à contre-cœur la main de Jasper. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard encourageant et elle s'avança vers Emilia, prête à saisir sa chance.

Cette dernière vint à sa rencontre dès qu'elle l'aperçut, un sourire aimable aux lèvres.

"Bonjour, Alice ! C'est étrange de ne pas vous voir en compétition...

- Étrange pour moi aussi...", grimaça Alice.

Emilia acquiesça avant de la questionner sur ses croquis.

"J'avoue que j'ai été surprise lorsque j'ai reçu votre lettre. J'ignorais que vous vous intéressiez au stylisme.

- Depuis bien longtemps, en fait...

- Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai beaucoup de demandes. Tanya et Felix ont de grandes chances d'aller aux Jeux Olympiques l'année prochaine et d'y figurer en bonne position. Et quelle couverture médiatique, n'est-ce pas ? Les tenues des patineurs sont devenues un véritable marché dans le milieu... Je vous aime bien, Alice, vous étiez une grande patineuse... Mais donnez moi une bonne raison de vous choisir plutôt que d'autres ?"

Alice resta silencieuse. Une bonne raison ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. En quoi ses tenues étaient-elles meilleures que celles d'un styliste professionnel ? Elle n'était même pas persuadée elle-même que ce fut le cas. Devant son silence, Emilia insista.

"Parmi les croquis que vous m'avez envoyé, par exemple, lequel conviendrait le mieux à Tanya, selon vous ?"

La réponse lui brûla les lèvres et fusa.

"Aucun."

Face à l'air étonné d'Emilia, elle inspira profondément et se lança.

"Aucun n'irait bien à Tanya. Je ne les ai pas dessinés pour elle. Je ne la connais pas. Je ne connais pas sa manière de patiner. Et je ne connais ni sa chorégraphie, ni la musique qui l'accompagne. Or, pour moi, la tenue parfaite doit correspondre au parfait mélange de celui qui la porte et de la raison pour laquelle il la porte."

Elle s'interrompit. Impressionnée de l'assurance qu'elle avait mis dans son discours. Elle voulait ce travail. Elle en avait besoin. Et il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela, ce qu'elle voulait, elle l'obtenait.

"Vous êtes engagée.", déclara simplement Emilia avec un sourire.

Ce qu'elle voulait, elle l'obtenait.

Elle laissa échapper un cri de joie et se jeta au coup de sa nouvelle patronne. Étonnée d'elle-même. Cette réaction était bien digne de l'ancienne Alice. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas totalement disparu, finalement. Peut-être même pas du tout.

.

.

.

.

.

Elle trépignait de joie en contournant à nouveau la patinoire afin de gagner les tribunes. Elle avait le job. _Elle avait le job_. Elle en aurait dansé sur place. Elle saoulait Jasper de mille idées qui lui venaient en tête, l'abreuvant d'un débit de paroles inouï. Il la laissa un instant, s'apercevant qu'il avait laissé son portable dans la voiture. Elle continua son chemin pour leur garder des places correctes dans les gradins centraux, encore clairsemés. Une voix derrière elle la fit stopper net.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Mais regardez donc qui est là aujourd'hui !"

Son euphorie retomba brutalement, la laissant chancelante. Elle ne se retourna pas mais, incapable de faire un pas de plus, clouée sur place, elle ne continua pas non plus son chemin. Grossière erreur. Et si elle pensait qu'il allait la laisser à son apathie soudaine, elle se trompait. James vint se placer devant elle, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, la détaillant de son regard bleu. Perçant. Vicieux.

.

.

.

* * *

_Tadaaaam ! Il faudra donc attendre la semaine prochaine pour la confrontation avec James, tant attendue... Je promets même qu'Alice reverra Aro avant la fin ! (Scoop!)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il engendrera plus de reviews que le précédent... :(_

_Cette fic comportera finalement un chapitre de plus. Le prochain sera donc le dernier avant l'épilogue. _

_Bonne semaine à tous !_

_Biz & à bientôt, _

_Temperance._


	11. Tango of Ice and Fire

_Bonjour !_

_Eh bien voilàaaa...C'est fini ! (ou presque...)_

_Voilà donc le dernier (déjà) chapitre de cette petite fic' Alice/Jasper. J'avoue que je me suis régalée à l'écrire, même si je ne suis toujours pas persuadée que le fond en soit d'une qualité exceptionnelle... :S Mais bon, c'était léger, sympathique, et mignon et je me suis bien attachée à tous ces petits personnages ! Vous aussi, je l'espère !_

_J'espère finir en beauté avec ce dernier chapitre et ne pas vous décevoir... _ReaderLy_ et _CaraMalfoy_ devraient être ravies du début de chapitre... ;) J'ai en tout cas essayé de répondre au mieux à leurs souhaits ! Un grand merci à _Sunsnow_ pour sa super review à laquelle je n'ai malheureusement pas pu répondre._

_L'épilogue pour la semaine prochaine. A moins que...On ne sait jamais si vous êtes généreux... ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Biz & à bientôt !_

* * *

_"En te levant le matin, rappelle toi comme est précieux le privilège de vivre, de respirer, d'être heureux."_

_Marc-Aurele._

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

_**Tango of Ice and Fire**_

* * *

.

"Alors, Alice ? On se décide enfin à donner des nouvelles ?"

Sa voix, plus encore que sa vision, lui rappela son passé douloureux. Leur passé commun. Lui rappelant toutes ces choses qu'ils avaient partagé. Même leur fin.

Elle n'avait jamais, même dans ses pires cauchemars, rêvé d'une telle confrontation. Elle serra les poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler.

"Si tu étais venu me voir à l'hôpital, tu en aurais eu bien avant !", rétorqua-t-elle, la voix un brin tremblante. Elle se maudit. "Mais peut-être que tu étais pris d'un accès de culpabilité ?"

Elle vit ses yeux s'agrandir légèrement.

"Culpabilité ? Pourquoi ?", demanda-t-il. Innocemment. Faussement.

Elle eut du mal à contenir son accès de rage. De colère. Dangereuse. Elle aurait été capable de le tuer sur place.

"Nous savons tous les deux très bien pourquoi.", siffla-t-elle d'une voix basse. Menaçante.

Elle ne tremblait plus du tout. Et, enfin, elle posa cette question. Cette question qui lui brulait les lèvres, la gorge, l'esprit depuis des mois. Depuis qu'elle s'était fracassée le corps et l'esprit contre la piste glaciale, ce fameux jour.

"Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir rattrapée ?"

Il rit doucement. Un rire dur. Jubilatoire.

"Ah, Alice, Alice, ma douce Alice ! Tu es toujours aussi délicieuse, surtout lorsque tu t'énerves..."

Il passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres, la toisant d'un sourire carnassier. Figée sur place, tandis que la peur s'infiltrait sournoisement en elle, elle ne fut même pas capable, malgré toute sa volonté de le faire, de s'éloigner de lui. La peur, comme un poison. Alimentée, nourrie de leurs souvenirs communs.

"J'avais besoin de mettre toutes mes chances de mon côté pour les Jeux. Aro pensait que tu étais trop fragile physiquement. Il avait sans doute raison... Qui se brise un bras et les deux jambes avec un simple chute ?"

Une simple chute ? Elle en aurait pleuré. Tout ça pour ça ? Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle, après tout ? Mais...une raison aussi ridicule ?

"Cependant, toute cette histoire me désole encore... Depuis que tu es partie, j'avoue avoir du mal à satisfaire certains de mes...besoins. Et voilà que tu reviens, plus en _formes_ que je ne t'ai jamais vu."

Cette fois, elle frissonna. Son regard sur elle, ses mots, lui rappelaient inévitablement leur relation sans attaches. Souvenirs douloureux. Malsains.

"Ta nouvelle partenaire devrait pourtant être ravie d'y subvenir..., cracha-t-elle. Dans un dernier relent de courage. Rébellion. Rejet.

- Victoria fait en effet de son mieux, mais... Tu étais de loin la plus douée. Tellement bonne. Tellement soumise..."

Chaque mot avait l'effet d'un coup de poignard, la faisant se recroqueviller imperceptiblement sur elle-même. L'ancienne Alice était très loin désormais. Très très loin. Elle se sentit si vulnérable face au regard bleu qui la vrillait de ses reflets pervers qu'elle dut retenir un sanglot.

"Et toi, Al', as-tu trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ?"

Elle ne répondit pas, tétanisée. L'idée qu'il puisse seulement l'imaginer avec Jasper lui donnait la nausée. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de salir ça.

"Tu ne réponds pas... J'imagine donc que oui. Bordel ! Ce putain d'enfoiré n'imagine même pas la chance qu'il a de te baiser !"

Elle sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche alors qu'elle venait de se mordre la langue pour ne pas hurler. Soudain, quelqu'un lui toucha le bras pour lui signaler sa présence et elle sursauta violemment. Puis, elle croisa le regard d'azur de Jasper. Comme dans un cauchemar, elle le vit adresser un sourire aimable à James, avant de lui tendre la main.

"Je suis Jasper, se présenta-t-il.

- James", répondit ce dernier en lui rendant sa poignée de main.

Alice aurait voulu hurler, entraîner Jasper loin, très loin. Et partir avec lui.

Elle vit James froncer les sourcils avant de demander :

"On se connaît ? Tu es qui ?"

Elle poussa un cri de surprise et sortit de sa torpeur morbide comme le poing de Jasper heurtait violemment le visage de James, qui tomba à la renverse. Alors qu'il se tortillait sur le sol en gémissant, le nez ensanglanté, elle frissonna sous les intonations glaciales de la voix de Jasper.

"Le putain d'enfoiré qui la baise."

Le bras de Jasper enlaça ses épaules et l'entraîna loin de James. Elle regardait droit devant elle. Hébétée. Ahurie. Choquée.

.

.

.

.

.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement, et elle sursauta lorsque la porte claqua violemment. Elle pinça les lèvres en voyant Jasper se diriger vers la salle de bains.

"Je vais me doucher.", fit-il laconiquement.

Elle soupira, laissant tomber son sac à terre. Puis, elle alluma la lumière. L'obscurité de la pièce lui donnait le cafard. Le cœur lourd, elle regagna la chambre, se déchaussa et grimpa sur le lit où elle se recroquevilla. Avec un immense sentiment de gâchis. James gâchait toujours tout. Il avait toujours tout gâché. Et la colère froide de Jasper la terrifiait.

Mais elle pouvait comprendre. Il venait d'apprendre qu'elle et James avait eu une relation. De la bouche même de ce dernier. Qu'il avait frappé sans ménagement. Avant de l'entraîner, elle, loin de lui. En sécurité. Et puis, plus rien. Il était resté distant et froid tout l'après-midi. Alice secoua tristement la tête, emplie de désarroi.

Jasper entra dans la chambre, la tirant de ses pensées. Elle se fit violence pour relever la tête et affronter son regard. Au bord des larmes.

"Jazz... S'il te plaît..., bredouilla-t-elle.

- S'il te plaît, quoi, Alice ?

- S'il te plaît, ne te mets pas en colère...", souffla-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête, croisant les bras sur son torse nu.

"Je _suis_ en colère, Alice !"

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

"Je croyais pourtant que tu m'avais raconté toute l'histoire. Or, visiblement, tu avais omis certains détails !, explosa-t-il.

- Je... Je ne pensais pas que c'était important !

- Bien sur que si, tu le savais !"

C'était vrai. Elle le savait.

"Bon sang, Alice ! J'ai déjà du mal à t'imaginer avec d'autres hommes... Mais avec ce...ce...cette ordure ?"

Cette fois, une larme s'échappa, roulant sur sa joue, laissant sur ses lèvres un goût de sel. Désagréable. Infect.

"Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il a pu faire de toi !"

_Sa chose_. Il avait joué. Il s'était lassé. Il l'avait jetée. Et c'était terrible de voir à quel point ces derniers mots étaient littéralement vrais.

"C'est du passé, Jasper..., plaida-t-elle.

- J'ai cassé la gueule à ce connard aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas que du passé !

- Mais alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?", s'écria-t-elle. Désemparée.

Jasper détourna le regard. Elle se leva, et marcha droit sur lui. La colère prenait maintenant le dessus. Comme souvent. Échappatoire inefficace la plupart du temps. Elle n'avait plus à payer pour ce mauvais choix. Pour cette erreur. Elle avait déjà assez payé. Bien assez.

"Qu'est-que je peux faire pour te convaincre, Jasper ? Que pour moi, c'est du passé._ Du passé_. James appartient à ma vie d'avant. Celle où seule ma carrière dans le patinage comptait. Où je voulais rester seule et sans attaches. Je ne suis plus une championne de patinage alors que c'était ce qui définissait ma vie. Je ne suis plus cette personne qui couchait avec James. Je n'étais même plus rien du tout avant que tu me trouves. Aujourd'hui, je suis une serveuse dans un pub, qui essaye de se faire une place dans le stylisme. Aujourd'hui, je suis cette fille qui a accepté d'aménager avec toi. Aujourd'hui, je suis cette fille qui appelle sa mère sans arriver à lui parler, juste pour entendre sa voix. Je suis cette fille que tu as sauvée. Cette fille qui aimerait si désespérément ressembler à June Carter quand tu lui chantes _Jackson_."

Elle appuya sa tête sur son front, inspirant son odeur. Se sentant vulnérable de s'être ainsi dévoilée. Trop. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux comme elle relevait la tête, creusant un peu plus sa propre tombe. Faisant écho à ces mots qu'il lui avait dit un jour.

"Tu ne comprends donc pas, Jasper, que je suis dingue de toi ?", murmura-t-elle.

L'effet fut immédiat, la prenant par surprise. Les bras de Jasper se refermèrent sur elle. Fermement. Tandis que ses lèvres recouvraient les siennes. Elle s'accrocha à lui désespérément. Tirant sûrement trop fort sur ses cheveux, mais il ne broncha pas. Ses larmes donnaient au baiser un goût salé. Plus aussi amer. Son tee-shirt lui fut arraché, suivi par son soutien-gorge. Les mains de Jasper s'attaquaient déjà à son pantalon. Il glissa vers son cou, sa poitrine, la laissant haletante. L'embrasant de désir. Comme toujours.

Elle tâta son sexe dur à travers son jean, le caressant à travers le tissu rêche, avant de glisser sa main à l'intérieur, caressant sa longueur. Un grognement se fit entendre en écho, Jasper se figeant contre elle. Elle leva les yeux, admirant son visage empreint de plaisir. Elle resserra son emprise. Il haleta. Son pouce passa sur son gland, tandis que son autre main s'affairait pour l'extraire de son pantalon. Lorsqu'elle y parvint, elle se laissa tomber à genoux.

Elle entendit Jasper retenir sa respiration comme elle le prenait dans sa bouche, faisant doucement racler ses dents contre sa dureté. Les doigts de Jasper vinrent s'agripper à ses cheveux, l'incitant à accélérer le rythme. Son regard remonta à son visage, tandis que ses oreilles se délectaient de ses grognements et râles de plaisir. Elle creusa un peu plus les joues, accentuant la pression. Un gémissement lui répondit. Elle ferma les yeux. Cet acte si dégradant avec James devenait un plaisir avec Jasper. Elle inspira profondément comme les coups de bassin de ce dernier se faisaient plus brusques. Détendant sa gorge, elle parvint à le prendre tout entier en bouche. Ils gémirent de concert. Enfin, après quelques mouvements de plus, Jasper la repoussa. Délicatement.

Avant de tomber à genoux à ses côtés, son pantalon toujours à ses chevilles. Leurs respirations hachées provoquaient aux oreilles d'Alice un vacarme épouvantable. Elle sentait sa culotte trempée mouiller l'intérieur de ses cuisses et se tortilla légèrement, à la recherche d'une quelconque friction salvatrice. Elle croisa le regard de Jasper, et ils cessèrent un instant de respirer tous les deux.

Et puis, dans un grognement, il saisit ses hanches, l'amenant sur lui brusquement. Elle se cambra dans un gémissement, lorsque son sexe tendu buta contre son clitoris. Déjà, sa main écartait sa culotte et, se redressant légèrement, elle le plaça à son entrée. Haletante d'anticipation. Puis, elle s'empala sur lui. Langoureusement. Dans un long gémissement.

"Jazz...", souffla-t-elle, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Il resserra sa prise sur ses hanches et finit d'entrer en elle. Presque brutalement. Elle cria de plaisir. Et accrocha ses épaules comme il soulevait à nouveau ses hanches. La pénétrant fermement. Elle cala sa tête dans son cou, s'enivrant de son odeur à chacune de ses inspirations haletantes. Elle cria à nouveau lorsque dans un mouvement de hanches, Jasper lui mordit l'épaule. Sûrement pour s'empêcher de jouir avant elle. Comme toujours, il voulait qu'elle soit la première. Elle tira sur ses cheveux lorsqu'il descendit sa main vers son clitoris, le malmenant méthodiquement.

Elle crut s'étouffer de plaisir lorsque l'orgasme la faucha. Elle se mit à trembler violemment, le souffle court, sa jouissance prolongée par la sensation brûlante de Jasper se déversant en elle. Avant de retomber entre ses bras, molle et épuisée. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se redressa, la soulevant dans ses bras, et ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit tout proche. La main de Jasper enlaça la sienne. Alice ferma les yeux, écoutant le rythme décroissant de leurs respirations mêlées. Rassurant. Avant que Jasper ne reprenne la parole :

"Tu as vraiment appelé ta mère ?"

Elle serra sa main un peu plus fort, et il répondit à son étreinte.

"Oui.", souffla-t-elle.

Il soupira et l'attira contre lui. Il embrassa son front, puis sa tempe, son nez, et sa pommette. Et ses lèvres. Un baiser doux, mais brûlant. Passionné. Il s'écarta légèrement, mais son souffle balayait toujours son visage. Délicieux. Du bout des doigts, il vint caresser l'endroit de son cou où il l'avait mordue. Elle tressaillit. Elle adorait ça. Qu'il la marquât ainsi.

"Alice ?", appela-t-il.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, et elle se perdit un instant dans leur immensité d'azur.

"Hummm ?, fit-elle.

- Je t'aime."

C'était la première fois. Elle resta bouche bée. Son esprit arrêta de fonctionner plusieurs minutes durant. Hébétée, sa respiration se fit à nouveau désordonnée. Les lèvres de Jasper capturèrent à nouveau les siennes, la faisant revenir à la réalité, dans un long gémissement. Elle parvint à prendre une inspiration profonde avant de murmurer, tout contre ses lèvres, ce qu'elle savait déjà depuis bien longtemps :

"Je t'aime."

Tout contre ses lèvres.

.

.

.

.

.

Elle regarda une dernière fois le visage de Tanya sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Blonde. Des yeux bleus, presque myosotis. Un nez droit et un menton volontaire. Des pommettes hautes. Un sourire charmeur. Souvent manipulateur. Mais au-delà de son apparence physique, Alice avait également sondé son caractère. Ses goûts. Ses actions. Minutieusement. Méthodiquement. La blonde lui fit un signe de la main au travers de sa webcam et éteignit celle-ci. C'était le milieu de la nuit à New York.

Alice nota consciencieusement sur son calepin les dernières informations obtenues sur la jeune femme. Ce dernier ne la quittait plus. Elle avait été engagée deux semaines auparavant par Emilia et devait envoyer les croquis définitifs dans la semaine. Et elle adorait ce qu'elle faisait depuis. Elle n'avait sans doute jamais autant dessiné. Son esprit lui semblait avoir jusqu'à présent marché au ralenti. À présent, sa tête fourmillait d'idées de toutes sortes. Littéralement. À tel point qu'elle se réveillait parfois en pleine nuit pour noter frénétiquement l'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir dans son sommeil. Jasper, lui, détestait ça.

Elle sourit en repensant à ses protestations de la nuit dernière, alors qu'elle esquissait un croquis, ensevelie sous les draps, à la lumière de son portable. Et puis, il avait trouvé le meilleur moyen d'enrayer ses folies productrices nocturnes. Son sourire s'élargit. Le meilleur moyen. Sans nul doute possible.

Elle pianota sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, mettant en route la chanson sur laquelle patineraient Tanya et Félix. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule du salon. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, mais Jasper l'avait prévenue qu'il rentrerait tard de son bureau. Elle saisit son carnet à dessins et tissa de vert les manches de la tenue de Tanya, avant de décider de les fermer d'un bouton turquoise. Elle sourit. Satisfaite. Encore quelques heures de travail et elle aurait terminé.

La sonnette la fit sursauter. Elle fronça les sourcils et reposa son crayon sur la table. Elle arrêta la musique et se leva, allant ouvrir. Dès qu'elle eut déverrouillé la porte, une tornade s'engouffra dans son salon. Inarretable.

"Rosalie ?" balbutia-t-elle. Incrédule.

Elle se tendit comme le regard glacial de cette dernière se posait sur elle.

"Jasper n'est pas encore rentré.", fit-elle.

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'hausser les épaules.

"Il travaille toujours trop. Mais, ce n'est pas lui que je viens voir..."

Alice haussa les sourcils. Étonnée.

"Dans ce cas, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Venir boire un verre avec moi !

- Quoi ?

- Je t'invite !", insista-t-elle.

Alice secoua la tête. Hors de question qu'elle aille boire un verre avec Rosalie. Elle la terrifiait. Et elle ne l'avait vue que lors de ce week-end dans son ranch.

"Sûrement pas ! Je suis en plein travail !, se défendit-elle.

- Travail ? Je croyais que tu étais serveuse !

- Je suis serveuse, s'agaça Alice. Mais je fais aussi autre chose...

- Vraiment ?" s'enquit Rosalie.

Alice aurait voulu pouvoir dissimuler tous ses croquis éparpillés sur la table d'un claquement de doigts. Impossible, évidemment. Et bien sûr, Rosalie ne tarda pas à aviser son désordre, s'approchant de la table, un air intrigué sur le visage. Elle saisit un dessin et y jeta un coup d'oeil.

"Vraiment ?, répéta-t-elle. C'est toi qui as fait ça ?"

Alice acquiesça, se mordillant la lèvre. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on regarde ses croquis. Jasper y était tout juste autorisé. Elle ôta fermement la feuille cartonnée des mains de Rosalie et réunit les autres, les fourrant dans sa chemise.

"C'est joli, fit simplement Rosalie. C'est pour un gala de danse ?

- De patinage.

- Oh ! Eh bien, je n'y connais pas grand chose, mais ça a l'air pas mal... Mon frère a finalement plus de goût que ce que je croyais...", déclara-t-elle en la dévisageant.

Alice rougit légèrement. Comment la sœur de Jasper pouvait-elle être aussi désagréable ? S'en rendait-elle d'ailleurs seulement compte ?

"Alors, ce verre, on y va ?, relança-t-elle. Tu finiras plus tard !", coupa-t-elle comme Alice s'apprêtait à protester. "Écoute, Alice, j'ai _besoin _de sortir de mon ranch et d'aller boire un verre en ville. C'est pour ça que je suis là ! Je suis encore tombée sur un connard la semaine dernière, j'ai besoin de décompresser. Et j'ai besoin que tu m'accompagnes !", s'écria Rosalie, lui fourrant son sac dans les bras et ouvrant la porte, la poussant devant elle. Elle referma et lui tendit les clés. Alice les glissa dans son sac et la suivit. Désemparée. Elle n'avait même pas pris son portable pour prévenir Jasper.

.

.

.

.

.

Sous le regard menaçant de Rosalie, Alice but le contenu d'un énième shooter, appréciant le goût sucré de la vodka et du caramel contre son palais. Elle le reposa sur le comptoir en un claquement, un sourire idiot aux lèvres. Les oreilles assourdies par la musique ambiante. Trop forte. Et l'esprit embrumé. Alcoolisé. Sans doute trop. Rosalie l'entraîna vivement sur la piste de danse. Surexcitée. Se collant à elle et ondulant du bassin avec de longs éclats de rire.

Alice ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant de la musique et ondoya à son tour. Elle soupira, le sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres. Rosalie avait finalement eu raison. Cette sortie nocturne lui faisait le plus grand bien. D'ailleurs, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir passé une aussi bonne soirée dans un bar depuis son adolescence. Et encore... Voilà qui était bien éloigné des soirées désastreuses de Jane et ses amis.

Soudain, deux mains enserrèrent ses hanches, et elle se retrouva collée à un corps chaud. Elle se raidit et tenta de se soustraire à la poigne ferme, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Jasper. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus et elle gloussa bêtement lorsqu'il emprisonna délicatement ses lèvres. Il se redressa ensuite, un petit sourire amusé sur le visage.

"Comment nous as-tu trouvées ?, cria-t-elle, espérant couvrir le vacarme ambiant.

- Rose m'a envoyé un message.

- Oh !

- C'est plutôt drôle... Je ne t'imaginais pas dans un endroit pareil !

- Elle m'a forcée !" se défendit-elle.

Il afficha un air sceptique.

"Je t'assure !, insista-t-elle, s'affalant sur lui.

- Et Rose t'a forcée à boire, aussi ?"

Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

"Oh, pitié, Jazz, ne fais pas ton rabat-joie ! Pitiiiiiié !"

Il sourit, effleurant à nouveau ses lèvres.

"Je ne fais pas mon rabat-joie, assura-t-il. Je te trouve mignonne quand tu as bu..."

Elle se renfrogna aussitôt.

"Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas quand tu me trouves _mignonne_ ou _adorable_, ou tous les autres trucs de ce genre !

- D'accord... Alors, voilà mieux..., souffla-t-il à son oreille. Je suis sûr que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi de toi dans cet état..."

Elle retint un gémissement mais se colla un peu plus à lui.

"Je t'en prie, Jasper, fais de moi tout ce que tu veux...", susurra-t-elle sans même rougir.

Il plaqua son bassin contre le sien, et elle gémit cette fois, en le sentant dur contre son ventre. Elle agrippa son bras, et ils se frayèrent précipitamment un chemin vers la sortie. Elle eut juste le temps de faire un signe de la main à Rosalie qu'ils étaient déjà dehors, s'engouffrant dans l'Audi Spyder.

.

.

.

.

.

Alice ouvrit un œil prudent, tentant de poser son regard sur le mur face à elle afin de stabiliser sa vision. Elle avait l'impression que des couteaux acérés jouaient à s'entrechoquer dans son crâne. Vraiment. Sa main se posa sur le torse de Jasper, et elle constata qu'elle avait dormi sur lui. Complètement. Elle se laissa rouler sur le côté. La douleur qui vrilla ses tempes à ce simple mouvement lui arracha un gémissement.

Elle essaya de se remémorer les éléments de la nuit dernière. Rosalie. La boîte. Les shooters. Jasper. L'Audi inconfortable. L'arrivée à l'appartement. Les mains de Jasper sur elle. Partout. Sa bouche. Son regard. Elle gémit à nouveau. À côté d'elle, Jasper bougea.

"Réveil difficile ?", murmura-t-il. Goguenard.

Elle grogna pour toute réponse, tentant de se redresser. Sa tête sembla exploser, et la chambre tourna autour d'elle. Elle se leva précipitamment, atteignant les wc juste à temps pour y vomir le contenu restreint de son estomac. La bile lui brûla la gorge et elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, appuyant son front contre la fraîcheur de ce dernier, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se penchait à nouveau dans la cuvette.

Jasper la rejoignit, un verre à la main, qu'il lui tendit.

"Aspirine...", fit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Il passa une main légère dans ses cheveux et elle soupira de ce court instant de répit. Elle but son verre et le posa à ses côtés.

"C'est officiel. Je déteste ta soeur !", assura-t-elle.

Il rit doucement.

"Eh bien, pas moi ! Elle m'a démontré que t'avoir saoule à moins d'un mètre de moi pouvait s'avérer très intéressant... Je devrais te faire boire plus souvent !"

Elle rougit sous son regard concupiscent, avant de frapper son bras.

"Et je te déteste aussi ! Tu es encore pire manipulateur que Rose !"

Cette fois, il rit de bon cœur et elle le frappa à nouveau. Il resta à ses côtés un moment avant qu'elle ne sente sa main jouer dans le creux de ses reins, sous son tee-shirt. Il se pencha vers elle et son souffle brûlant balaya sa tempe.

"Tu sais que je connais un excellent remède contre la gueule de bois ?", fit-il. Ses doigts jouant à l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

"Hors de question. Je te déteste !", rappela-t-elle. Butée. Pourtant, elle ne put réprimer un frisson de la parcourir.

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais la nuit dernière...", assura-t-il.

Son index glissa en elle. Facilement. Elle était déjà trempée. Elle s'arqua aussitôt. Elle secoua la tête.

"Je te déteste !", répéta-t-elle, furieuse de céder si facilement.

Mais déjà, ses lèvres embrassaient son cou. Déjà, elle gémissait fortement. Déjà, elle agrippait ses cheveux d'or.

Déjà, elle lui murmurait qu'elle l'aimait. À la folie.

.

.

.

.

.

Alice examina une dernière fois les deux croquis avant de les glisser dans l'enveloppe blanche. Et de cacheter rapidement celle-ci. Elle y colla un timbre et écrivit l'adresse d'Emilia d'une main tremblante. L'encre bava un peu sur le A et le numéro de la rue, lui arrachant une moue. Puis, elle tourna l'enveloppe entre ses doigts. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son avenir ne tenait qu'à ça. Deux croquis dans une enveloppe. Ça paraissait ridicule.

Elle les avait montrés à Jasper et à Mrs Harrison, à la recherche d'avis critiques. Mais elle doutait que ces derniers fussent neutres. Elle était en tout cas restée sceptique face à leurs exclamations enthousiastes. Elle soupira, saisit son sac et sortit dans la fraîcheur matinale. La poste n'était qu'à deux rues de l'appartement de Jasper. _Leur _appartement, se reprit-elle aussitôt.

Selon une habitude bien établie, protectrice, elle ne se projetait plus dans l'avenir. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle glissa la fine enveloppe dans la boîte aux lettres, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer qu'est-ce qu'elle deviendrait si Tanya et Félix appréciaient leurs tenues. Et si ces dernières avaient le succès escompté lors des prochains galas et championnats. Et si le couple se qualifiait, comme l'affirmait Emilia, pour les Jeux Olympiques, à Vancouver. Elle secoua légèrement la tête. Trop de si. Beaucoup trop. Et beaucoup trop dangereux de supposer ainsi ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière ces derniers.

Son téléphone vibra dans son sac et elle serra les poings, s'immobilisant au beau milieu de la rue. S'empêchant de répondre. C'était plus difficile de jour en jour. Au fur et à mesure que sa vie changeait. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle apprenait à aimer cette nouvelle vie. C'était plus difficile.

Elle soupira et, regardant sa montre, décida de passer au bureau de Jasper. Elle bifurqua à la troisième rue à droite et tomba sur l'imposant immeuble gris clair. Elle pénétra dans le hall, salua l'hôtesse qui désormais la connaissait, et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Les cinq étages la séparant de Jasper lui parurent infinis dans la petite cabine étouffante. Lorsque les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent, elle se précipita à l'extérieur. Elle s'avança dans le petit hall, et Sarah, la secrétaire de Jasper l'aperçut. Elle lui fit signe de la main en lui souriant et lui indiqua que Jasper était libre. Alice la remercia d'un sourire et poussa la porte du petit bureau. Jasper releva les yeux de son ordinateur et lui sourit.

"Bonjour, fit-il en se levant pour venir à sa rencontre.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

- Tu dormais encore quand je suis parti, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je passais juste te voir quelques minutes... Je viens de poster mes croquis."

Il sourit, enlaçant ses hanches.

"Je suis sûr qu'ils vont tous adorer !", assura-t-il, enthousiaste.

Elle acquiesça, moins convaincue.

"J'ai eu Rose au téléphone, enchaîna-t-il. Elle propose qu'on aille chez elle vendredi soir."

Alice ne put s'empêcher de grimacer au souvenir de la soirée de la semaine passée, avec ladite Rose.

"Je te promets que je serais là pour te protéger si elle veut te forcer à boire... Quoique...", ricana-t-il.

Elle frappa son bras en riant.

"Tu es insupportable avec cette histoire, Jazz !", s'exclama-t-elle.

Son rire fut interrompu par une nouvelle vibration dans son sac. Elle se raidit. Au regard que lui lança Jasper, elle sut qu'il avait entendu aussi.

"Alice...", murmura-t-il doucement.

Elle secoua la tête.

"Je sais, Jazz...Je..."

Sa voix se brisa, l'empêchant de continuer. Que dire, de toute façon ? Jasper l'attira à lui et la serra dans ses bras. Elle soupira, avant d'inspirer son odeur. Apaisante. Toujours.

.

.

.

.

.

Alice soupira en terminant un nouveau croquis pour Tanya. Elle le rangea ensuite dans la pochette destinée à ce couple. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, elle observa les innombrables chemises cartonnées à ses côtés. Toutes de différentes couleurs pour qu'elle puisse mieux s'y retrouver. Les tenues de Tanya et Félix avaient fait un carton, dès leur premier gala, quatre mois auparavant. Depuis, les commandes ne cessaient d'affluer. Du monde entier. Tant de travail la rendait parfois complètement hystérique. Mais la plupart du temps, elle adorait ça.

Elle avait été obligée de quitter son poste de serveuse, mais passait de nombreuses soirées au _Concho_ avec Jasper. À discuter des peines de cœur de Jane. À deviser avec Caïus et Marcus. Et même à échanger quelques mots avec Heidi. Contre toute attente. Rosalie les avait aussi accompagnés quelques fois. Mais l'endroit n'était pas assez bruyant et moderne pour elle. Il était vrai qu'elle jurait assez dans le décor.

Pour le plaisir, elle relança la vidéo de Tanya et Félix lors de leur dernier gala. Admirant leur technique et leur complémentarité parfaites. Et leurs tenues magnifiques. Emilia avait raison. Ils avaient sûrement de grandes chances pour les Jeux. En tout cas, elle ne ratait plus aucune de leurs prestations. Un coup de klaxon la fit sursauter, et elle se leva d'un bond. Elle saisit son sac, jeta ses patins sur son épaule et sortit en coup de vent, fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle dévala les deux étages en courant et s'engouffra dans l'Audi de Jasper.

Elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et il démarra. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils arrivaient. Alice courut presque jusqu'à l'entrée de la patinoire, Jasper sur les talons. Ils venaient ici plusieurs fois par semaine, désormais. La peur et les mauvais souvenirs avaient totalement disparu. Ne restait que le plaisir.

Elle enfila rapidement ses patins et attendit Jasper avec impatience. Enfin, ils s'élancèrent sur la glace. Elle en aurait hurlé de joie. À chaque fois. La main de Jasper vint enlacer sa taille et ils patinèrent de concert durant de longues minutes. Exaltantes. Avant qu'il ne l'entraîne dans une pirouette étourdissante. Elle riait encore lorsqu'ils s'immobilisèrent.

"Alice...

- Hummmm ?

- Tu sais que c'est bientôt Noël ?

- Jazz, ne recommence pas avec ça ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne savais absolument pas ce que je voulais !, rit-elle.

- Alice, j'ai déjà trouvé ton cadeau..."

Il effleura son front du bout des doigts, replaçant une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il paraissait nerveux. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver un petit air coupable.

"Et ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Et, promets-moi que tu ne vas pas te mettre à hurler...

- Ai-je des raisons de hurler ?, fit-elle, méfiante.

- Sûrement..

- D'accord. Je promets.

- J'ai acheté deux billets d'avion.

- Pour où ?, questionna-t-elle, le coeur battant.

- Seattle."

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Effectivement, il aurait s'agit de sa réaction première. Ses genoux se mirent à trembler dangereusement et Jasper dut raffermir sa prise sur elle pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondrât.

"Jazz, je ne peux pas aller là-bas !

- Bien sûr que si, Alice ! Tu as décroché un job en or. Tu patines à nouveau. Tu as tenu tête à James. Il n'y a plus que ça. Il ne te reste plus que ça ! Alice, il est temps de revoir ta famille."

Elle secoua la tête.

"Ce sera beaucoup trop dur.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que ça vient en dernier..."

Elle pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux, s'agrippant à ses bras pour se rassurer.

"Alice, de quoi as-tu peur ?", murmura-t-il.

Elle tressaillit. C'était ce qu'il avait dit lorsqu'il l'avait amenée à cette patinoire pour la première fois.

Et elle avait patiné à nouveau.

.

.

.

.

.

D'une main tremblante, elle indiqua à Jasper la route boueuse menant à la maison de son enfance.

"Ça va aller, Alice..., affirma ce dernier, rassurant.

- Mais ils ne savent même pas que nous venons !

- Ça va aller.", répéta-t-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tritura ses mains moites l'une contre l'autre. Jasper s'engagea dans l'allée boueuse et chaque mètre parcouru lui parut une torture. L'emplissant d'une pression et d'une terreur bientôt insupportables. Elle se retint de hurler. Jasper s'arrêta bientôt, et coupa le moteur de la petite voiture de location.

Elle leva les yeux et détailla la façade de la maison. Inchangée. Mais après tout, elle n'était pas partie depuis si longtemps que ça... Ça lui semblait pourtant une éternité. Une autre vie. Si différente. Si chaotique.

La main de Jasper pressa la sienne, et elle descendit de la voiture en même temps que lui, calant ses pas sur les siens. S'empêchant de penser. Ils parvinrent au perron et elle fut prise d'une vague de panique. Elle leva les yeux vers Jasper.

"Alice ?", s'enquit-il.

Elle inspira profondément. Tapant légèrement du pied sur le sol et refoulant ses larmes.

"Vas-y.", fit-elle d'une petite voix. À peine audible. Une voix de petite fille. Terrifiée. "Vite !". Avant qu'elle ne changeât d'avis.

Et il appuya sur la sonnette. Elle fit un pas en arrière en entendant des pas s'approcher de la porte. En proie à une vague de nausées. Mais la main de Jasper la maintint à ses côtés. La porte s'ouvrit et elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, floutant l'image parfaite de sa mère. Ses boucles caramels. Ses yeux doux. Son sourire aimable qui se figea en l'apercevant. À moitié dissimulée derrière la haute stature de Jasper.

"Alice ?", s'étrangla-t-elle.

Jasper la poussa légèrement et sa mère ouvrit aussitôt les bras, l'emprisonnant dans leur douce étreinte.

Et ce fut comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

Jamais.


	12. Epilogue

_Eh bien voilà, cette fois, c'est bel et bien terminé... :((_

_J'avoue que ça me fait un petit quelque chose tout ça ! Mettre la fic en « Complete » et tout, ralala…_

_En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic, mis en alerte, reviewé ou simplement lu... Merci, merci, merci ! _

_Je termine sur ce court épilogue, petit bonus pour vous ! _

_Biz à tous, & on se retrouve bientôt sur ff !_

_.  
_

* * *

_Épilogue_

* * *

.

Alice pénétra la première dans la vaste patinoire, s'arrêtant un instant, le souffle coupé. Elle avait foulé la glace d'innombrables patinoires auparavant, mais celle de Vancouver en ce premier jour des Jeux, était la plus grandiose. De loin.

Son regard flotta sur la surface lisse et brillante que ne tarderait pas à briser les patineurs du monde entier pour leurs échauffements respectifs. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut le jury se mettre en place, déclenchant un léger frisson le long de son échine. Vieux réflexe. Ces derniers n'avaient pas tous disparu, songea-t-elle alors qu'elle plissait le nez pour percevoir l'infime odeur de la glace. Les tribunes, immenses, étaient encore clairsemées, mais elles ne tarderaient pas à être bondées. Sans aucun doute.

Alice soupira, un brin mélancolique. Face à elle se trouvait finalement toute l'étendue de son rêve brisé. Elle aurait dû, en cet instant, se trouver dans les vestiaires, fébrile, à nouer ses patins. Elle aurait mille fois dû. La main de Jasper vint caresser son épaule. Réconfortante. Elle soupira à nouveau. Il savait.

Elle s'avança dans la petite allée circulaire entourant la patinoire, et il lui prit la main. Entortillant ses doigts aux siens. Fermement. Ils s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans les vestiaires et Alice goutta au calme de ces derniers, comparé à l'effervescence de la piste, même si celle-ci était encore quasiment déserte. Pourtant, le stress était presque palpable dans l'air. Ce calme était trompeur, elle le savait bien.

Elle repéra Tanya et Félix et entraîna Jasper dans leur direction. Le couple n'était pas les seuls à porter ses créations aujourd'hui, mais ils restaient les tout premiers. Ceux avec qui elle avait gardé le plus de liens. Ceux avec qui elle avait partagé le commencement de cette toute nouvelle aventure. Cette reconversion inattendue. Inespérée. Elle les embrassa tour à tour, leur souhaitant bonne chance. De tout cœur.

Emilia fondit sur elle quelques secondes plus tard, telle une tornade. Surexcitée. Contraste brutal avec son calme habituel.

"Alice ! Jasper ! J'ai bien cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais !

- Notre vol avait un peu de retard.", déclara Jasper, insensible à son agitation volubile.

Alice, elle, eut un peu plus de mal à ne pas se laisser gagner par son excitation. Surtout qu'elle savait la rendre contagieuse :

"Alice, c'est le grand jour ! Cette fois, tes tenues vont _vraiment_ être vues par le monde entier ! Les Jeux, personne ne rate ça !"

Vraiment contagieuse.

Alice se mordit la lèvre. Soudain impatiente. Elle n'avait pourtant pas à l'être. Sa reconversion stylistique était déjà un succès flamboyant. Jasper l'entraîna rapidement loin de toute la tension silencieuse et trompeuse des vestiaires.

En ressortant, son corps se tendit avant même de le voir. Ce regard d'acier autrefois tant redouté. Elle ne put pourtant pas s'empêcher de frémir en le croisant. Jasper suivit son regard et passa immédiatement un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Un peu possessif, aussi. Elle nota l'angle étrange formé par le nez de James. Légèrement de travers. Et un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux. Il les détourna. Son sourire s'élargit.

L'étreinte de Jaser se resserra, la forçant à tourner son visage vers le sien. Et elle ne se départit pas de son sourire comme il emprisonnait ses lèvres. Sa langue vint caresser la sienne, et elle haleta rapidement, se serrant instinctivement contre lui. Enfin, elle se détacha, à bout de souffle.

"Je crois bien qu'il a compris...", souffla-t-elle. Souriant toujours. Derrière eux, elle était certaine que James ne les quittait pas des yeux.

"Vraiment ? Parce que je déteste la façon dont il te regarde en ce moment. Je serais bien capable de te faire l'amour là, immédiatement, pour _bien _lui faire comprendre..."

Elle gloussa.

"Hummm... J'aime assez l'idée ! Mais j'ai vraiment envie de voir la compétition. Ça risque d'être plus intéressant que les commissariats de Vancouver !"

Il rit à son tour et ils sortirent des vestiaires sans un regard en arrière.

Le portable d'Alice vibra dans sa poche et elle décrocha. Sa famille venait d'arriver. Elle indiqua leur position à Edward, et ne tarda pas à apercevoir sa tignasse cuivrée. Elle lui fit aussitôt de grands signes auxquels répondit Emmett, sautillant derrière lui.

"Alors, Lili ? C'est le grand jour ?", lança ce dernier en la serrant dans ses bras. Trop fort. Comme toujours.

Elle rit doucement.

"Le grand jour, oui...", répéta-t-elle en embrassant sa mère, puis son père.

Tous ensembles, ils se dirigèrent vers les gradins, et leurs places réservées. Alice s'assit à côté d'Edward, dans le but de le tanner au sujet de cette Bella. À ses côtés, Jasper et Emmett discutaient déjà hockey. Elle s'interrompit en apercevant une grande blonde gravir les escaliers. Elle se redressa aussitôt, adressant de grands signes à Rosalie.

Jasper embrassa sa sœur, et cette dernière salua tour à tour les membres de la famille Cullen, qu'elle rencontrait pour la première fois. La voix d'Emmett dans son dos fit sursauter Alice.

"Alice, pourquoi ne jamais avoir mentionné que la sœur de ton mec était un canon ? Je serais venu au Texas immédiatement !"

Alice leva les yeux au ciel. Emmett était toujours aussi subtil.

"Le canon entend !", fit la voix de Rosalie, derrière eux. Sèche.

Alice ricana comme Emmett s'enfonçait un peu plus :

"C'était un compliment !", assura-t-il.

Rose le foudroya du regard. Un de ces regards dont elle la gratifiait au tout début. Glaciaux. Terrifiants.

"Alice !, s'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi ne jamais avoir mentionné que ton frère était un crétin ?"

Elles éclatèrent de rire en même temps face à la mine déconfite d'Emmett. Tout le monde se rassit, et Alice se pencha vers Jasper, déposant un baiser sur sa fossette.

"Je t'avais dit qu'ils étaient fait pour s'entendre !, souffla-t-elle.

- Permets-moi d'en être moins sûr que toi !", ricana-t-il.

Elle sourit avant de reporter son attention sur la glace en contrebas, envahie par les patineurs qui commençaient à s'échauffer. Son sourire s'effaça lentement, la laissant songeuse. Et à nouveau nostalgique. Elle aurait dû se trouver en bas, et non dans les gradins. Simple spectatrice. C'était son rêve qui se déroulait là, sans qu'elle puisse y prendre part. Son rêve de toujours.

La main de Jasper vint caresser son dos, et elle se ravisa. C'était son rêve passé. Son rêve brisé. Les rêves changeaient. Les rêves évoluaient. Les rêves se reconstruisaient.

Elle avait ramassé les morceaux éparpillés du sien. Les avait réunis. Les avait recollés. Différemment.

Elle capta un scintillement irisé de la glace. Magnifique. Et sourit à nouveau.

Elle avait reconstruit son rêve. De toutes pièces.


End file.
